Ángel de la oscuridad
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Isabella y su hermanastro Edward siempre se han odiado. Por eso ella no podía admitir que él volviera a inmiscuirse en su vida, aunque fuera por el bien de sus padres. Tenían una cuenta pendiente desde hacía cinco años y Edward estaba decidido a vengarse convirtiéndola en su amante. ¿Podría ella soportarlo, o esa atracción letal le rompería el corazón? (adaptación)
1. Capítulo 1

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla. **

**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**

**Sin más les dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 1**

—Sé que esto será una sorpresa para ti —murmuró Esme Swan, apreciando la palidez de su hija— Te lo habría dicho antes, pero no quería alterarte—

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —Isabella se apartó de la cara su cabello rojizo con un gesto de exasperación— ¡Hace cinco años que te divorciaste de ese hombre! ¿Por qué diablos volviste a verlo otra vez? —

Esme estaba inquieta. Era una mujer bonita. Pequeña y de cabello color caramelo, de unos cuarenta años.

—Cuando me enteré de que Carlisle había sufrido un infarto, yo... bueno... pensé que debía escribirle para expresarle mis deseos por su pronta recuperación. Él me respondió que le permitiera verme... No pude negarme... —

—Pero eso fue hace tres meses —protestó Isabella— Has estado viéndolo desde entonces y no me lo habías dicho—

—Al principio no me pareció digno de mencionarlo —le indicó Esme, ruborizada— Sólo fueron algunas visitas al hospital. Carlisle estaba tan solo. No recibía más que a...—titubeó al ver la tensión creciente de su hija y apartó la mirada para decirle—: A Edward, por supuesto—

El nombre golpeó a Isabella con la fuerza de una bofetada. El hecho de que su madre no la mirara a la cara al pronunciarlo no la ayudó. Volvió a revivir la vergüenza que sintió aquel fatídico día, a los dieciocho años. Inexplicable. Inexcusable. Isabella bloqueó los recuerdos que la amenazaban, negándose a evocar esa fatídica noche y sus terribles consecuencias.

—Supongo que Edward te trataría con el mismo desprecio que cuando Carlisle se casó contigo y contaminó la familia Cullen con una vulgar peluquera —comentó Isabella, mordaz.

—Carlisle y yo no debimos casarnos con tanto apresuramiento. Edward ni siquiera me conocía... Es lógico que se sorprendiera—

—Iré a preparar el té —Isabella tenía que salir de la habitación antes de estallar y decir lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre defendiera a Edward? Cuando Carlisle se casó con Esme, once años antes, su hijo Edward se burló de ella y la trató como si fuera una avariciosa aventurera.

A salvo en la cocina, Isabella aspiró varias bocanadas de aire. Los recuerdos del segundo matrimonio de su madre eran dolorosos. El descubrir que Carlisle tenía una aventura con otra mujer, a pesar de la aparente devoción por su madre la abrumó. El divorcio fue un alivio. La liberó del secreto que nunca se había atrevido a compartir con Esme. ¿Cómo podía decírselo ahora? No tenía más pruebas que el testimonio de una compañera de clase.

—Parece como si no hubiera roto nunca un plato —había comentado Helena entre risas al ver una fotografía del periódico— Hace años que tiene una amante, una rubia que lleva a lugares apartados para pasar con ella tórridos fines de semana. Y aunque hace poco volvió a casarse, sigue viéndola... mi padre los vio haciéndose arrumacos la semana pasada. Todos están deseando conocer a su nueva esposa—

—Se trata de mi madre —le indicó Isabella, de forma cortante.

—Oh, Dios, lo lamento. No tenía idea—

Diablos, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a Esme después del divorcio? Naturalmente, porque pensaba que el divorcio era definitivo.

—No éramos compatibles —le comentó Esme entonces; al parecer no estaba enterada de la infidelidad de Carlisle. ¡Y ahora él se atrevía a proponerle que lo intentaran de nuevo! Isabella no quería pensar en eso. ¡Ya tenía suficientes problemas!

Con decisión, trató de olvidar la mala publicidad que había tenido en sus últimos años como modelo, diciéndose que eso ya había terminado. No tenía objeto llorar por el pasado. El problema de su madre era más importante.

Isabella quiso mucho a su padre, a pesar de que apenas lo recordaba. Tenía cinco años cuando él empezó a pasar largos espacios de tiempo en el extranjero. Sólo tenía un par de fotos suyas y su madre siempre recurría a las lágrimas cuando trataba de hacerla hablar de él. Pero todavía conservaba todas las cartas que él le había escrito. El infarto que segó su vida cuando la chica tenía doce años destrozó a su madre en aquella época...

No obstante, cuatro meses más tarde, Esme se recuperó y se casó con Carlisle Cullen.

La madre de Esme administraba un pequeño salón de belleza, Carlisle era uno de los directivos del Banco Industrial Cullen y, según Esme, hacía años que iba a su establecimiento a cortarse el pelo. Sin embargo, Isabella no lo conoció hasta después de la boda.

La primera noticia que tuvo de la boda fue en el despacho de la directora de la escuela. Sacada del aula sin previo aviso de lo que ocurría, Isabella tuvo que enfrentarse a un hombre que tomaba a su madre de la cintura y le dijo que era su padrastro. La enfureció que Esme le ocultar algo tan importante, por lo que para ella no fue un principio prometedor.

En esa época, Isabella y Jasper, su hermano, vivían con una anciana tía abuela en Liverpool y sólo veían a su madre algún que otro fin de semana. Esme no había logrado conseguir un buen trabajo fuera de Londres y su salario no le permitía pagar a alguien que cuidara de sus hijos mientras ella trabajaba. Se negó a escuchar a su hija cuando insistió en que ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidar de sí misma y consideró que sus hijos estarían mejor con la tía abuela.

— ¡Ahora estaremos juntos! —Exclamó Esme, entusiasmada— Carlisle quiere que seamos una familia unida y feliz. Nos ha comprado una casa en Surrey—

Isabella habría podido controlar a su padrastro, pero a Edward jamás pudo controlarlo. En la ciudad lo llamaban el Ángel de la Oscuridad. El nombre le iba a la perfección, pues como un ángel vengador, destruía todo lo que se ponía en su camino. En marcado contraste, su padre era un caballero de la vieja escuela que trataba a las mujeres con mucha cortesía y delicadeza.

Mientras los recién casados viajaban en una interminable luna de miel, evitando el pesado ambiente de su casa en Inglaterra, Isabella quedó a merced de Edward, el hermanastro que la odió desde que la conoció. El sentimiento era mutuo, aceptó ella. Todavía ahora, cada vez que veía el nombre de Edward en las columnas de sociedad, el estómago se le revolvía.

En ese momento, la razón le dijo que debería concentrarse en los pecados de Carlisle, y no en los de su hijo. Carlisle debía haber ordenado a sus colegas de negocios que se mantuvieran alejados del hospital mientras él se quejaba de las penas de su vida solitaria. Esme era la víctima ideal de historias melodramáticas.

Pero Isabella no estaba dispuesta a consentir que volvieran a hacer daño a su madre. Se aseguraría que ella lo pensara bien antes de volver a casarse con él.

— ¿Cuándo te lo pidió Carlisle? —preguntó a Esme al servir el té.

—Anoche, durante la cena—

—Entonces, ya ha salido del hospital —de alguna manera esperaba que Carlisle todavía estuviera internado y que la expresión soñadora de su madre fuera de compasión.

—No fue un infarto, sino un aviso. Y Edward lo ha convencido de que se retire. Sabe cómo hablar a su padre y ha sido tan amble... —

— ¿Edward? ¿Amable? —exclamó la chica, incrédula.

—Puso un coche a mi disposición para que me trajera a casa cada vez que visitaba el hospital —manifestó Esme—Edward ha sido maravillosos, Isabella. Hasta me invitó a almorzar. Tiene mucho carácter, pero se esfuerza por ser amistoso y considerado... —

¿Edward amistoso y considerado? Isabella quería reír, histérica. Sólo su madre podía ser tan inocente. Pero también le dolía que todo eso estuviera sucediendo a sus espaldas.

— ¿Sabe él que su padre te ha propuesto matrimonio nuevamente? —

—Sí —confirmó Esme con una sonrisa— Incluso, me preguntó por ti. Se mostró muy comprensivo por... bueno, ese horrible asunto de los periódicos—

Pálida de ira y mortificación, Isabella volvió la cabeza. Era lógico que Edward se burlara de sus problemas. Nunca leía los cotilleos de los periódicos, pero estaba segura de que hizo una excepción cuando la prensa sensacionalista la hizo trizas. Todavía se sentía sucia y mancillada por las mentiras que se escribieron sobre su persona y las citas mordaces de antiguos novios que aprovecharon la oportunidad para vengarse de ella.

—Es una lástima que no te libraras de James Witherdale con más gentileza —se lamentó Esme

— ¡Estaba casado! —Le recordó Isabella— Claro que me libré de él cuando lo supe—

—Supongo que no era su intención enamorarse de ti —murmuró su madre.

—No estaba enamorado de mí. Sólo quería meterme en su cama como los demás —protestó Isabella.

—Pero debía de estar destrozado, si no, no habría intentado suicidarse. Tal vez si hubieras ido a verlo al hospital... —

— ¡Habría acabado con él! —Exclamó la chica— Trató de suicidarse porque su esposa se enteró que salía conmigo. Lo hizo para volver con ella y luego contó esa mentira para vengarse de mí—

—Fue cruel por su parte decir tantos embustes acerca de ti —los ojos de Esme se anegaron en lágrimas— Le dije a Edward que nunca tuviste relaciones con nadie... —

— ¿Pe...perdón? —

—Quería que Edward supiera que nada de eso es cierto. No eres esa clase de chica—

Isabella adoraba a su madre, pero jamás había estado tan cerca de matarla. «Isabella se guarda para el matrimonio.» La imaginaba pronunciando las palabras y a Edward luchando por no ahogarse con el vino, divertido por la defensa que hacía la madre de la virtud de la hija.

—Y bien... ¿qué opinas? —

— ¿Acerca de qué? —

—De que vuelva a casarme con Carlisle—

—Cometerías el peor error de tu vida, pero claro, es cosa tuya—

—Supongo que me gusta la idea de volver a tener una familia —Esme trataba de reprimir las lágrimas de decepción.

— ¿Ya le has dado una respuesta? —preguntó Isabella, sintiéndose culpable al recordar que se trataba del bienestar de su madre.

—No —manifestó Esme, tensa.

—Si te casas con él, no me olvidaré de ti. Podremos comer juntas de vez en cuando—

—S... sí —la mujer tragó saliva con dificultad, con la cabeza inclinada—, pero tú y yo estamos tan unidas... ¿Qué será de los fines de semana? —

—Nunca cruzaré el umbral de una casa que tenga a Edward como visitante regular —declaró Isabella con firmeza.

— ¿Dices que te lo dijo sin más ni más? —Su hermano Jasper emitió una carcajada— Típico de Esme—

Estaban comiendo en un restaurante cerca de la compañía de seguros en la que trabajaba Jasper.

— ¡No es gracioso! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —protestó Isabella dirigiendo una mirada gélida al hombre de la mesa de al lado, que trataba de llamar su atención desde que llegaron.

—El _iceberg_ hunde a una víctima más —comentó Jasper, malicioso.

— ¡Aborrezco ese mote! —Le espetó ella— No lo uses—

—De acuerdo —levantó los brazos en rendición fingida.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto a ver a Carlisle? —

—Imaginaba cuál sería tu reacción —sonrió Jasper.

— ¡Cobarde! No te importa si Carlisle se divierte a sus espaldas con otras mujeres—

—No creo que eso sea de mi incumbencia —comentó él, ruborizado— ¿Y Edward? ¿Estás preocupada por él? —

— ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! Aunque no lo soporto —reconoció Isabella— Pero es el bienestar de mamá lo que me preocupa—

—Te aterroriza Edward —se burló Jasper.

—No seas ridículo... lo odio y lo desprecio, ¡no le temo! —

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando cumpliste dieciocho años? —Jasper daba un sorbo al vino— Nunca supe por qué desapareció Edward. A la mañana siguiente Carlisle estaba furioso y mamá al borde de la histeria—

—No quiero hablar de eso —la chica palideció. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Nunca olvidaría la pesadilla de esa noche. Edward la humilló y la destruyó a una edad muy sensible, despertando en ella una aversión a la intimidad sexual que todavía no había podido superar. No soportaba que un hombre se le acercara. Se sentía sucia y mancillada. Edward le hizo eso...con su burla y rechazo.

—No eres más que una mujerzuela barata. No importa cuánto dinero gaste mi padre en ti... ¡nunca saldrás de la cloaca! —había exclamado él.

Isabella reprimió la náusea con dificultad. Estaba perdida en el pasado, asaltada por una acusación que sólo intensificó la vulnerabilidad que ocultaba del resto del mundo.

—Parece que Edward alienta a mamá y a Carlisle —comentó Jasper— Si yo fuera tú, me mantendría lejos de él—

— ¿Ya lo has visto? —exigió Isabella.

—Me llamó a la oficina la semana pasada —Jasper se aclaró la garganta— Me ofreció un trabajo mejor... —

—Puedo ver que me he quedado sola —se quejó la chica.

—Es muy peligroso cuando se enfada, Isabella —le indicó, con ansiedad— Mantente alejada. Mamá ya es mayor. Déjale que cometa sus propios errores. Y si Edward está dispuesto a hacer las paces... —

— ¡No! —Interrumpió con énfasis— No tengo intenciones de interferir entre mamá y Carlisle, pero tampoco pienso seguirles el juego. Ya no tengo dieciocho años. Tengo mi vida propia—

—No eres tan severa como aparentas —gimió Jasper— Y hablando de ti, dime, ¿qué tal te va? —

—Estoy tratando de vender mi apartamento —hizo una mueca.

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas? —

—Cuando la campaña Fantasy se vino abajo, perdí la mitad de mis ingresos... después vinieron otras cancelaciones —manifestó, tensa.

—Pero te recuperarás, eres famosa—

—Conocida —lo corrigió la chica con amargura— Esa no es la imagen que vende cosméticos y perfumes. Mi contrato con la agencia termina dentro de dos meses. No creo que vayan a renovarlo—

Jasper maldijo a James Witherdale antes de sonreír.

—Deberías casarte con Jacob. Se ha mantenido a tu lado y heredará los hoteles de su padre... —

Isabella sabía que extrañaría la vida que había llevado hasta entonces gracias a sus altos ingresos, pero no estaba dispuesta a casarse sólo para mantener su estilo de vida.

—Debí dejar de ver a Jacob hace varias semanas—

—Me gusta —comentó Jasper— No le hagas daño—

Al arreglarse para la cena esa noche, Isabella hizo una mueca. Ya había intentado dos veces dejar a Jacob. Le agradaba ese hombre, pero él quería formalizar su relación e Isabella siempre huía de los compromisos formales.

Para la mayoría de los hombres, ella representaba un trofeo, un objeto sexual cuyo principal atributo era despertar la envidia entre sus amigos. Medía uno ochenta, y tenía una figura y un rostro que la cámara adoraba. Su tez era impecable, el cabello maravillosos y los ojos hermosos. A los dieciséis años pasó a ser de una chica delgada a una mujer atractiva que hacía que las cabezas se volvieran a su paso. La atención de los demás hombres era un bálsamo contra los constantes ataques verbales de Edward.

Estuvo a punto de impedir que se hiciera modelo. De no haber sido por el divorcio, jamás hubiera podido seguir.

—Si la dejáis ir a Londres, enloquecerá. Es demasiado inmadura e indisciplinada—declaró Edward.

Éste siempre se esforzó por procurar que ella no tuviera lo que quería. Pero Isabella no se dio por vencida. Escaló a la fama peldaño a peldaño hasta aparecer en la portada de _Vogue_. Con infantilismo, reconoció, envió a Edward un ejemplar de la edición, por si no la había visto.

Jacob llegó con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y la chica se deprimió. Luego cenaron a la luz de las velas en un restaurante. Por más que Isabella se esforzaba por evadir el tema, Jacob la llevaba de nuevo al del matrimonio.

Su conciencia la atormentaba. Él había permanecido firme a su lado durante los ataques de la prensa. Otros amigos la abandonaron como ratas que huyen cuando el barco está a punto de hundirse; sin embargo Jacob nunca dudó de su inocencia. Era una lástima que no estuviera enamorada de él.

—Agradezco mucho tu amistad —le dijo Isabella con cuidado extremo.

— ¡No es eso lo que quiero! —Exclamó Jacob, exasperado— Quiero que te cases conmigo—

Durante el resto de la cena, Jacob no cesó en su empeño, entre ataques y resentimientos. Isabella logró calmarlo un poco, pero él bebió demasiado. Lamentablemente, habían acordado reunirse con amigos de Jacob para ir a un centro nocturno, pero sus intentos por cancelar el compromiso fueron mal recibidos. Temerosa de un escándalo público, la chica se dispuso a soportar una velada difícil. No quería lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo.

Demasiado tarde, comprendió que no debía haber ido. En el vestíbulo del centro nocturno, Jacob trató de abrazarla e Isabella le apartó las manos con la furia de una tigresa. Si algo aborrecía, era ser acariciada en público.

—Si no te comportas, me iré a casa —murmuró antes de alejarse de él, esperando que eso lo tranquilizara.

Tuvo que detenerse un segundo después al descubrir a Edward a menos de dos metros de distancia. Con su uno noventa y dos, era de los pocos que tenía que mirarla hacia abajo, aunque ella llevara tacones altos.

Isabella estaba paralizada, ruborizad y con el corazón acelerado, antes de adquirir una palidez cadavérica. Una mirada fría la perforaba. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó para el ataque inminente.

—Supongo que quieres hablar, Isabella —la voz suave y educada la amenazaba. Parecía una pantera negra a punto de salar sobre ella.

— ¿Has oído a alguien hablar? —preguntó la chica a Jacob, tomándolo del brazo— Yo no —pasó frente a Edward muy erguida y altiva.

— ¿Has visto quién era? —le preguntó Jacob al oído.

—Hace mucho tiempo, mi madre estuvo casada con su padre. Ese villano fue mi hermanastro. Y no nos despedimos en términos muy amistosos—

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre estuvo casada con Carlisle Cullen? —a Jacob lo impresionaba cualquiera cuya cuenta bancaria fuera más grande que la de su padre.

—No lo consideré importante—

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo has tratado así a Edward Cullen? —

—En una ocasión me acusó de tener los modales de una cualquiera —al sentarse, Isabella todavía trataba de controlarse— Debería legrarse al ver lo mucho que he mejorado—

—Mi padre debe un millón al Banco Cullen y esperamos obtener una prórroga del préstamo —comentó Jacob. La impresión del encuentro parecía haberlo vuelto sobrio— El asombro me impidió hablarle —se volvió a levantar de pronto— Será mejor que vaya a disculparme—

—Lo lamento... no quería perjudicarte... —

—Dios mío, debes tener instintos suicidas —murmuró él— Nadie trata a Edward Cullen así y sale bien librado—

—Yo sí —le indicó Isabella con más confianza que la que en realidad sentía.

Sabía que se había excedido. ¿Nunca aprendería? Edward la provocaba y ella volvía a morder el anzuelo. Los años de la adolescencia habían quedado atrás, pero ella seguía sintiéndose como una adolescente en su presencia. Nada había cambiado.

Bastó un encuentro para saberlo. Él la contempló con la altanería y desprecio de siempre. No habían vuelto a verse desde aquella noche fatídica. Él fue al extranjero poco después de la separación matrimonial. Los sentimientos desagradables que la embargaban eran abrumadores.

Esa noche reaccionó en defensa propia como en el pasado, reconoció avergonzada, para no mostrar ante él su vulnerabilidad. Por otra parte era lógico que la hostilidad de Edward hubiera renacido al enterarse de la posibilidad de que los nexos familiares volvieran a ligarlos.

En esa ocasión, ese hombre tenía la ventaja. Esa vez era él quien la aislaba. Isabella reconoció la habilidad de Edward para manipular a su madre y a Jasper a su antojo. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos no se dieran cuenta? Era evidente que a Jasper le agradaba la posibilidad de volver a ser parte del clan Cullen. Como siempre, estaba endeudado, y Carlisle siempre había sido generoso con su dinero.

Y como Jasper, su madre siempre admiró a Edward. Era muy inteligente, hablaba media docena de idiomas con fluidez admirable y tenía tanto éxito en las finanzas internacionales, que pronto sería el director de Industrias Cullen. Se decía que todo lo que todo lo que tocaba lo convertía en oro. Carlisle lo creía capaz de caminar sobre el agua. Literalmente.

—Debo reconocer que ha sido muy amable —comento Jacob con alivio al regresar— Nos ha invitado a su mesa—

— ¿Y tus amigos? —preguntó Isabella, alarmada.

—No seas tan ingenua, Isabella —Jacob hizo una mueca— Jamás debes rechazar una invitación como ésta, en especial viniendo de Cullen. Tienen influencias en los lugares más insospechados... —

—Lo lamento, tengo una jaqueca terrible —la chica se puso de pie con expresión desdeñosa— Puedes pedirme un taxi, si lo prefieres... —

—Isabella —él negaba con la cabeza.

Ella no cedería. No caería en una trampa como esa. Jamás daría la oportunidad a Edward de denigrarla en público. Era sobresaliente en ese aspecto. Hubo una época en la que la joven no habría resistido... una época en la que habría hecho cualquier cosa que él hubiera pedido... Se alegró de haber llegado a una madurez propia de sus veinticuatro años.

Jacob estaba furioso, pero Isabella no cedió. Tras repetirle que buscara a sus amigos, lo dejó y regresó sola a casa.

Al encender las luces de la sala, se quitó los zapatos y fue a oír los mensajes del contestador automático. Nada. Antes habría encontrado al menos un par de mensajes. Ahora... El _iceberg_ que llevaba a inocentes hombres casados al suicidio era noticia pasada. Tendría que vender el apartamento por mucho menos de lo que había pagado por él. Su cuenta bancaria estaba casi agotada. Tenía seguros que cubrían casi todo lo imaginable, menos el estar desempleada. Los periódicos dieron una imagen despreciable de ella al publicar un sinnúmero de fotografías de la esposa de James con el rostro bañado en lágrimas; Isabella ignoraba la existencia de esa mujer, que vivía en un pueblecito con sus hijos, en tanto James llevaba la vida de un soltero despreocupado en la gran ciudad, excepto los fines de semana.

¡Tuvo el descaro de decirle a Isabella que los fines de semana iba a ver a sus padres ancianos! Con un sonido mezcla de sollozo y risa, la chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Y cómo fue James capaz de contarle tantas mentiras? Por el dinero, pensó con cinismo. La historia real apenas habría despertado el interés de la prensa, sin embargo, James la tergiversó haciéndola aparecer como una bruja perversa que usaba a los hombres a su antojo antes de desecharlos como pañuelos sucios cuando se aburría de ellos. La verdad... la verdad era mucho más patética, reflexionó.

Allí estaba, arreglada con un sexy vestido negro que mostraba sus curvas perfectas y largas piernas y, ¿qué era en realidad?, se preguntó con dolor al ver su imagen en uno de los espejos de su guardarropa. ¡Un fraude completo! Menos mujer que la frágil esposa de James, que lo amaba, le dio hijos y fue capaz de perdonarlo en el momento en que fue hospitalizado.

¿Cómo sería amar de esa manera? No podía imaginarlo... nunca amó, sólo una vez experimentó el poder devastador del deseo... y eso ni siquiera se permitía recordarlo, pues le dolió tanto que terminó destrozada. Muy en el fondo, el dolor seguía allí como un sistema de alarma interior, y si se dejaba abrazar por un hombre, la alarma se disparaba. ¿Qué pasaría si se permitiera sentir algo? Al instante, el hielo la envolvería, por completo.

El telefonillo junto a la puerta sonó. Eran las dos de la mañana. Con el entrecejo fruncido, fue a contestar.

—Soy Edward... —

Un nudo de temor se formó en el estómago de Isabella y dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás.

— ¡Vete! —exclamó antes de oír voces ahogadas como si él hablara con alguien.

—Cálmate, _cara_ —ronroneó Edward.

Parpadeando asombrada ante el nombre afectuoso, la chica se dejó llevar por el pánico.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —

Se alejó de la puerta con la respiración agitada y se sentó en el sofá. No estaba de humor para un enfrentamiento con Edward. Sabía que tenía que suceder, pero jamás imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

Incrédula, oyó que su puerta se abría. Se irguió aterrorizada, maldiciéndose por no haber puesto la cadena de seguridad.

— ¿Quiere que llame al médico, señor Cullen? —la joven reconoció la voz del vigilante nocturno.

—No creo que sea necesario ahora que estoy aquí —manifestó Edward— Muchas gracias—

—Ha sido un placer servirle, señor Cullen —ella oyó el sonido de un billete que cambiaba de manos y siguió sin poder moverse. No podía creer que ese hombre hubiera logrado introducirse en el apartamento que creía seguro, ¡y con la colaboración del vigilante!

— ¡Si... si no te mar... marchas, llamaré a la policía! —le gritó la chica al verlo aparecer en el umbral de la sala.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella lo miró de pies a cabeza. Estaba maravilloso.

—Que atractivo eres—le había dicho cuando lo vio por primera vez a la tierna edad de trece años. Para su sorpresa, Carlisle se rió. Edward no.

Y a pesar del tiempo, seguía admirándolo. Parecía un príncipe tártaro de brillantes ojos oscuros y nariz aristocrática. El efecto total era sensualmente devastador. A los trece años no sabía qué lo hacía tan perturbador. Ahora sí.

Ese hombre era muy sensual. Irradiaba energía. El aire mismo vibraba a su alrededor e Isabella volvió a preguntarse, como hiciera muchos años atrás, cómo sería estar con él en la cama.

Una vocecita interior le recordó que no era ignorante por completo en ese sentido y la mortificación la envolvió. No le sorprendía que esas imágenes la visitaran en ese momento. Era la primera vez que se miraban frente a frente después de esa abominable noche más de seis años atrás.

—La policía —le recordó Edward con sorna— ¿No dijiste que ibas a llamarla? ¿O tal vez creas que la publicidad puede perjudicarte? —

— ¿Cómo convenciste al guardia para que te dejara entrar? —preguntó la chica, controlándose.

—Le dije que tienes tendencias suicidas —le indicó Edward— Y quizá las adquieras cuando termine contigo—

— ¡Fuera! —Jadeó Isabella— ¡Fuera de mi apartamento! —

—No será tuyo por mucho tiempo —le indicó él con divertida crueldad— Y saldrás perdiendo en la operación... su precio de venta no cubrirá el valor de la hipoteca—

— ¡Maldito, vete al infierno! —Lo interrumpió ella, temblorosa— Sé a qué te refieres. No soy tonta... —

—Pero no lograste aprobar ninguno de los caros cursos a los que asististe —aportó él.

—Soy fuerte —expresó, negándose a responder al ataque.

—Para mi sorpresa —aceptó Edward— Si me hubieras hecho caso, tendrías tu carrera como modelo y una buena educación para respaldarte, pero en este momento, no tienes ninguna de las dos... —

—No puedo creer que sólo hayas venido a burlarte de mí—

—He venido a cerciorarme de que comprendes tu posición actual. Si crees que tu futuro va cuesta abajo estás equivocada. La vida podría ser mucho más dolorosa para ti... con un poco de ayuda de mi parte—

— ¿Estás amenazándome? —preguntó Isabella, con la sangre helada en las venas.

— ¿Te sorprende? —Edward se dejó caer en un sillón— No tengo intenciones de permitir que te interpongas entre mi padre y tu madre por segunda vez... —

— ¿Por segunda vez? —la joven se humedeció los labios resecos.

—Lograste acabar con su relación hace seis años... —

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —

—La verdad; y esta vez las cosas marchaban bien hasta que tú interviniste—

—No sé de qué estás hablando—

—Esme pidió a papá anoche más tiempo para analizar su propuesta y los dos sabemos por qué, ¿no es así? —él arqueó una ceja.

—Es natural que quiera pensar bien las cosas —la chica levantó el mentón de forma altiva— No puedes culparme por eso. ¡Por todos los cielos, se divorció de él hace cinco años! —

—Maldita egoísta —murmuró Edward con suavidad amenazadora— Esme no tenía ninguna duda hasta que te vio ayer —eso la hizo ruborizarse— Teme perder a su hija, ¿puedes creerlo? Los lazos familiares son muy importantes para Esme. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —

—Nada que no volvería a repetir —declaró Isabella, altiva, a pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos— Si tiene dudas, no me culpes a mí. Tu padre no fue un dechado de fidelidad cuando estuvieron casados y tal vez eso es lo que le preocupa—

—Ya te dije hace muchos años que esas acusaciones eran falsas —él apretó el mentón— Y si las repites ante Esme, estoy dispuesto a romper cada hueso de tu vengativo cuerpo—

Asombrada por la profundidad de su ira, Isabella palideció y dio un paso atrás. Era cierto que no tenía pruebas concretas acerca de la vida adúltera de Carlisle un año antes de que sus padres se separaran, pero se lo había dicho a Edward y, por una fracción de segundo, la expresión de él la convenció de que estaba enterado de la aventura extramarital de su padre. Isabella lo tomó por sorpresa y su negativa ocurrió demasiado tarde para que fuera creíble.

Edward lo sabía aunque para él no había nada inmoral en el comportamiento de su padre. En su mundo, el que un hombre tuviera amantes era lo más común. Pero si su madre se enteraba, eso la destrozaría. Ahora se preguntaba si Esme estaría enterada en aquella época de que Carlisle tenía una amante.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —insistió él, furioso.

—Nada... que sea de tu incumbencia —insistió Isabella.

—Tratándose de la felicidad de mi padre, es de mi incumbencia—

—Dudo que él agradezca tu interferencia... y si mi madre se entera de que has venido a amenazarme... —

— ¿Piensas decírselo? —Edward parecía un felino salvaje a punto de saltar.

Isabella no pensaba hacerlo, pero estaba furiosa y se limitó a alzar un hombro en un gesto provocativo.

—Tal vez sí... o tal vez no —manifestó con dulzura, pero lanzando chispas marrones por los ojos— Tendrás que esperar para verlo, ¿no es así, Edward? —

Para su placer, lo vio palidecer, y entonces sonrió satisfecha. Edward había cometido una tontería al ir a amenazarla. Él apretó los puños y se levanto.

—Esta noche he venido a tu casa a apelar a tus buenos sentimientos—

—En lo que a ti se refiere, no los tengo, Edward —le indicó ella.

—Podría aplastarte con una mano —le aseguró con furia salvaje en la mirada— Y lo haré si interfieres en el camino de nuestros padres—

Era evidente que Edward la odiaba. E Isabella sabía por qué, el motivo estaba latente entre ellos, sin expresarse, pero vivo. Se estremeció, incapaz de sostener más esas miradas frías e inclementes.

La puerta de entrada se cerró con suavidad cuando él se marchó. Vencida por la tensión, se desplomó en la silla más próxima. Se sentía enferma. Edward la había acusado de ser vengativa cuando sólo deseaba la felicidad de su madre. ¿Había sido una egoísta al insinuarle a Esme que, si volvía a casarse con Carlisle, dejaría de verla?

Pero, ¿no era eso verdad? No soportaba a Edward y la feroz hostilidad entre ellos sería dolorosamente evidente para sus padres. No contribuiría a la felicidad conyugal, así que el contacto con su madre sólo podría darse cuando Edward no estuviera presente. ¿Era culpa de ella? Las lágrimas surgieron. Los recuerdos volvían...

Era cierto. Le molestó mucho el que su madre volviera a casarse años atrás. Si hubiera conocido a Carlisle antes de la boda, si lo hubiera tratado, quizás habría reaccionado de otra manera.

Los cambios materiales en su estilo de vida no ayudaron. Isabella fue enviada a un internado en el que sus compañeras se burlaban de ella por su acento. Sus amigas y la tía abuela que le daban seguridad le fueron arrancadas de pronto. En lugar de ver más a su madre, fue alejada de ella. ¿Era tan difícil entender que se sintiera herida y sola?

El mayor asombro lo recibió al enterarse de que, en ausencia de sus mayores, Edward sería responsable de ella. Su hermanastro la gobernaba con mano de hierro. Cuando fue expulsada de la escuela por haberse escapado una noche, fue él quien se hizo cargo y la instaló en un convento de disciplina rígida; también fue él quien la castigó cuando suspendió los exámenes y la hizo pasar las vacaciones asistiendo a clases particulares.

A Carlisle le divertía la actitud autoritaria de su hijo, así que las pocas veces que estaba presente, no interfería. Esme adquirió el hábito de salir de la habitación cada vez que su hija solicitaba su ayuda. Por desafiar a Edward, Isabella se negó a estudiar. Con frecuencia se metía en problemas en la escuela, pero no le importaba, ya que eso la hizo popular entre sus compañeras.

A los diecisiete años, su hermanastro la sacó gritando del coche de su primer novio. Había salido a hurtadillas a su cita, temerosa de que su madre considerara que Mike, de veintidós años, era demasiado mayor para ella. Pasaron la velada jugando a los bolos... nada podía ser más inocuo. Mike detuvo el coche a unos cien metros de la entrada de la casa y estaba a punto de darle un beso, cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia y fue arrastrada del vehículo por Edward.

—Vuelve a acercarte a ella y te romperé los dedos uno a uno —comentó Edward a Mike con una sonrisa fría. Ese fue el final del romance y la noticia corrió de boca en boca. El muchacho se encargó de ello. «Sal con Isabella y tendrás que vértelas con Edward Cullen». No era de extrañar que destrozara su vida social. Hasta sus amigas se burlaron de ella. Sin embargo, no satisfecho con haberla humillado, su hermanastro comentó el incidente a Carlisle y a Esme, asegurándose así de que la poca libertad de que disfrutaba le fuera recortada.

¿Era de extrañar que aborreciera a Edward? Todavía se estremecía al recordar los años en que tuvo que soportar sus sermones. Pero él no era quién para dar lecciones a nadie.

Desde que nació, siempre llamó la atención. Cuando Carlisle y su millonaria esposa brasileña se separaron, Edward fue el niño más disputado del mundo occidental. Carlisle fue el perdedor, pero cuando su esposa falleció, volvió a luchar por la custodia, en esa ocasión contra la abuela materna. Carlisle al fin resultó triunfante, pero nunca logró controlar el carácter explosivo de su hijo.

Sus aventuras de adolescente causaron sensación en Europa. A los dieciocho años heredó la fortuna de su madre y durante varios años se dedicó a vivir como un salvaje. Su apetito insaciable de mujeres hermosas era conocido por todo el mundo.

Cuando sus pensamientos amenazaban con saltar a su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Isabella refrenó los recuerdos. Se preparó para dormir, apartando de su mente las amenazas de Edward... Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacerle?

Amanecía cando despertó una hora después, de una horrible pesadilla, temblando. A la luz del día, el temor todavía la perseguía.

Fue a servirse un vaso de agua a la cocina. Sobre piernas débiles, se sentó en una silla con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Se le permitió dar una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Debido a los exámenes escolares, la fiesta se celebró varios meses después de la fecha. El motivo del festejo era doble: Su cumpleaños y el que hubiera terminado la escuela. Para variar, Esme y Carlisle tenían que salir, pero Edward no tuvo el tacto suficiente. Por extraño que fuera, horas más tarde, agradecería al cielo que él estuviera allí.

Antes de que la fiesta empezara, Edward la asombró al felicitarla por su apariencia antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones al otro extremo de la casa. Acababa de regresar del extranjero y hacía casi un año que no lo veía. Isabella se preguntó si al fin él habría cambiado su actitud con ella.

Había prometido que no se serviría alcohol durante la fiesta, pero la mayoría de sus invitados llevaron vino. Temerosa de hacerse notar, aceptó tomarse un par de copas. A mitad de la reunión, se presentaron seis chicos no invitados, pero dado que uno era el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas, Isabella los dejó pasar.

Sucedió en la biblioteca. Algunas parejas se habían refugiado allí e Isabella fue a sacarlos, pues estaban algo bebidos y en esa habitación se guardaban muchos objetos valiosos. En ese momento debió haber pedido ayuda a Edward, pero la mayoría de los asistentes eran sus amigos y no quiso ponerlos en evidencia.

Estaba apagando una lámpara cuando alguien trató de asirla por la espalda e Isabella dejó escapar un grito. Primero pensó que era uno de los chicos que le estaba gastando una broma, pero cuando sintió que la arrastraban al suelo se dio cuenta de que, quien fuera, no estaba bromeando.

El tipo era muy fuerte. Isabella se defendió como pudo, tratando de darle puntapiés y arañarlo cuando le subió la falda hasta la cintura y le mordisqueó la curva expuesta de los senos. Él le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar que volviera a gritar. Seguía luchando por soltarse cuando la luz principal se encendió y quedó libre de pronto.

Su atacante huyó e Isabella no logró verle la cara, pero para su asombro, Edward no trató de detenerlo. Simplemente giró sobre sus talones y salió a anunciar que la fiesta había terminado. En ese momento no pudo comprender que su hermanastro había interpretado erróneamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Trastabillando y llorando, Isabella subió corriendo a su habitación. Se quito la ropa y se metió en la ducha, ansiosa por lavar el toque de las manos que la habían mancillado. Tenía marcas en los senos y un chichón en la cabeza. Todavía temblaba aterrorizada sentada en la cama, cuando Edward llamó y entro en la habitación.

— ¡Mujerzuela! —todavía atontada por el incidente la joven lo miró incrédula.

—Él me atacó —logró balbucear— Trataba de violarme... —

Todavía recordaba la forma en que Edward la miró. Estaba pálido, rígido por la tensión. Reconoció la furia que luchaba por controlar. Por un momento, le pareció que la creía, que estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido que su asaltante escapara en lugar de llamar a la policía. Pero sus palabras derrumbaron esa esperanza.

—Me revuelves el estómago —manifestó entre dientes— Nunca olvidaré lo que he visto esta noche—

No le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, no dudó en creer lo peor de ella. Su reacción la llevó a estallar en lágrimas. Cuando se calmó, la aterrorizó el pensar en lo que podría decir a su madre y a Carlisle.

No pensó en lo que hizo a continuación. De haber sabido lo que ocurriría, habría permanecido en la seguridad de su cuarto... pero tenía tantos deseos de que Edward la escuchara y le creyera, que ni siquiera pensó en ponerse una bata.

Llamó a la puerta de él. Aun cuando veía una luz interior que escapaba de la habitación, no obtuvo respuesta. Entró sin hacer ruido. La lámpara de mesa iluminaba el cuerpo de Edward. Estaba dormido. Y en ese momento, Isabella hizo algo que ella misma se negaba a reconocer después.

Una sábana blanca apenas cubría sus caderas. Estaba desnudo y ella dudó en cuanto a si debía despertarlo. Ahora reconocía que se encontraba hechizada por su belleza masculina, pero entonces no lo sabía. Por vez primera reaccionó al atractivo físico de Edward. No era el hijo de Carlisle, su arrogante y atractivo hermanastro. No, fue algo más personal, mucho más íntimo, y las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella le resultaban dolorosamente nuevas.

Él abrió los ojos. Algo brilló en su mirada mientras ella se hallaba allí, paralizada, hasta que Edward levantó las manos y con decisión la hizo acostarse junto a él.

—_Carissima... bella mia_ —murmuró apasionado contra sus labios y la chica pensó que la estaba confundiendo con otra persona. No era posible que la llamara de manera tan afectuosa.

— ¡Edward! —jadeó incrédula antes de que la callara con sus labios.

Isabella no podía decir que hubiera levantado la voz ni un dedo para rechazarlo. La terrible verdad era que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. De hecho, no recordaba que algo hubiera pasado por su mente en esos momentos enfebrecidos.

La explosión de deseo, de necesidad, de ansia, fue instantánea. La invasión de la lengua de Edward en su boca provocó en ella intensas oleadas de placer. En segundos se convirtió en arcilla maleable. Edward la besaba con erotismo electrizante. Lo rodeó con los brazos con abandono y el hechizo continuó hasta que una voz masculina resonó en el dormitorio, interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Me tendiste una trampa! —rugió Edward, mirándola con furia.

A pesar de que habían transcurrido seis años desde el acontecimiento, Isabella todavía se estremecía al recordar el momento en que su hermanastro la soltó y ella vio a Carlisle al pie de la cama. Ignorándola, éste se puso a gritar a su hijo en italiano. Normalmente tranquilo, el padre de Edward estaba furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Pero luego, de manera extraña, se calmó. Hasta esbozó una sonrisa amarga al decir algo cortante. Luego Carlisle se quitó la chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros de Isabella y casi la arrastró fuera de la habitación, pronunciando palabras violentas en contra de su hijo por encima del hombro. Su adorado hijo...

Esme fue después a su habitación. La joven trató de explicar lo inexplicable, pero las lágrimas la abrumaron.

—Déjalo pasar, cariño —murmuró Esme, también con lágrimas en los ojos— Sé que debes sentirte mal, pero a tu edad, hacemos tonterías... es difícil controlar tus sentimientos, pero lo superaras... —

Su madre suponía que se había arrojado a los brazos de su hijastro porque estaba enamorada de él e Isabella estaba tan avergonzada y confusa que no pudo protestar. Odiaba a Edward y, no obstante, cuando él la tocó había estallado en llamas. No era un descubrimiento que quisiera compartir con su madre.

Edward interpretó su presencia al lado de la cama como una invitación sexual. Por qué lo hizo y por qué reaccionó de esa manera nunca lo comprendería. Él jamás insinuó que la considerara atractiva. ¿La habría confundido con otra mujer? No le parecía lógico. ¿Por qué la tocó? Para humillarla... lastimarla... y, ¿cuándo esperaba detenerse?

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se había marchado a su apartamento en Londres. Carlisle le aseguró a la chica que él no la culpaba, que la consideraba inocente, sin embargo, eso sólo la hizo sentirse más culpable que nunca. Tenía mucho miedo a provocar una ruptura entre padre e hijo, por lo que trató de justificar a Edward, pero Carlisle la acalló, diciéndole que su hijo era ocho años mayor que ella.

—No puedo razonar con Carlisle —le indicó Esme más tarde— Es muy rígido respecto a muchas cosas y, aunque le he dicho que no fueron más que unos besos, no quiere escucharme. Dice que ya no puede confiar en Edward y está muy molesto con él. Creo que le ordenó que se fuera y eso ha debido destrozarlos a ambos. Hasta ahora estaban tan unidos... —

Edward la acusó de haberle tendido una trampa. Y era lógico que pensara eso porque, tal y como resultaron las cosas, bien pudo haberlo hecho. Su padre le ordenó que se fuera y ella fue liberada de cualquier responsabilidad por el incidente.

Un par de días más tarde, partió con una amiga y su familia a pasar un mes de vacaciones en Francia y, mientras estaba allí, recibió una carta de su madre, diciéndole que se separaba de Carlisle.

¿Tuvo ella la culpa de eso? Se inclinaba a pensar que no. Hacía unos meses que Esme no era la misma, había algo que estaba mal en su relación con Carlisle, cierta tensión que nada tenía que ver con lo que ocurrió entre Edward y ella.

Santo Dios, ¿cómo era posible que su madre quisiera volver a casarse con Carlisle? En el momento que lo pensó, Isabella se despreció por ello. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Estaría Jasper en lo cierto al decir que su rechazo a la reconciliación de Esme y Carlisle fuera más el reflejo de su odio por Edward que una preocupación auténtica por la felicidad de su madre?

A media mañana del día siguiente recibió una llamada de Lauren Mallory, la administradora de la agencia de modelos en la que trabajaba desde los dieciocho años.

—Tengo un encargo de última hora para ti... si el orgullo te permite aceptarlo —anunció Lauren.

Isabella se mordió el labio, suponiendo que la comisión sería menor que las que antes recibía.

—Un folleto de vacaciones —continuó la mujer sin esperar respuesta— Para una firma muy respetada —agregó— Villas St. Saviour. El mismo señor St. Saviour estuvo aquí hace menos de media hora e insistió en que te quería a ti. Si mal no recuerdo, los encargos en los que te piden a ti no abundan estos días —enfatizó la agente.

—Me alegro —manifestó Isabella, tensa. Su reunión con Lauren un mes atrás, distó mucho de ser agradable. Como buena empresaria, a la mujer no le importaba si James Witherdale mentía. Lo que le reprochaba a Isabella era que, en su estupidez, se hubiera dejado arrastrar a tan mala publicidad. La agencia perdió su jugosa comisión cuando el contrato Fantasy fue cancelado.

—Perfecto. El señor St. Saviour considera que eres una dama con clase. Pero he tenido que reducir tu tarifa acostumbrada —manifestó Lauren — Tu avión sale mañana por la tarde—

— ¿Tan pronto? —

—Estarás libre hasta el lunes —le recordó la agente— Las tomas serán en Italia... estarás de regreso el sábado. Usarán un fotógrafo al que no conozco, pero no puedes ser exigente. Las otras modelos son italianas—

Isabella dejó el auricular en su sitio cuando Ella terminó de darle las instrucciones para el viaje. Al día siguiente estaría en Italia. Habría ido sólo por el precio del billete de avión, reconoció, aunque sólo fuera para alejarse un poco de todo aquello. A la mañana siguiente llamó a su madre, pero no la localizó. Llamó a Jasper a su trabajo para informarlo de sus planes.

Ya era tarde cuando su avión tocó tierra en Pisa. Su nombre fue mencionado en el sistema de altavoces del aeropuerto y fue recibida en el mostrador de la compañía de aviación por un hombrecillo insignificante que cogió su maleta y la hizo seguirlo a un coche de alquiler.

Su destino era una elegante urbanización en el valle de La Magra, un poco apartado del sector turístico. Isabella no conocía la Toscana, ya que durante sus visitas a Roma y Milán nunca tuvo tiempo para hacer turismo. Con una sonrisa reprimida, se dijo que debió aprovechar mejor la época en la que estuvo en la cima de la popularidad, pues ahora no podía darse esos lujos. Tendría que aceptar lo que le ofrecieran, sólo para sobrevivir.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para apreciar el paisaje, así que apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y dormitó, despertando con sobresalto cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y la brisa fresca le dio en la cara.

El conductor del taxi ya había bajado su maleta. Al descender, Isabella contempló una cerca de piedra enorme frente a ella, con una imponente puerta de roble. La joven frunció el entrecejo. Más parecía la entrada a un convento que a un hotel. El taxista tiró de una cuerda para llamar y regresó a su vehículo.

—_Signorina_ Swan —se anunció Isabella a la anciana que abrió la puerta.

—Soy sorda —le indicó la mujer con una sonrisa tocándose la oreja— Soy Sue—

Preguntándose si sería verdad que era sorda, Isabella tomó su maleta y la siguió por un amplio y oscuro patio. La mujer la llevó hasta un vestíbulo que parecía más acogedor que lo que el exterior indicaba. No obstante, no había recepción... y todo estaba muy silencioso.

Mientras seguía a la anciana por una escalinata de caracol la chica sonrió para sí. El lugar era muy distinto a los hoteles de lujo que conocía. En cuanto al silencio, no era la temporada alta y no estaban en la zona hotelera. También era tarde y las otras modelos se encontrarían descansando, dispuestas a presentarse a la sesión de fotografía a primera hora.

Sue la llevó a una habitación con antigüedades auténticas y dimensiones tan impresionantes que la dejaron boquiabierta. Una impresionante cama con dosel y cortinajes de brocado dominaba la alcoba. Una puerta abierta conducía a un baño con instalaciones modernas. Ventanas francesas daban a una terraza de piedra adornada con flores.

Mientras Isabella buscaba la acostumbrada lista con el reglamento del hotel, Sue desapareció. La joven rió por la celeridad con la que la anciana se marchó y fijó la vista en una bandeja con café y sándwiches sobre una mesa cerca de la cama.

No le agradaba tomar café antes de dormir y buscó un teléfono. No lo había. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. No sería propio pedir que le llevaran agua mineral a esa hora si Sue era la única integrante del personal en servicio.

Se dio una ducha rápida, comió un sándwich y dio unos sorbos de café antes de meterse en la cama. Le parecía extraño que nadie hubiera salido a recibirla, ni siquiera el fotógrafo para darle instrucciones para la sesión del día siguiente. Tal vez la fama la hacía sentirse demasiado importante, se reprendió. Y no podía quejarse del alojamiento. Minutos después de apagar la luz, estaba profundamente dormida.

—_Buongiorno, signorina__..._ —

—_Buon _lo que sea —murmuró Isabella, desperezándose y abrió los ojos cuando tiraban de las cortinas, iluminando la habitación con un sol brillante. Al enderezarse, reconoció que la voz era de hombre, trató de cubrirse con las mantas, diciéndose que si alguien tenía que entrar en su habitación, prefería que hubiera sido una doncella y no un sirviente.

—_Giorno_ —terminó el hombre por ella con voz firme.

«Y un sirviente irritante», se dijo la chica, molesta. Lo que más la irritaba era que su voz fuera tan parecida a la de Edward.

Entrecerró los párpados para ver bien al intruso a la luz brillante y casi dejó caer la sábana que la cubría.

Con ojos incrédulos, exclamó:

— ¿A... Edward? —

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Anima92, a Beatriz Cullen y a Mikagiss por ponerle a la historia en alerta, y también a memoriescullen y a Giselitha por ponerla en favorito. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Además quería, a las que ya leyeron el capitulo anterior hacer una corrección. Cuando habla de la amante de Carlisle, dice que es rubia. Debería decir que tenía el cabello color caramelo. **_

_**Lo siento, me acabo de dar cuenta. **_

_**Dado que la historia ha tenido tanta atención, como regalo publicare este capítulo tan rápido. **_

_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Bienvenida a mi guarida en Toscana —Edward se alejó indolente del marco de la puertaventana donde estaba apoyado, para acercarse a la cama.

Creyendo que vivía una pesadilla, Isabella se hizo para atrás contra la cabecera de la cama. Él estaba muy atractivo, con ropa para montar; botas largas, pantalón ajustado y camiseta negra que se le pegaban como una segunda piel. No era real... no podía ser real y, si cerraba los ojos, tal vez desaparecería.

—Es evidente que no te despiertas con la mente despejada cuando duermes sola —manifestó Edward con un tono que la hizo estremecerse— Yo puedo cambiar eso. Y por lo que veo, será satisfactorio. Pareces una amante ardiente. Creía que sin maquillaje no estarías tan guapa, _cara_... —

Isabella parpadeó, incrédula. Edward estaba apoyado en uno de los postes de la cama, examinando cada centímetro de piel que mostraba por encima de la sábana.

—Tantos amantes y tantas camas —continuó él— Esperaba quedar un tanto decepcionado, pero no es así. Pareces tan fresca e inmaculada. _Madre di Dio_... ¿cómo lo logras? Aunque, por supuesto, no me quejo—

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación de hotel? —Logro balbucear Isabella, todavía sin comprender— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? —

—Ah, la dama habla, qué lástima —suspiró Edward con resignación fingida— ¿Por dónde empiezo? Este no es un hotel. Es una casa privada que me pertenece. La adquirí hacer tres años. Estaba en ruinas, pero era un lugar tan impresionante... Tuve que adquirirlo—

— ¿_Tu_ casa? —Repitió la chica, incrédula— ¿Ésta es tu casa? ¿Y qué hago aquí? —

—Yo te traje —manifestó Edward, tranquilo— Fue muy fácil. Max St. Saviour es un conocido de negocios y le encantan las aventuras románticas. No tuve problemas para convencerlo de que fuera a tu agencia en mi nombre. ¿Te agradó el detalle de la tarifa reducida? A Max no le gustó, pero me pareció que le daría una apariencia de autenticidad... —

— ¡No te creo! —exclamó incrédula. La furia enrojecía las mejillas de Isabella— ¿Tratas de decirme que no hay tal asignación? ¡No te creo! —repitió.

—Max no podría pagarte —manifestó Edward con tono dulzón— Pero yo sí y no necesito una cámara de fotos para saber qué hacer contigo—

La mente de Isabella nadaba en un mar de ideas confusas. ¿No había ningún trabajo? ¿Qué hacía allí, entonces? ¿Por qué la había llevado Edward a la Toscana? ¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo, como nunca la había mirado? ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Se habría vuelto loco? Ese no era el Edward que conocía.

—Eres una mujer de belleza espectacular —decía Edward— Y si te quedas ahí, es probable que decida unirme a ti en la cama—

Isabella tiró de la sábana con fuerza. No podía apartar la vista de la cara del hombre.

— ¿De... de qué hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loco?—

—No hables tan alto —le indicó Edward, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Me... me trajiste a Italia para un trabajo que no existe? —Preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra con claridad— ¿Por qué?—

—Tengo la impresión de que nuestros respectivos padres estarán mejor si tú no te encuentras cerca de ellos. Pude haberte golpeado en la cabeza para sacarte de tu apartamento hace cuarenta y ocho horas, pero habría sido una tontería. Pocas veces cometo tonterías, _cara_—

— ¡Estás completamente loco! —le espetó Isabella.

—No. Si hubieras desaparecido, se habrían hecho preguntas —señaló Edward— Así estás haciendo un trabajo... —

— ¡Lo pagarás caro! —

—Tengo tu pasaporte, tu dinero y las tarjetas de crédito, aunque esas no te servirán de mucho ahora —comentó él, burlón— Todas están al límite—

— ¿Tienes mi pasaporte... cómo sabes que están al límite?—

—Estoy muy al tanto de tu situación económica —aceptó él— Como banquero, me pregunto cómo es que te has metido en tantos problemas. Estás de deudas hasta el cuello—

La chica volvió la cabeza, humillada. Cuando empezó a ganar mucho, no se preocupó por ahorrar, y una vez que Esme se divorció de Carlisle negándose a aceptar una pensión, decidió comprarle una casa decente en la cual vivir. Le compró a su madre una casa pequeña no lejos de Londres. En varias ocasiones la mandó de vacaciones. Varias veces ayudó a su hermano a saldar sus deudas y compraba buenos regalos para la familia y amistades. El apartamento fue el único lujo que se permitió para ella. Jamás imaginó que los altos ingresos que recibía terminarían de pronto y no estaba preparada para ello.

—Necesitas un mecenas rico que se encargue de pagar tus caprichos —murmuró Edward— Soy muy generoso con mis amantes, aunque por extraño que te parezca, nunca he tenido una querida, _cara_... Jamás he tenido que comprar a una mujer. Pero cuanto más te veo en esa cama, más creo que será una inversión productiva... —

A Isabella le parecía que una banda de acero se apretaba dolorosamente en sus sienes con cada palabra que Edward pronunciaba. Quizás era muy tonta, pero no comprendía por qué él actuaba de esa manera.

—No... sabía que eras así... —murmuró sin pensarlo.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —Se rió él sin humor— Muchas cosas han cambiado durante los últimos seis años. ¿Te sorprende saber que siempre me molestó que me hicieran responsable de ti cuando te convertiste en mi hermanastra? —

— ¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! —se defendió la joven.

—Pero no había nadie que se encargara de cuidarte —comentó Edward, especulativo— Nuestros padres viajaban mucho. Y nadie mejor que yo sabe que mi padre estaba feliz de dejarte en mis manos. Esme te protegía demasiado y mi padre no quería tener problemas con ella por intentar meterte en cintura, así que me endilgaron una tarea que no quería—

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —

—Y con tu actitud, me hiciste aborrecer el tener hijos alguna vez —continuó Edward, inmutable.

—Si eso significa que nunca habrá una segunda versión de ti haciendo la vida imposible a alguien, me alegro —exclamó Isabella, pero en el fondo le dolió mucho lo que él le decía, sin saber por qué. ¿Acaso no supo siempre que Edward la odiaba?

Lo único nuevo era que jamás imaginó que ese hombre hubiera sido obligado a responsabilizarse de ella. Siempre creyó que él lo hacía sólo por molestarla. Aunque en el fondo quizá él tenía razón. Alguien tenía que cuidarla. Esme y Carlisle viajaban mucho y Jasper siempre fue un chico callado y retraído que prefería estar en un internado y no recibir atención familiar.

—Sólo tenía veintiún años —apuntó Edward, haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta infantil de Isabella— Y nadie podía controlarte. Entre tu madre y tu tía abuela te habían estropeado. Francamente, Esme no podía hacer nada contigo. Tu temperamento es tan diferente al de ella...—

Las lágrimas quemaban detrás de los párpados de Isabella. Nunca odió más a Edward y, a la vez, jamás se sintió más desolada. Recordó la soledad de aquellos años cuando pensaba que nadie se interesaba por ella.

—Tuve que actuar más como tu padre que como tu hermanastro —manifestó él con tono gélido— No me conoces como soy ahora, porque durante los últimos seis años has crecido y ahora te trato como a una adulta. No tienes idea del placer que esa libertad me provoca—

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —murmuró la chica cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Por qué? —Edward contemplaba el alborotado cabello chocolate rojizo que le llegaba a los hombros— ¿De verdad eres tan tonta? Hace seis años, virtualmente destruiste mi relación con mi padre... —

—No... no fue cul... —Isabella no estaba preparada para ese ataque.

—La única mujer que ha estado a punto de atraparme sólo tenía dieciocho años —la interrumpió Edward— Pero no era una virgen inocente. Sabías con precisión lo que hacías esa noche... —

— ¡No es cierto! —

—Y lograste tu propósito —continuó él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos— Esperaste hasta oír que Esme y Carlisle regresaban para ir a mi habitación a sabiendas de que se sorprenderían al ver que la fiesta había terminado y que la primera escala de Esme sería en tu habitación. Al no encontrarte, sabías que mi padre iría a buscarme... ¿y qué se encontró? —

— ¡No fue así! —Exclamó la chica, abrumada por el absurdo del que la acusaba— ¡No fue intencionado!—

—Claro que lo fue. Tenías que lograr que no pudiera contarle a nadie lo que ocurrió en la fiesta y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo? Pero te esforzaste en vano. No tenía intenciones de compartir con tu madre la escena indecente que presencié—

—Si no me hubieras tocado, nada habría sucedido—

Edward rió con sórdida diversión.

—_Cara_, es con Edward con quien hablas, no con Esme. Te chocaste frente a mí con un minúsculo camisón transparente, devorándome con la vista. Hasta esa noche estaba avergonzado por desearte... —

— ¿Desearme? —con la vista fija en él, Isabella se enderezó en la cama, olvidándose de la sábana que era lo único que la cubría.

—Eras como una espina que cada vez se clavaba más profundamente en mi corazón. Fingías una inocencia perfecta, pero sabías lo que hacías. Sabías que te deseaba y sólo Dios sabe hasta dónde habría llegado si no te hubiera encontrando jugueteando de manera tan indiscreta en la biblioteca esa noche. Fue un gran descuido por tu parte—

—Descuido —repitió Isabella atónita por lo que escuchaba. Pero esos descubrimientos le revelaban mucho de lo que hasta entonces había sido un misterio para la chica.

—La única forma que tenía entonces de poseerte era mediante el matrimonio. Un precio muy alto, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlo y esperar a que crecieras para poder tenerte en mi cama. Te sorprende ¿no? —

—Sí —era lo único que podía decirle.

—El motivo por el que te lo digo seis años después, es porque no quiero que pierdas el tiempo planeando nuestra boda —le indicó él, tajante— Nunca me casaré contigo—

—No —jamás habría pasado por su mente casarse con Edward. Podría jurarlo por lo más sagrado.

—Pero te haré el amor como nadie lo ha hecho —prometió él en un tono que la hizo estremecerse con anticipación. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sintió una excitación que le era desconocida, que surgía de lo más profundo de su ser.

— He tenido seis años para pensar en cómo darte placer —declaró Edward, saboreando el momento— Sabía que la oportunidad llegaría. Cuando me enviaste ese ejemplar de _Vogue_, supe que los dos participábamos de la misma espera. Allí estabas con un collar de esmeraldas preciosas y nada más... —

—E... eso no era más que un truco —tartamudeó Isabella.

—Son de Cartier —Edward metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y dejó caer algo sobre la blanca sábana en actitud negligente— Yo las compré—

La chica bajó la vista y descubrió el collar de esmeraldas y diamantes que brillaban a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana y pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlas. Hacía seis años que no lo veía.

Edward rió satisfecho al ver su expresión. Confiando, se acercó, tomó el collar y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le apartó la maraña de cabello chocolate e Isabella sintió el peso de las joyas en su cuello. No podía respirar, no podía moverse, no podía hablar...

El aliento masculino le acariciaba la mejilla, su corazón latía alocado y la chica seguía sin poder moverse. Él le acomodó el cabello con la intimidad de un amante y con un dedo trazó una senda hasta el nacimiento de la columna vertebral.

—Estás tan tensa que hasta podría decir que estás aterrorizada —le indicó Edward en tono de broma antes de besarla en el punto sensible detrás de la oreja derecha. Isabella sintió que se derretía— Esta noche —le dijo él con tono sensual antes de levantarse de la cama con un movimiento ágil.

La joven sólo pudo estremecerse.

— ¿Quieres venir a montar conmigo? —Preguntó Edward desde la puerta— ¿No? Entonces te espero a desayunar en el patio dentro de una hora—

Cuando desapareció, ella se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Estaba en Toscana con Edward y él la deseaba desde hacía años. Parecía dispuesto a cubrirla de joyas. Edward le pedía... no, esperaba hacerla su amante. Cuando la tocó fue como despertar en el paraíso... la hizo sentirse... inmoral y sensual por vez primera en su existencia.

Edward había dicho que seis años atrás estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella sólo por satisfacer su apetito. Apetito... saboreó el concepto con deleite. Tanto tiempo y nunca imaginó que su hermanastro la deseara. Durante varios segundos se sintió poderosa... ese era el Edward que siempre soñó... de rodillas frente a ella.

Luego, el sentido común empezó a afirmarse. Era una batalla cuesta arriba, pero al fin surgió entre las oleadas de satisfacción. ¿Le agradaba que Edward la deseara? Claro que sí. Era una retribución por todo lo que él la había hecho pasar.

Pero era la adolescente la que hablaba, no la mujer madura. Resultaba imposible explicar que le hubiera permitido que la cubriera de esmeraldas y diamantes. Se llevó las manos al cuello con furia súbita, pero cinco minutos después, cuando temía romper el collar, se dio por vencida y bajó de la cama de un salto. Muy despierta... pero sin poder pensar con coherencia.

Regresaría a casa en el primer avión que pudiera. Edward tenía su pasaporte, pero no insistiría en retenerlo si ella se lo pedía... ¡Cielos prácticamente la tenía secuestrada! La había llevado allí con el propósito de seducirla. Una palabra tan anticuada y bastante inapropiada. El único poder de seducción que él se proponía usar era su riqueza.

«Cerdo arrogante», pensó de pronto. Edward creía que el único que tendría que hacer era deslumbrarla con joyas y ella caería rendida a sus pies. Él sabía que ella estaba al borde de la bancarrota. Parecía dispuesto a pavimentar el camino a su cama con esmeraldas, diamantes y frías monedas. Era posible que ese hombre la considerara deseable y ella no podía reprimir la oleada de calor que la invadió ante esa imagen. Pero tenía que reconocer que Edward la trataba como a una prostituta de lujo.

¿Qué tipo de hechizo le lanzó que la hizo permanecer inmóvil escuchándolo sin responder? Otros hombres la habían insultado antes, pero era típico de Edward ofenderla como nadie. Suponía que sólo tenía que pedir y recibiría... Lágrimas ardientes de ira se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndola.

No sabía por qué lloraba. Debería estar riendo como loca. Edward había hecho el ridículo. Ella no estaba en venta, ni se hallaba tentada a hacerlo, y jamás permitiría que Edward Cullen le pusiera un dedo encima.

Seis años... había pasado seis años esperándola, deseándola, pensando en ella, pendiente de cada vez que aparecía en los periódicos y anuncios en revistas. Seis largos años... Isabella no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza. También ella había pensado mucho en él en esos seis años, se dijo.

¿Y por qué? Recordó algo que Jasper le había dicho recientemente.

— ¿Viste a Edward en la televisión anoche? —le había preguntado en tono de burla.

—No pierdo el tiempo en esas cosas. Creo que estás obsesionada con él—

—Porque lo odio—

¿También esa era una obsesión? ¿El odio podía llegar a esos extremos? Y si era odio, ¿por qué no reaccionó con repulsión cuando la besó detrás de la oreja?

Abrió todo el grifo de agua fría de la ducha. «Reconócelo», se ordenó con firmeza y disgusto. «Edward te fascina desde aquella noche.» Él le había enseñado el significado del deseo con una aterradora devastación de los sentidos. Imaginaba que Edward recordaba su respuesta con cruel diversión.

El recuerdo la hizo estremecerse. Trataba de ocultarse el hecho de que, a pesar de que horas antes había sido sometida a un asalto brutal, se había fundido en los brazos de ese hombre sin ningún temor. Eso le enseñó lo frágil que era su propia sensualidad. Pero sólo con él... sólo con él, murmuró una voz interior. Sólo con Edward.

«Reconócelo, tú también lo deseas.» No era más que química, algo sobre lo cual no tenía control alguno. Pero, por supuesto, ahora tendría control absoluto sobre esa debilidad. Desde un punto de vista físico, Edward era muy atractivo. Pero no era más que eso, una fuerte atracción física.

Habiendo puesto a Edward en el lugar que le correspondía, Isabella se vistió, se peinó y ni siquiera se ocupó de buscar el estuche de cosméticos. No quería que él pensara que se esmeraba en su apariencia para impresionarlo. «Pobre Edward», reflexionó, en esa ocasión en verdad se había excedido.

—Mi pasaporte, por favor —ensayó frente al espejo y rió.

No encontró la mesa puesta en el patio por el que había entrado la noche anterior. Regresó al vestíbulo y empezó a recorrer pasillos. El lugar era un verdadero palacio. Tal vez Edward hubiera pagado poco por él y se había gastado una fortuna en arreglarlo, lujo que podía darse con su enorme riqueza, reconoció molesta, tocando el collar de esmeraldas que todavía llevaba al cuello. Pero, ¿dónde estaban los sirvientes de ese castillo feudal?

Al fin encontró un pequeño patio interior. Y allí estaba Edward bajo los rayos del sol. Isabella se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta. Le era difícil respirar. Estaba muy atractivo.

Lo vio ponerse de pie. Sus modales siempre fueron perfectos. Edward era el único caballero que conocía capaz de abrir una puerta y cederle el paso con toda cortesía, a pesar de estar en medio de una discusión tremenda.

—Quiero mi pasaporte —anunció ella.

—No—

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, no? ¿Y la dama debe pedir disculpas por exigir lo que es suyo?—

— ¿No firmaste un contrato con Villas St. Saviour?—

—Sí, pero no creo que sea válido... —

—Puedo asegurarte que Max lo hará valer si se lo pido —murmuró Edward— Será su palabra contra la tuya en cuanto a que jamás existió la asignación. Me encargaré de que te demande por incumplimiento de contrato. Dirá que te marchaste. ¿Puedes correr ese riesgo en este momento? —

— ¡No te creo capaz de eso! —

—Nunca digo lo que no puedo cumplir. Piénsalo... Regresas a Londres y dices a los de la agencia que fuiste... ¿qué? —

— ¡Engañada por un loco y su cómplice! —estalló furiosa.

—Creo que mi reputación y mi influencia son mayores que las tuyas, _cara_. ¿Quién me creería capaz de algo así? —

— ¡Yo! —

—Pero nadie creería que yo, Edward Cullen, sería capaz de hacer algo como eso para atrapar a una mujer... —insistió él.

Isabella lo miró frustrada. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Mi reputación es mejor que la tuya —la desafió Edward.

— ¡Maldito calculador! —

Él le ofreció un panecillo cuando la chica se desplomó en la silla frente a su interlocutor.

—Edward, tú no serías capaz... —

—Créeme... ¡sería capaz! —

Media hora antes, Isabella se sentía como un manso cordero. Todo era un juego. Ahora se sentía enferma y temblorosa. Edward practicaba un juego muy peligroso, hasta suicida.

— ¿Por qué mentiría el tal St. Saviour por ti? —

—No podría darse el lujo de no hacerlo si yo se lo pido—

— ¡Demonio! ¿Eres capaz de presionar al pobre hombre sólo por castigarme? —

—No me gustaría hacerlo —Edward tomó un sorbo de su café— Pero lo haría si no tuviera más remedio. Siempre lucho cuando me acorralan. No importa qué armas deba usar—

— ¡Se lo diré todo a mi madre! —

—Y ella creerá que ha renacido tu enamoramiento y que actúas así porque te sientes rechazada. La harás sufrir otra vez... —

—Mi madre sabe que no es cierto. ¡Nunca estuve enamorada de ti! —

—Nosotros lo sabemos, pero, ¿ella? —

Isabella luchaba con el broche del collar que la estrangulaba.

— ¡Quítame esto! —exclamó.

—Tiene un broche especial—

— ¡Lo romperé! —

—Valoras demasiado lo bello para hacerlo —perezoso, Edward deslizó un pulgar sobre los labios jugosos de la chica— Yo también —agregó en tono íntimo— Debes dejar de subestimarme, _cara_. Desperdicias tus energías—

La joven se apartó de él, se levantó y dejó la mesa.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**_**elena robsten, angi cullen, ****Nanny**** PGranger Evans Cullen, Ilovevampiresangels, AmberCullenMasen, alexf1994**_** por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito y por los review. En serio muchísimas gracias, no saben cuán bien se siente saber que alguien lee lo que hago.**_

_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**PD: Como algunos me han pedido que actualice pronto, les diré que tengo planeado actualizar dos veces por semana. Voy a intentar hacerlo lunes y viernes que es cuando tengo más tiempo. **_

_**Las quiere, **_

_**L. A. W.T. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Tomando sorbos de su café en el balcón, Isabella, apesadumbrada, contemplaba el paisaje. Cuando Edward habló de un «lugar solitario» no exageraba. Rodeaban la mansión grandes extensiones de tierras cultivadas y alguna granja ocasional. No existía ningún pueblo cercano.

¿Y qué ganaría si lo hubiera y acudía a la policía? Nadie creería que Edward retenía su pasaporte y la tenía allí contra su voluntad.

No podía arriesgarse a ser acusada de incumplimiento de contrato. Una demanda significaría el final de su carera. El incidente con James Witherdale la había dejado en una situación precaria.

Le gustara o no, Edward la tenía atrapada. Quizá podría ir a la embajada y declarar que había extraviado su pasaporte, pero violaría su contrato si se marchaba. Su agente no prestaría atención a sus lamentaciones, por ciertas que fueran.

Estaría allí durante dos días. ¿Qué podría pasarle en dos días? Ese hombre la tenía dominada. Quería vengarse por lo acontecido seis años antes, de eso se trataba. Ahora que estaba preparada, podría hacerle frente. Además de tenerla allí contra su voluntad, no podría obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Edward ordenó que le subieran el desayuno a su dormitorio. Le fue llevado por dos sirvientas risueñas, curiosas por conocer al último capricho del patrón. Isabella alzó el mentón altiva. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensara la servidumbre? Nadie más se enteraría de que había estado allí.

Bajó y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación que su anfitrión usaba como oficina. Sonrió al imaginarlo ante un escritorio inmaculado. Él la deseaba y aguardaba a que ella tropezara y cayera en sus redes. Edward jamás tuvo que esperar a nadie, pero la esperaría a ella hasta el día del juicio final.

—Pareces muy complacida—

Isabella se volvió de pronto y estuvo a punto de caer al tropezar con la alfombra. Edward la tomó del antebrazo para sostenerla.

—Ya puedes soltarme —le indicó sin aliento— No es probable que caiga a tus pies...—

— ¿Nunca? —Preguntó él, burlón— No estés tan segura, _cara_—

—De eso estoy más que segura —pero contuvo el aliento ante la mirada escrutadora que la recorría, deteniéndose en sus senos. En asombrosa contradicción con lo que decía, sus pezones se pusieron tensos contra la tela que los cubría.

La joven retrocedió, cubriéndose con los brazos. No era posible que pudiera afectarla de esa manera sin siquiera tocarla. Su cuerpo se estremeció, al borde de la excitación.

Una sonrisa brillaba en sus labios, pero para su sorpresa, él no dijo nada. No se había dado cuenta, se dijo Isabella con alivio.

— ¿Quieres salir a comer? —

— ¿Se me permite? —preguntó ella, asombrada.

—No estás en una prisión —manifestó ruborizado y tenso.

—Me encantaría —murmuró la chica, preguntándose por qué se tensaba.

—Háblame de Jacob —le pidió Edward al bajar por la montaña en su Porsche— Tengo entendido que quiere casarse contigo—

— ¿Te sorprende? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Para nada, _cara_. Pero imagino que su padre tendrá algo que decir al respecto... aunque es probable que ya lo conozcas—

La joven apretó los labios, manteniendo silencio.

—Es un hombre muy tradicional —continuó Edward—, y anda diciendo a todo el mundo que quiere que te alejes de su hijo—

Isabella se ruborizó.

—Yo no soy tan cerrado. Puedo soportar tu pasado, si quieres contármelo—

—Soy muy discreta, _caro_ —le indicó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero tus amantes no —insistió él.

— ¡Seguro que leíste cada palabra que se publicó! —

—Sí, pero no digo que lo creyera todo. Claro, si quieres, puedo atarte y cubrirte el cuerpo con mantequilla, pero... ¿en nuestra primera cita? —

—Me encanta la mantequilla —declaró Isabella, decidida a no insistir en su inocencia en cada acusación.

—Ensucia tanto... prefiero el champán —continuó Edward, inmutable— En cuanto a lo del cuero negro y el látigo, no me lo creí. Me hizo reír cuando lo leí en una reunión muy aburrida. Tú no eres una sádica—

—Pero me siento sádica ante ti, Edward —declaró, furiosa.

—Ronronearás en mi cama como un gato. Y no necesitarás artificios para disfrutar—

— ¡Sigue soñando, nunca me tendrás en tu cama! —

—Es más probable que no quieras volver a salir de ella—

—Jamás has sufrido de un ataque de humildad, ¿verdad, Edward? —

—No en el dormitorio —ratificó él, satisfecho.

— ¿Y no te molesta que haya tenido una docena de amantes? —

—Tal vez, si lo creyera... pero no lo creo—

— ¿No? —preguntó Isabella, desconcertada.

—Una mujer que haya tenido una docena de amantes no se turbaría tanto al hablar de sexo. Tampoco se ruborizaría cuando le miro los senos —con una sonrisa la miró e hizo que el pulso se le acelerara— En un par de horas he aprendido más de ti que lo que imaginas—

— ¿Ah, sí? —Isabella se mostraba desafiante, pero temblaba por dentro.

Edward la llevó a una pequeña villa amurallada en la ladera de la montaña. El restaurante estaba en lo que fue un monasterio y decidieron comer en el patio, a la sombra de un árbol. Isabella aceptó una copa de vino y contempló el maravilloso panorama. Él pidió la comida con una seriedad que la hizo sonreír.

—No pensaba interferir entre mi madre y tu padre —dijo ella.

—Pero ya lo has hecho —replicó Edward.

—Se me pidió mi opinión y la di —Isabella se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —

—Aparte del hecho de que Esme es muy impresionable y tiene mucho miedo de perjudicar su relación contigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu opinión sería escuchada? —Murmuró él— Tú eres insensible... —

— ¿Perdón? —interrumpió Isabella, acalorada.

—Nunca has permanecido al lado de un hombre más de seis semanas. Diría que no estás cualificada para dar consejos en ese terreno... —

— ¿Insensible? —repitió ella.

—Te he escuchado y visto actuar frente al joven Black—

—Se estaba poniendo pesado —protestó la joven.

—Y tú te fuiste a tu casa, y lo dejaste allí, deprimido y solo. Me conmueves, _cara_—

—Quiere casarse conmigo y yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Mostrarle compasión no era apropiado. ¿Cómo te deshaces de tus conquistas cuando te cansas de ellas, Edward? —

—Nunca en público —ronroneó él.

Isabella se ruborizó y apretó la boca. Como antaño, Edward la criticaba, insinuando que no tenía clase. Le alegró que el camarero llegara con el café.

— ¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión sobre mi madre? —Preguntó la joven— ¿Cuál es tu interés de que vuelva a casarse con tu padre?—

—Él no ha sido un hombre feliz desde el divorcio. A pesar de lo que le decían los médicos, trabajaba demasiado. Sigue amando a tu madre. Aunque Esme fuera la aventurera que yo creía, alentaría el matrimonio. Papá la necesita. La sorprendí una vez en el hospital. Ella estaba acomodándole la almohada, atenta a cada una de sus palabras, mirándolo como si fuera un dios del Olimpo—

—Estoy segura de que a Carlisle le encanta eso—

—Después de la vista de Esme, mi padre ya quería dejar el hospital —sonrió Edward— Lo hace volver a sentirse hombre. Esme ha hecho más por él que los especialistas—

—A mamá le encanta atender a los enfermos—

—Debo reconocer que hace años creía que estaba fingiendo —reconoció— Luego comprendí que así es Esme. Es de las pocas personas dispuestas a darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Debí confiar más en mi padre. No es ningún tonto—

La atención de Isabella estaba fija en él y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios. El que Edward aceptara que se había equivocado al juzgar a su madre la llenó de alegría. Él se aprovechó de la situación para atraparla con la guardia baja.

— ¿Cómo era tu padre? —

— ¿Mi padre? —repitió, sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien preguntara por él— Era maravilloso —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Háblame de él —le pidió Edward en voz baja.

—El color del cabello y de tez se los debo a él —manifestó Isabella, orgullosa— Tenía un temperamento ardiente y un gran sentido del humor, y era una maravilla con los niños. Jugaba mucho con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. En ocasiones parecía uno de nosotros. Nos mudábamos mucho. Era muy inquieto, o quizá mamá era la inquieta. Empezó a viajar al extranjero cuando yo tenía cinco años. Me afectó mucho... —

— ¿A qué país? —la interrumpió Edward, pensativo—

—Trabajaba para una empresa petrolera en Jordania—

— ¿En Jordania? —Repitió él— ¿Volvía a casa con frecuencia? —

—El viaje era demasiado caro. Vino un par de veces pero nos escribía mucho. Tengo todas sus cartas. Me contaba historias maravillosas sobre el desierto. Tenía una gran imaginación... Me atrevería a decir que la mitad era cuentos, sólo para divertirme...—

—Es posible —acordó Edward con tono inexpresivo.

—Es extraño, pero siempre me molestó que no me escribiera a mí, sino que incluyera mis cartas en las que dirigía a mamá. Ella solía llevármelas a Liverpool, pero nunca con los sobres, a pesar de que yo quería tener los sellos—

Se produjo un silencio, sólo roto por el zumbido de las abejas entre las acacias.

—También me duele mucho que no nos enteráramos de su muerte hasta después del funeral. Mamá consideró que éramos demasiado pequeños, pero yo ya tenía trece años y recuerdo cuando fue a Liverpool para informarnos. Me molesté mucho con ella por no habérmelo dicho antes—

—Trataba de protegerte —le indicó Edward al levantarse— Ven, es hora de que nos marchemos—

—Debiste decirme que te aburría —protestó Isabella, ruborizada. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su padre con alguien.

—Tú no me aburres, _cara_—

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Isabella se sintió desnuda y vulnerable. Se mareó al levantarse de pronto. Había tomado demasiado vino. El alcohol le soltaba la lengua, reflexionó cuando Edward la tomó de la mano para llevarla al coche.

— ¿Todavía me consideras una chica sin clase? —preguntó al tratar de abrocharse el cinturón con dedos torpes. Edward los apartó y lo hizo por ella.

—Calla —le pidió con tono amable, obligándola a volverse hacia él, tomándola del mentón.

—Crecí en el campo... —

—Te dije que callaras —los morenos dedos de Edward se deslizaron acariciantes sobre la mejilla de Isabella antes de inclinar la cabeza, sujetarla por el cabello y con la lengua trazar una senda por sus labios.

Isabella dejó escapar un ligero jadeo y su corazón latió agitado. Ansiaba tanto los labios de Edward... Cerró los párpados y, por instinto, arqueó el cuello hacia atrás.

Él se alejó de ella y puso el motor en marcha. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada chocolate era dolorosa.

—Lo sé —expresó Edward, deslizando el pulgar por el muslo de la chica.

Isabella miró por la ventanilla, tratando de controlarse, pero no distinguía nada. Lo único que percibía era la intensa vibración sexual a su alrededor. Y no soportaba el silencio que los rodeaba. Con deliberación, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y fingió dormir. En el momento en que el Porsche se detuvo en el patio de la casa, bajó corriendo, pro no logró escapar de él.

—Isabella—

—Voy a dar un paseo —replicó ella por encima del hombro.

—De acuerdo —Edward le sostenía la mirada, inclemente. Él mantenía el control mientras ella había bajado la guardia, y no sólo por el vino. La había obligado a hablar de su padre, un obrero no calificado en el que él no podía tener interés alguno— Los jardines no están bien cuidados —le indicó al acercarse.

—No me importa—

—Pero a su modo, son hermosos —continuó Edward, imperturbable— Eres como una liebre que espera el ataque de los sabuesos —agregó cuando descendían por la escalera de la terraza hacia el jardín.

La comparación no era mala, pero hirió a Isabella en su orgullo y marchó altiva hacia unos arbustos.

—Sólo invitas a tu cama a hombres débiles —declaró Edward— Así mantienes el control y eso es muy importante para ti, ¿no es cierto? —

— ¡Te considero demasiado ofensivo! —exclamó la chica.

—Si no has tenido la lealtad de tus amantes, tú eres la única culpable —prosiguió él con expresión divertida ante su furia— A los hombres inadecuados les gusta alardear ante la prensa... —

— ¡O a los malos perdedores! —le espetó Isabella, caminando tan rápidamente como podía, pero el camino era descendente y tuvo que aminorar el paso.

—Si la pregunta no es imprudente, ¿cuántos fueron perdedores?—

La joven se volvió y explotó. Le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó adormecida antes de que el dolor la dominara. Se lastimó la muñeca y se inclinó, oprimiéndola contra su estómago.

—Te lo mereces —él le tomó la muñeca y la examinó con dedos gentiles. Isabella mantenía la vista fija en el suelo— Te has torcido la muñeca, eso es todo. Relájate, _cara_. No voy a devolverte el golpe, pero debo decirte que tengo muy mal temperamento. Pocas veces pierdo el control, pero cuando sucede, la gente busca dónde ocultarse—

—Puedes olvidare del papel de hombre bueno —le indicó la joven, al borde de las lágrimas— Te odio, Edward, siempre te he odiado. Eso es lo que hace tan ridículo tu proposición de seducirme—

—Pude haberte hecho mía en el Porsche frente a todo el que quisiera vernos —señaló él con brutalidad.

La chica se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado. Se obligó a levantar la vista y la abrumó la ferocidad de la mirada de Edward.

—No... —murmuró Isabella, desesperada.

— ¿Y qué significa seducir? —Edward no había terminado con ella— ¿Engañar? He sido muy sincero contigo. ¿Corromper? Los días de tu inocencia desaparecieron hace tiempo. Hubo una vez que habría puesto una alianza de matrimonio en tu dedo antes de tocarte, te habría tratado con honor y respeto... —

— ¡Basta! —exclamó corriendo entre los cerezos, ansiosa de escapar de su lengua inclemente. No avanzó mucho antes de que una mano firme la sujetara y la obligara a detenerse y volverse.

— ¡Mírame! —Le exigió él, arrogante— Serás mía mientras yo lo quiera. Te mantendré y vestiré y no harás absolutamente nada sin mi autorización. Eres mía y conviene que te vayas haciendo a la idea. No soy el más paciente de los hombres—

Isabella respiraba con dificultad. Estaba abrumada por las dolorosas palabras de Edward.

—No... no puedes pri... privarme de mi libertad... —

—Ya lo he hecho —le recordó— Y esto es apenas el comienzo—

—No... no puedes hacerme na... nada —balbuceó Isabella— ¡No son más que palabras!—

—No tiene por qué ser así _cara_ —siseó él— No puedes luchar contra mí y ganar. Tu rendición sería mucho más dulce para ambos. Capitula y verás lo generoso que pudo ser...—

—Puedo vivir sin las esmeraldas y diamantes de Cartier —logró decirle la joven, a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Pero no creo que puedas vivir sin mí —insistió Edward.

Isabella palideció y luego se ruborizó.

—Me necesitas... —

—No —replicó ella con firmeza— Nunca he necesitado un hombre—

—Hasta que yo llegué —Edward trazó una línea por la columna de Isabella, haciéndola acercarse a él y con la lengua le humedeció los labios resecos— Y eso que todavía no te he besado—

—Suéltame, Edward —le pidió sin aliento.

—Creo que lo haré —la recorrió con mirada sensual antes de abrazarla con fuerza controlada y apoderarse de su boca.

Isabella nadaba bien, pero se ahogó entre los brazos de Edward. De pronto estaba de regreso donde su cuerpo le decía que pertenecía, donde el mundo se limitaba al apresurado latir de su corazón y la alocada carrera que emprendía su sangre. Le pareció que un cable ardiente le apretaba el estómago y con un gemido ahogado arqueó la espalda en respuesta a un placer cercano al dolor.

Edward maldijo en italiano antes de tumbarla sobre el césped. Con habilidad soltó los dos botones de la blusa de la joven, deslizando la prenda por sus brazos como una suave brisa, sin dejar de hacerle el amor con la boca, llevándola al borde de la locura. Isabella hundió los dedos entre su cabello, deleitándose en la sensación.

Él le apartó las manos, retiró la boca y la contempló con respiración agitada.

Los senos de la chica eran pequeños y perfectamente formados. Los pezones rosados se erguían desvergonzados. Edward soltó un suspiro, como si temiera tocarla. Arrodillada frente a él, Isabella temblaba, a punto de estallar en llamas. El silencio era electrizante. Un apetito voraz vibraba entre ellos y amenazaba con devorarlos.

—Si te toco... ¿te desmayarás? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Y tú? —sin pensarlo, Isabella se inclinó hacia delante para desabrocharle la camisa de seda. Al terminar, él se la quitó sin más.

Los dos estaban absortos en su mutua contemplación. La joven tragó saliva con dificultad, pero nunca había deseado tocar a un hombre como en ese momento. El fuego en sus venas la consumía como una fiebre. Edward la atrajo contra sus mulsos firmes y acunó los senos en las manos. Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios de Isabella cuando él oprimió los pezones y tiró de ellos.

Nunca imaginó que sería tan sensible, que reaccionaría y que su cuerpo entero se encendería con una sola caricia. Pero ese hombre parecía saberlo por instinto.

—Eres maravillosa —murmuró contra su boca— Tan perfecta... —volvió a apoderarse de su boca en tanto sus dedos seguían excitándola. Nada más que el apetito intenso de su cuerpo existía. Él la levantó como si fuera una muñeca y sin esfuerzo alguno le quitó el pantalón. Después la tomó por las caderas y pegó la boca contra sus senos.

Era electrizante. Isabella hundió los dedos en los hombros de él en tanto Edward la llevaba al límite del paroxismo al llevar la mano a la pequeña prenda de seda y encaje que era lo único que la separaba de él.

—Eres mía —insistió, acostándola en el suelo— Dímelo antes de hundirme en ese cuerpo exquisito—

—Tuya —murmuró la chica, abriendo los párpados.

—Para siempre —ratificó él con determinación fiera.

El deseo de Isabella era tan intenso que la habría hecho decir o hacer lo que quisiera, pero el mundo exterior intervino. Oyó unas voces de hombres y unas risas y se puso rígida.

—Tranquila, _cara_ —le indicó Edward— Estamos detrás de un muro de seis metros—

Sacudida y atormentada, ella lo miró. Lo deseaba hasta la muerte.

En ese momento supo por qué siempre había temido a Edward. ¡Porque lo deseaba! La fascinación, la obsesión y el deseo físico no producen odio.

Él correspondió a su mirad con expresión velada. Tomó la blusa de la chica y la ayudó a ponérsela. Se comportaba como si nunca hubiera tenido intención de consumar su conquista.

¿Sería un castigo? Isabella se estremeció. Angustiada, revivió el abandono con el que respondió a Edward. No tenía ganas de reír. El miedo le cerraba la garganta. No era tan fuerte como creía.

Con enorme seguridad, Edward se levantó y tendió la mano para ayudarla. La chica apartó la suya en rechazo violento. Su mente ya trabajaba a marchas forzadas. ¡No merecía esa humillación! Se marcharía esa misma noche...

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_**AmberCullenMasen****, a ****Elizabeth****, a ****Kris****, ****Rosie**** y a "la persona anónima" (perdóname porque no pueda ponerte de otra forma. Si pudieras me gustaría conocer tu nombre)**_** por los review. A **_**Sun-e-Kristal, JEKA CULLEN y Angy Mansen Cullen **_**por ponerle a la historia en alerta. A **_**Vallerk y mayoya12 por**_** ponerla en favorito. **_

_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, dudas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**PD: Por problemas familiares tendré que dejar el fan fiction por unos cuantos días. Como se cuan espantoso es esperar una actualización para poder leer como sigue la historia he decidido, ya que tengo toda la historia adaptada, colocarla antes de que tenga que ahuyentarme. Por lo cual voy a subir dos capítulos durante estos próximos 4 días hasta que termine la historia. **_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella sólo había llevado un vestido que le llegaba a los tobillos. Decidió ponérselo porque era informal y no se arrugaba. Llevó sus dedos a las joyas que todavía pendían de su cuello. La gente ponía collares al cuello de sus perros, luego la correa... era parte de su entrenamiento. La ira brillaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Más tarde se arrancaría el collar. ¡Por ningún motivo lo llevaría con ella!

Se había degradado. Fue una participante ávida en brazos de Edward. La piel le ardía al recordar cómo se había comportado. No tenía excusa. Ya no era una adolescente. Era una adulta que se suponía controlaba sus respuestas.

Ella creía que tenía controlados sus impulsos sexuales. ¡Tantos hombres habían fracasado en el intento de despertar su pasión! Su disgusto por cualquier intimidad era intenso. Culpaba a Edward de su aparente frigidez. La destrozó aquella noche seis años atrás. Se encontraba en una edad muy sensible cuando él se las arregló para combinar el sexo, la vergüenza y la suciedad en un paquete desigual dentro de su impresionable mente.

Pero lo que más la enfurecía era que nada de eso le impidió responder como una salvaje. Una tremenda manifestación de sus más bajos instintos, ¿qué más podía ser? El que Edward supiera que podía ejercer tal poder sobre ella sin que ella misma lo sospechara era humillante. Su falta de experiencia la hacía un blanco vulnerable... y no se quedaría para más demostraciones.

Edward se encontraba en la sala cuando bajó. Sus ojos dorados brillaron y una sonrisa de sorna apareció en sus labios. Isabella se sintió acorralada, a pesar de que la habitación era muy grande.

— ¿Qué quieres beber? —le preguntó él, tranquilo. Le pidió un zumo de naranja, y se lo dio con un aire divertido que la enfureció más— Esta tarde no estabas ebria más que de deseo, pero celebro tu elección —le indicó— El alcohol inhibe las sensaciones—

— ¿No crees que la farsa ya ha ido demasiado lejos? —

—La farsa es comedia y no te veo reír—

—Poca gente ríe ante las amenazas, por grotescas que sean —replicó la chica con fiereza.

Un sirviente apareció para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Isabella se instaló en una silla de respaldo alto ante la mesa del comedor. Tan pronto como sirvieron el palto principal, alzó el mentón.

— ¡Hace seis años no hice nada de lo que deba avergonzarme! ¡No tienes derecho a amenazarme ni excusa para mantenerme aquí! —

— ¿No? —indagó Edward.

— ¡No! Y tu forma de tratarme es imperdonable. Cuando llegaste a la biblioteca esa noche, el chico aquel trataba de violarme... —

— ¿Sigues insistiendo en contar esa historia? De verdad, _cara_, si buscas circunstancias atenuantes para lo que hiciste esa noche, ¿no puedes esgrimir otra cosa que no sea la violación? A la luz de tu naturaleza ardiente, me es difícil creer que la violación hubiera sido necesaria—

—Estaba apagando las lámparas —insistió Isabella— Creía estar sola. El tipo ese me atacó por la espalda, me tiró al suelo y me golpeó... Me mordió los senos... y me hizo mucho daño... —

La asombró la carcajada de Edward. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo describir el asalto y le dolía su burla.

—Mordiscos de pasión —comentó él con desdén— Vi tus heridas—

— ¡Te digo la verdad! —Exclamó la joven, furiosa por su respuesta— Estaba aterrorizada... ¡Si no lo hubieras interrumpido, me habría violado! —

—Ni siquiera sabes mentir —se burló él— Los hechos no concuerdan. Te encontrabas en una habitación oscura con la puerta bien cerrada. No gritabas y no me exigiste que llamara a la policía. No me hablaste del intento de violación hasta que el chico ya estaba a salvo, lejos de la casa—

Isabella tenía el estómago revuelto. Era cierto. Pudo hablar entonces y evitarse la humillación. ¿Por qué insistir? El revivir el incidente la afectaba demasiado. Tratar de defenderse era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a despreciarla de esa forma y a considerarla una mujerzuela? La verdad era radicalmente opuesta. Comparada con algunas de sus amigas a esa edad era demasiado inocente. Pero, ¿no se dice que una imagen vale más que mil palabras? Ese hombre la vio en una situación comprometedora y aceptó sólo lo que convenía a sus intereses.

—No tengo apetito y estoy cansada —anunció levantándose de pronto.

— ¡_Madre di Dio...!_ —Exclamó Edward, impaciente— Sigues actuando como una niña—

— ¡Maldito... un día te haré pagar lo que has hecho al traerme aquí! —le gritó Isabella desde la puerta.

Al recorrer el pasillo, vio que sobre una mesa estaban todavía las llaves del coche. Subió a su habitación, se puso un pantalón y una camiseta y guardó el resto de sus pertenencias en la maleta. Luego se sentó a esperar que todos durmieran.

Edward no subió a su dormitorio hasta la una de la mañana. Isabella lo oyó pasar frente a su dormitorio y contuvo el aliento, pero él no se detuvo. Para mayor seguridad, esperó un rato más y con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, al fin tomó su maleta y sin hacer ruido, bajó por la escalera, tomó las llaves del coche y fue al estudio.

Necesitaba el pasaporte y su dinero. Con el pasaporte podría regresar a casa de alguna manera, pero sería más simple si pudiera ir directamente al aeropuerto y pagar el billete. Tendría que buscar a la luz de la luna, ya que no se atrevía a encender la luz.

El pasaporte debía estar en el escritorio. Revisó los cajones, frenética. Sólo le quedaba uno que estaba cerrado con llave. Frustrada, buscó algo con que forzar la cerradura. Encontró un abrecartas y, nerviosa, trató de abrirlo.

Al fin tuvo que reconocer su derrota. Maldiciendo a Edward, fue a una ventana que para su fortuna no estaba asegurada. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar, recordó el collar.

Volvió a maldecir, trato de arrancárselo y sólo logró lastimarse. Al fin desistió de su empeño, salió y se apresuró hacia el coche.

Edward no le había quitado todo su dinero. Como siempre que viajaba, guardaba algo en la maleta para una emergencia. Sería suficiente para gasolina, si la necesitaba, y para hacer algunas llamadas y conseguir lo suficiente para el avión. Abandonaría el coche en Pisa y acudiría al consulado para reponer su pasaporte «extraviado».

Conteniendo el aliento, puso el motor en marcha. Al llegar a la verja, la encontró cerrada. Logró abrirla y partió rápidamente.

Conducía bien, pero no tenía un mapa para orientarse. Llegó a un pueblo y redujo la velocidad en busca de algún letrero. Un coche se acercó y encendió las luces. Isabella aceleró y el vehículo que iba detrás hizo sonar el claxon y la rebasó antes de pararse frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse.

Fue arrestada. El policía hablaba menos inglés que ella italiano, pero Isabella comprendió que la arrestaba por robar el coche. ¡Santo Dios, Edward había llamado a la policía diciendo que le habían robado! El que no pudiera presentar su pasaporte, sólo agravó la situación.

En menos de treinta minutos, la joven estaba tras las rejas. Era evidente que no había nadie que hablara inglés para interrogarla.

—_Domani_... —le indicó el policía al escuchar sus protestas.

Isabella fue invadida por el pánico. Comprendía que, si Edward le decidía, presentaría cargos contra ella por robar el Porsche. Se dejó caer sobre el incómodo catre de la celda y estalló en lágrimas.

Amanecía cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y fue llevada a lo que parecía una sala de interrogatorio. A los pocos instantes, el policía que la arrestó hizo acto de presencia, acompañado por Edward.

— ¡Edward, sácame de aquí! —entre sollozos, la chica se arrojó en sus brazos.

Edward se puso rígido un instante antes de estrecharla y comentó algo al policía en su idioma. Alguien más empezó a hablar. Isabella estaba al borde de la histeria.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? —le preguntó Edward al llevarla hacia el Porsche e instalarla en el asiento para el pasajero.

— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de denunciar el coche como robado? —Preguntó a su vez ella— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso? —

—Yo no denuncié el robo. Sue oyó el motor y pidió a una sirvienta que lo hiciera. De hecho —agregó con énfasis—, la policía ya iba camino de mi casa. Al salir por la venta del estudio, activaste una alarma que sonó en la comisaría. Cuando desperté, bajé y vi los destrozos que hiciste en mi escritorio, la policía estaba llamando a mi puerta. Aunque no lo creas, no estoy acostumbrado a que mis invitados salgan por una ventana y roben mi automóvil—

—No lo robé... Sólo lo tomé... prestado —protestó Isabella.

—Tomaste mi coche sin autorización—

— ¡Olvídate de tu maldito coche! —Le gritó la chica— ¡Tú te apoderaste de mi pasaporte y mi dinero! Me tenías prisionera. Claro que traté de escapar... ¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste esta noche! ¿Escuchas? —

— ¡_Sta zitta_! —exclamó Edward furioso.

— ¡No, no me callaré! ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Fui encerrada como una criminal... —

—Fuiste arrestada porque conducías un vehículo robado. Fue un malentendido y debería alegrarte que el policía que me llevó a la comisaría fuera tan comprensivo. Podrías haberte quedado allí—

—Te odio tanto, que podría matarte —le reprochó Isabella con amargura— ¿Qué les dijiste?—

—Que tuvimos una discusión de enamorados —ronroneó él al detener el coche en el patio de la casa— Los italianos aprecian a las mujeres de temperamento ardiente—

—Te odio —repitió la chica sin poder pensar con coherencia ante el estado en que se encontraba.

— ¡Dilo una vez más...! —

— ¿Y qué harás? —Replicó ella, furiosa mientras se dirigía hacia la casa— ¡Te odio... te odio... te odio! —

Una mano firme la atrapó y la detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Suéltame —siseó Isabella, apretando los dientes— Si no lo haces, gritaré hasta que la casa se venga abajo—

—Anda —la invitó Edward, atrayéndola contra su pecho— Grita—

La joven lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la garganta le dolió. Para su sorpresa, nadie acució a indagar qué sucedía.

Antes de que pudiera volver a gritar, Edward la tomó en brazos y emprendió camino escaleras arriba.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó Isabella, luchando por soltarse.

El hombre abrió la puerta del dormitorio de ella, la cerró de un puntapié y dejó caer a la chica sobre la cama.

—Edward... —

—Cállate —se colocó encima de ella, manteniéndola sujeta con su cuerpo. Entonces, se apoderó de sus labios.

Isabella todavía trató de defenderse antes de ser consumida por la pasión. Surgió de la nada y la aprisionó. Una pasión tan ardiente que la hizo olvidar todo lo ocurrido, llenándola de una excitación tan intensa, que la mareaba.

Él la besó hasta dejarla ardiendo y sin aliento. Con más impaciencia que delicadeza la despojó de la camiseta, hundiendo la boca en el valle entre los senos con una imprecación, en tanto trataba de arrancarse la camisa. Al escuchar que la tela se desgarraba, Isabella lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, tratando, por instinto, de que no se alejara de ella. Después hundió los dedos entre su cabello.

Edward murmuró algo en italiano con voz alterada e insegura. Volvió al lado de ella y le pasó las manos por la espalda para ponerla en contacto más íntimo contra su cuerpo firme. Un gemido de satisfacción escapó de la garganta de Isabella al oprimirse más contra él.

Edward besó el pulso sensible en su cuello y la joven se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Las tersas manos masculinas se apoderaron de los senos y los acariciaron con sorprendente gentileza, sin tocar los pezones hasta que frustrada, arqueó la espalda hacia él, invitándolo a mayores intimidades.

Luego, con una risa suave, Edward se apoderó de un pezón con los labios antes de acariciarlo con la lengua y mordisquearlo. En un dulce tormento que la hizo estremecerse. Después dedicó igual atención al otro pezón, obligando a la chica a gemir con pasión.

Cuando le acarició el vientre tenso con la lengua, la sensación la hizo levantar las caderas en un movimiento convulsivo. Isabella quería que volviera a besarla. Deseaba tenerlo en todas partes al mismo tiempo para responder al clamor de su cuerpo. Edward la despojó del resto de la ropa antes de quitarse la propia y volver a devorar su boca.

Regresó a su lado, desnudo. La chica jadeó al sentir la firmeza y excitación de su cuerpo. Era diferente, tan extraño... Extendió los dedos sobre su espalda y él se sacudió como si hubiera tirado de una cuerda. Sin advertencia, Edward volvió a besarla con renovada pasión, deslizando una mano sobre su vientre hasta el triángulo de rizos rojos entre sus piernas.

Nada en su vida la había preparado para la excitación que la abrumó cuando él la acarició íntimamente. Su caricia era tan exquisita que la hizo gritar y agitarse. Estaba a merced de sus necesidades y la sorprendió la creciente excitación de Edward.

Tenía la respiración anhelante y su corazón latía como un tambor en su pecho bajo los dedos extendidos. Con determinación la acercó a él.

—He esperado tanto este momento, _cara_ —murmuró, alterado.

El temor a lo desconocido la dominó un instante al sentir la firmeza de ese hombre contra ella, pero fue sometido por el apetito que exigía ser satisfecho a cualquier precio. No obstante, en su inocencia, no estaba preparada para la fuerza con la que él invadió su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse un labio para no gritar.

Edward se detuvo y la contempló. A la luz del amanecer, Isabella lo miraba con claridad. Sus ojos dorados se cerraron con incertidumbre.

—Te hago daño... —murmuró, inseguro.

—No —le indicó ella. El dolor desapareció tan rápido como llegó, pero su cuerpo debía adaptarse a la invasión desacostumbrada.

—Eres tan pequeña —jadeó Edward, asiéndola por las caderas para atraerla con un gemido de placer.

Isabella se sintió poseída por completo. Él empezó a moverse despacio, con deliberación hasta hacerla olvidar todo lo que no fueran sus sensaciones. Sin inhibiciones, ella ardió, oleada tras oleada hasta llegar a un clímax de placer tan intenso que casi la hizo desfallecer. Él la apretaba con tanta fuerza que apenas le permitía respirar y, con una sonrisa de felicidad, al fin se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó. Edward volvía a hacerle el amor. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. La chica no sabía si era de día o de noche. No importaba. No quería pensar, sólo sentir. Él no le daba tiempo para otra cosa. No podían más que vivir el momento. Edward estaba concentrado en su intento por darle placer.

— ¿Qué hora es? —murmuró Isabella cuando volvió a despertarse.

—Más de medianoche —para su sorpresa, Edward estaba vestido— Un día después de que fueras arrestada. —agregó, dejando una bandeja sobre la cama revuelta. Habían pasado el día durmiendo y haciendo el amor— ¿No tienes apetito? —

Él parecía tan frío, que la enfureció. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba. Edward estaba sentado en su cama como si fuera la propia. Recién afeitado, todavía tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha. Su atractivo la hizo contener el aliento.

La bandeja contenía un filete y ensalada.

—Lo único que sé preparar —manifestó él en tono de burla de sí mismo— ¿Por qué molestarme en cocinar cuando hay quien lo haga por mí? —

¿Por qué diablos hablaban de tonterías como la cena?, se preguntó Isabella. No era posible que Edward estuviera tan incómodo como ella. Él estaba acostumbrado a las intimidades de alcoba. Eso no debería ser difícil para un hombre de la experiencia de Edward. Pero la chica se negaba a poner sus emociones de manifiesto. Masticó cada bocado hasta el cansancio. Mientas comía, Edward no podía exigirle que conversara con él y, entre tanto, ella trataba de digerir los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward la hacía perder el control cuando otros, a quienes apreciaba y respetaba, la dejaban fría? A los dieciocho años, él despertó su sensualidad y ella enterró su descubrimiento cuanto pudo. Y, le gustara o no, entre ellos había lazos que la joven siempre se negó a reconocer. De los trece a los dieciocho, Edward fue un hombre dominante en su vida. Durante seis años no olvidó detalle alguno. Sabía que él no soportaba el desorden o la impuntualidad, que le gustaban los coches rápidos... y las mujeres rápidas. Sabía eso y muchas cosas más.

Tantos conocimientos íntimos lo hacían peligrosamente familiar. Pero eran detalles superficiales, se recordó. Más aún, su primer contacto fue cuando ella era una niña y él un adulto. ¿Eso era lo que la había hecho creer que él nunca la heriría? De ser así, si esa era la excusa, había estado muy equivocada.

— ¿Siempre eres tan callada? —preguntó Edward, de pronto.

—Sin ocho horas continuas de descanso y tres comidas regulares, sí —respondió la chica, resistiendo el impulso de alejarse del dedo que le recorría la espalda.

El orgullo la obligaba a protegerse. Edward la despreciaba y, no obstante, ella lo aceptó en su cama. Su apetito sexual la había convertido en víctima, pero no tenía que ser así. No, no sería la víctima de ningún hombre.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Los buenos deseos nada cambiarían. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que había sido su primer amante, lo cual agradecía con firmeza. No quería que él se enterara de que era el único capaz de derretir al _Iceberg_. Era mejor que creyera que no era más importante que cualquiera de los hombres a los que había sido ligada.

—Necesito una ducha —anunció con firmeza.

—Acompañada —agregó Edward, devorándola con los ojos.

Isabella bajó los párpados, asombrada. Cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía. Él era un amante incansable, pero lo creía saciado en ese momento. La había despertado sólo para darle de comer antes de otra sesión de amor tórrido.

—Olvídalo —le indicó, tajante.

—No puedo —murmuró Edward con tono sexual— Te dejé dormir cuanto pude, pero no puedo olvidar que dentro de unas horas regresaremos a Londres en vuelos separados—

Isabella lo había olvidado. El recordatorio era oportuno y lo recibió con alivio. Todo terminaba. Podría regresar a casa y, si no lograba olvidar lo ocurrido, al menos conseguiría perdonarse. Su apetito sexual estaba saciado. Se había rendido a sus instintos y ya estaba curada y libre...

—Tenemos que ser discretos —añadió Edward con tono sedoso, pero ella percibió la amenaza velada— Tu madre sufriría mucho por nuestra relación—

—No hay relación alguna entre nosotros —le indicó la chica al levantarse y tomar una bata.

— ¿Podrías decirme lo que hay entre nosotros, entonces? —él la tomó de la muñeca cuando pasó a su lado.

—Nada —aclaró ella, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante— ¿Qué ha sido lo nuestro? Una aventura. Una tontería, eso es todo—

—Nunca en mi vida he tenido aventuras de una noche —declaró Edward, acariciándole el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar.

— ¡No te creo! —

—No me extraña, _cara_, ya que experiencias como ésta deben llenar tu pasado —manifestó con dolorosa insistencia y burla, gozando del rubor que invadió las mejillas de la chica— Pero no tengo intenciones de apuntar mi nombre en esa lista—

—Lo lamento, _caro_, ya estás en esa lista —siseó ella.

— ¿Estás asustada? ¿Te asusta haber respondido así a mí? —

Isabella todavía sentía el contacto de ese hombre sobre su piel. Tenía los labios hinchados y los senos doloridos. Al mirarlo, el pecho se le oprimió. Edward estaba muy controlado. Nada de lo que le había dicho lo había molestado.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Se alegraba de haber aprendido a actuar ante las cámaras, ya que por dentro le dolía el papel que él la obligaba a representar— ¿Te crees diferente a los otros, Edward? ¿Crees que te di más que a ellos? Es tu ego el que habla —afirmó con una sonrisa burlona— Eres bueno... pero no tanto como para merecer una repetición—

Edward palideció. La miró con una intensidad que la hizo tensarse. Toda diversión desapareció de sus facciones. Estaba a punto de estallar y sabía que sólo se controlaba con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad.

Era mejor tratar con Edward como enemigo, que como el amante apasionado que demostró ser. Con ese Edward no sabía tratar. Se mantuvo firme en su posición. La dejaría en paz. Ante ese rechazo, dejaría de perseguirla.

— ¿Tienes algo más que añadir? —preguntó él con un tono que le hizo estremecerse.

—Edward —respondió Isabella con un suspiro—, ya sabes cómo soy. Me gusta la variedad...—

—Eres una prostituta —declaró con furia apenas reprimida— Te desprecio—

Por extraño que fuera, sus palabras la lastimaron como una puñalada. Lágrimas repentinas le nublaron la vista. Pero apenas consciente de que temblaba, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Y pensar que me excitaste tanto, que no tomé precaución alguna —murmuró Edward entre dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio— Espero que no haya consecuencias—

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Isabella se quedó asombrada, mirando el espacio vacío. ¡No había usado ninguna protección y temía tener que lamentar las consecuencias! Las lágrimas fluyeron, tan dolorosas como espinas que le fueran arrancadas una a una y lo peor era que no sabía por qué brotaban.

* * *

_**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de hoy. **_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Cenaremos con Carlisle y Esme esta noche... —

— ¿Perdón? —la joven levantó la vista del periódico que leía.

—Les dije que te llevaría conmigo —le indicó Edward, amenazante.

—Y eres un tipo muy ambicioso —replicó ella, incrédula. Se había obligado a bajar a desayunar con él. Si hubiera pedido que le subieran una bandeja, Edward lo habría interpretado como un signo de debilidad. Así, tenía que ingerir unos alimentos que la ahogaban. No dijo nada al ver el pasaporte y su dinero junto a su plato.

—No tengo intenciones de permitir que el conflicto entre nosotros los perjudique a ellos...—

— ¿Y cuándo quedaste con ellos para esta pequeña reunión? —

—Antes de que salieras de Londres. Tu madre dijo que no irías...—

— ¡Tenía razón!—

—Dije que lo harías... y lo harás —afirmó Edward con tono gélido— Llegaremos juntos y nos marcharemos juntos. Seremos corteses y amables el uno con el otro frente a ellos... —

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Isabella sin poder contenerse.

—Corteses y amables —insistió él— Eso calmará los temores de tu madre. Tu actitud dejará de ser motivo de preocupación para ella—

—No jugaré a la familia feliz para tu beneficio—

Santo cielo. Había quedado a cenar con su madre antes de que ella llegara a Italia. El terror la invadió.

—Tu vida será un infierno se no lo haces. Te lo prometo—

Su tono amenazador hizo que el vello de la nuca de Isabella se erizara. Sus miradas se encontraron, se le revolvió el estómago y se vio obligada a bajar la vista. Habría ido a la reunión sin que él la obligara, pero Edward jamás lo habría creído. Estaba convencido de que ella se proponía arruinar la relación entre sus padres.

Pero una vez que la impresión inicial cedió, Isabella reconoció que había respondido así por puro egoísmo. Había alterado a su madre. No prestó atención a la felicidad de Esme, sino a la amenaza de la renovada cercanía con Edward. Él ya había tenido tres meses para analizar la reconciliación de sus padres, no veinticuatro horas, como ella.

— ¿Me has entendido? —insistió Edward.

—Sí —aceptó la chica, mordiéndose la lengua, derrotada— Pero tu interferencia no era necesaria—

—El coche vendrá a buscarnos dentro de media hora—

Altiva, pero con un nudo en la garganta, Isabella se retiró. Mediante un gran esfuerzo logró controlar su temperamento, que tantos problemas le causaba siempre que estaba cerca de Edward.

¿Cuándo volvería a sentirse bien? Le resultaba más difícil aceptar lo ocurrido con Edward de lo que pensaba. La poderosa sexualidad de ese hombre fue su perdición. No era la única mujer que cometía un error semejante al calor de la pasión... y no sería la última. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo se sentiría avergonzada y culpable? ¿Y por qué se sentía sucia por la actuación que tuvo que representar ante él?

¿Acaso no le había dado lo que él esperaba? Edward la despreciaba. Pero eso no le impidió usarla de la peor manera posible. Su propia sensualidad ardiente fue el instrumento de destrucción que él usó. Ya había acabado. Un día de locura. Le enseñó una lección difícil. ¿Tendría mayores consecuencias?

No era tan fácil quedarse embarazada. No era una tonta adolescente... pero había actuado con la misma imprudencia. Edward supuso que usaba algún sistema anticonceptivo. En realidad, él temía más haber contraído alguna enfermedad. De una virgen. Y no se dio cuenta. En alguna ocasión había leído que a veces los hombres no se percataban de eso.

Isabella no pronunció palabra en el trayecto al aeropuerto. Estaba como en el limbo, pero no dejaba de sentir la presencia de Edward, tan diferente a su padre. Edward siempre había sido muy vehemente, pero allí, en Italia, conoció un aspecto de él que le era desconocido.

Un Edward coqueto, bromista, apasionado, irresistible, hasta comprensivo. Como adolescente ella no comprendió que, bajo la gélida superficie, había un hombre lleno de emociones. Entonces la pareció adusto, amenazador y sarcástico. Ahora era dolorosamente consciente de esas corrientes subyacentes.

—Pasaré por ti a las siete esta noche —le indicó él.

La chica se limitó a bajar del coche, ignorándolo.

— ¿Isabella...? —

Mientras esperaba que el conductor bajara su maleta del coche, ella se sorprendió cuando una mano firme la volvió y el peso del cuerpo de Edward la oprimió contra el vehículo, impidiéndole todo movimiento y se apoderó de sus labios en una abierta agresión sexual. Sin embargo, la joven estalló en llamas al instante. Al sentir la excitación de él contra su cuerpo, las rodillas se le doblaron.

Sintió que los dedos masculinos le acariciaban la nuca y el cuello y no advirtió lo que hacía hasta que se retiró con el collar en la mano. Isabella parpadeó sorprendida. Había olvidado que todavía lo llevaba. Edward colocó la joya en la palma extendida de la mano de la chica y le cerró los dedos.

—A las siete —reiteró— ¿O quieres que llegue antes? —

Mediante un gran esfuerzo, Isabella se apartó del coche sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, que la tenían hipnotizada, despertando una excitación tremenda entre ellos.

—_Dio_ —gruñó él— Tengo una reunión a las cuatro—

—No te gusto —le recordó Isabella, temblorosa.

—Cuando no estoy en la cama. Estando en ella, me vuelves loco —ronroneó Edward antes de girar sobre sus talones, y desapareció.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un fotógrafo al otro extremo del aparcamiento bajó su cámara con una sonrisa satisfecha.

A bordo del avión comercial, la chica pensó en la comodidad de la que Edward disfrutaría en su avión privado. Como si fuera un hombre casado, él cubría las huellas de sus andanzas con la amante. Pero ella no tenía intenciones de convertirse en su amante y le sorprendió que su actuación de la noche anterior la hubiera ayudado a poner fin a cualquier intención que él tuviera en ese sentido. Una intención ridícula, se dijo. Si no la hubiera tomado desprevenida, lo del aparcamiento jamás habría ocurrido.

Al llegar a casa encontró un mensaje interesante del corredor de bienes raíces en el contestador. Tenía una oferta en efectivo por el apartamento y de mayor cantidad a la que esperaba. Al visitarlo, le complació enterarse de que el comprador estaba interesado en quedarse con la mayor parte de su mobiliario. Se mudaría a un apartamento alquilado y así evitaría el gasto de almacenamiento de sus muebles.

—No creo que haya problemas —comentó el agente, satisfecho— Se trata de un ejecutivo suizo que compra para su empresa y le gustó mucho la ubicación del apartamento. Quieren tomar posesión a fines de este mes. Revise el contrato con su abogado y devuélvamelo firmado tan pronto como sea posible... —

Al salir, Isabella no dejó de sentir cierto remordimiento. El tener su propio apartamento le daba sensación de éxito. El venderlo representaba lo mucho que la habían perjudicado las mentiras de James. No obstante, reconocía que tal vez tiró muy alto cuando lo compró y, si volvía a tener la oportunidad, sería mucho más modesta en sus pretensiones.

El timbre de la puerta sonó a las seis cuando estaba en la ducha. Era Emmett McCarty, el fotógrafo cuyo talento la había lanzado a la fama. Estaba comprometido con Rosalie Hale, otra modelo, muy amiga de Isabella. Con frecuencia se hospedaba en casa de ellos cuando iba a Nueva York y se alegraba de corresponder a su hospitalidad cuando podía.

Emmett dejó su maleta en la habitación de huéspedes y la puso al tanto de los acontecimientos durante media hora antes de sentarse frente a una _pizza_ y el televisor. La chica se fue a su dormitorio, temerosa de la velada que la esperaba, Edward no la dejaría en paz.

Y ella estaba como pez fuera del agua cerca de Edward. Cuando él la tocaba, se volvía como loca, y si algo más sucediera entre ellos, jamás se lo perdonaría. Él sólo la quería para satisfacer sus instintos sexuales. Tenía que hacer que ese hombre se alejara de su vida de nuevo, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué lo haría enfurecer? Frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el barullo de Emmett hacía en la cocina. El creer que había otro hombre en su vida enfurecería a Edward... y tenía a otro viviendo con ella bajo el mismo techo...

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —le preguntó Emmett, atónito, minutos después.

—Olvídalo —le pidió Isabella, ruborizada— Es una idea estúpida—

—El tipo ese no acepta un no por respuesta —se rió su amigo— ¿De eso se trata? —

—Sí. Lo único que quiero es que aparentes estar como en tu propia casa, como si estuvieras esperándome —le explicó la joven.

— ¿Es capaz de recurrir a la violencia? —preguntó con cautela.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, orando que fuera cierto.

—No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo —sonrió Emmett al partir con el duplicado de la llave de la puerta de entrada— ¡Creo que será muy divertido! —

La chica se vistió con la ropa más llamativa que tenía, con el propósito de molestarlo. Las rubias de Edward siempre se vestían con recato. Tras mirarse por última vez en el espejo, saló a reunirse con él, que ya la esperaba en el coche.

—Pareces una artista de trapecio. Te va bien —para furia de Isabella, Edward la observaba con insolente y ofensiva familiaridad.

La joven arrojó el collar de esmeraldas en la guantera del coche.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward, despreocupado.

—No lo quiero—

—Te pertenece. Yo te lo regalé—

—Pero yo no deseo tener nada tuyo —la tensión de Isabella crecía, pero trataba de mantener un tono de voz frío y controlado.

—Tal vez este no es el momento de decirte que voy a comprar tu apartamento—

—Llegas tarde —replicó ella— Ya acepté una oferta de compra—

— ¿De quién?—

—De una empresa suiza—

—Que me pertenece—

— ¿Es tuya? —la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Quién más estaría dispuesto a pagar por encima del precio de mercado? Te pagaré tan pronto se cierre el trato... —

— ¿Para qué quieres comprarme el apartamento? —le exigió con una mezcla de temor y horror.

—Te dije en Italia que yo pagaría todas tus cuentas. Eso incluye el que tengas un techo seguro donde vivir. Me haré cargo de tus problemas económicos. Liquidaré tus tarjetas de crédito y deudas pendientes y me cercioraré de que mensualmente se deposite una suma adecuada para cubrir tus gastos en tu cuenta—

Atontada, Isabella escuchaba cuáles eran sus intenciones y la humillación la envolvió antes de que estallara la ira.

— ¡No soy una pieza de mobiliario más que puedas comprar con mi apartamento! —Gritó— ¡Y no estoy en venta! —

—Nunca dije que lo estuvieras —murmuró Edward, tranquilo— Pero llegamos a un acuerdo en Italia... —

— ¡No hubo tal acuerdo!—

—Digamos que cuando permitiste mi acceso a tu delicioso cuerpo, di el acuerdo por hecho—

La chica palideció. Quería arrancarle los ojos por su empeño de considerarla una mujer avariciosa e inmoral. Nunca lo había odiado más que en ese momento. No comprendía cómo ese odio no mató cualquier deseo que sintiera por él. Sin embargo, la alegró el hecho de que, si Edward decidía subir a su apartamento esa noche, sería recibido por Emmett. Ni el mismo Edward sería capaz de resistir tal rechazo.

—En Italia te dije que todo había acabado —se obligó a decirle— Fue un error que no me propongo repetir y nunca tuve la intención de convertirme en tu amante, así que acabas de comprarte un apartamento vacío. Me mudaré antes de que termine el mes—

—No lo creo —murmuró él en tono sedoso al detener el automóvil. Isabella marchó frente a él hasta el restaurante y vio que su madre estaba en una mesa apartada. Esme manifestó su alegría al verlos. Carlisle se puso de pie, estrechó su mano y la besó en la mejilla. Estaba más delgado y parecía más viejo; entonces los ojos de la chica se humedecieron al percibir la alegría de su madre.

— ¡Qué casualidad que los dos hayáis estado en Italia! —Comentó Carlisle— Estabas en el sur visitando una fábrica ¿no es así? —preguntó a su hijo.

—Qué aburrido —manifestó la joven, siguiendo con la farsa y recibió una mirada de advertencia de Edward. Captó que no le complacía mentirle a su padre. Eso la sorprendió.

En otras circunstancias habría sido una velada agradable. Carlisle estaba muy recuperado y no dejaba de adular a Esme. Se habló de la boda y de una fecha posible que sugería que la idea de Edward de que Isabella pudiera interferir en sus planes era muy exagerada.

— ¿De verdad no te importa? —preguntó Esme a Isabella cuando recogían sus abrigos.

—Si Carlisle te hace feliz, yo seré feliz —le indicó su hija al abrazarla.

—Me alegro... ¿Qué hay entre Edward y tú? —preguntó Esme.

— ¿Entre nosotros? —

—No me tomes por tonta o ciega —comentó Esme— Hace una semana no querías ni oír hablar de que me casara con Carlisle—

—Fue infantil y egoísta por mi parte... —

—Cuando Edward comentó que te traería a cenar con nosotros, le dije que sería como ir a la luna. Pero aquí estás y él no deja de mirarte y tú lo has tocado... —

— ¿Tocarlo? —

—En un par de ocasiones le tocaste el brazo mientras hablabas con él—

— ¿De veras? —en realidad Isabella no recordaba haberlo hecho.

—Y además, te conozco —insistió su madre— No sueles tocar a los demás sin motivo. En especial a Edward...—

—Mamá, ¿no crees...? —

— ¿Y por qué él no deja de mirarte? —Continuó Esme, preocupada— Sin embargo, tú no lo has mirado ni una sola vez... —

—Quizá no me sienta muy a gusto en compañía de Edward —manifestó Isabella, sorprendida por la percepción de su madre.

—Es muy atractivo y muy inteligente —comentó la señora, inquieta— Es irresistible cuando se lo propone—

—Me da la impresión de que no te agrada mucho... —

—No quisiera que volvieras a salir lastimada —murmuró su madre— Edward no es de los que sientan cabeza y hay algo diferente en ti Isabella... —

¡Santo Dios, su madre se había dado cuenta! Reprimiendo el pánico, la joven se obligó a sonreír.

—El ser agradable con Edward me ha agotado—

Isabella se alegró de que la reunión terminara. Edward se sentó a su lado en el Ferrari.

—Menos mal que ya ha acabado todo... —musitó la chica, frotándose las sienes. Tenía jaqueca.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Esme? —le exigió Edward de pronto.

— ¡Nada! —Le espetó Isabella— Y puedes dejar de tratarme como cómplice de tu crimen. No me agrada mentirle a mi madre y tú me has obligado a hacerlo—

—Tú le has dicho algo —insistió él en tono amenazador.

— ¡Una palabra más y me voy en taxi! —Le prometió Isabella— Si se lo hubiera dicho, todo el restaurante se habría enterado por sus gritos—

—No importará una vez que estén casados. Pasarán la mayor parte de su tiempo viajando. Les parecerá natural que visite a mi hermanastra... —

—Edward... ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! —Le gritó, frustrada— ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?—

Él insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta del apartamento. Caía en la trampa sin ningún aliento por su parte. Las sienes le palpitaban de dolor cuando sacó la llave del bolso y abrió la puerta. Emmett la estaría esperando y todo terminaría.

—No te sientes bien —declaró Edward, siguiéndola al interior del apartamento— ¿Puedo traerte algo? —

—Estaré bien —le indicó Isabella, sorprendida de que hubiera notado su malestar. Con la vista buscaba inútilmente a Emmett en la sala.

— ¿De verdad estarás bien...? —empezó Edward, pero su voz se perdió antes de maldecir y retiró la mano de la espalda de la chica.

Isabella abrió los ojos cuando pudo ver a Emmett salir de su habitación, sólo con una toalla envuelta a la cintura.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías, cariño —suspiró Emmett con reproche y le sonrió a Edward— Gracias por traerla a casa a salvo—

Una furiosa incredulidad endurecía las facciones de Edward.

—Maldita —murmuró a Isabella, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Emmett.

La chica estaba temblando. La mirada de Edward era asesina y la aterrorizaba. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de explicar la amistad que la unía con Emmett.

—No puedo creer... —Edward se interrumpió dirigiendo a la joven una mirada violenta que la hizo trastabillar, temerosa de un ataque físico. Cuando él cerró de un portazo, Isabella se derrumbó como una muñeca de trapo.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido mi actuación? —preguntó Emmett.

—Has estado increíble —le parecía que su propia voz provenía de varios kilómetros de distancia. La cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? —Emmett estudiaba su rostro pálido con preocupación.

—Claro que no —ya estaba hecho. Edward se había ido. Pero, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

—Pensé que sería gracioso —confesó él—, pero no ha sido así. Cullen parecía destrozado—

—No creas, sólo es fachada —afirmó Isabella, agotada.

La semana que Isabella debía pasar en Nueva York para exhibir las prendas de un diseñador, se prolongó a cinco. Gracias a Emmett, Isabella logró que las portadas de dos revistas especializadas usaran sus fotos, así que de repente se encontró con el hecho de que su carrera volvía a tomar impulso. Durante un mes recibió constantes encargos. Ella la llamaba a diario y la última vez le comentó que la esperaban muchos encargos a su regreso. La gente tenía mala memoria. James Witherdale era historia.

Revisaba su agenda en el vuelo de regreso cuando se dio cuenta. Volvió a pasar las páginas para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. La marca acostumbrada del inicio de su último período no estaba. Llevaba tres semanas de retraso.

El asombro la inmovilizó antes de hacerla temblar. Había perdido peso la últimas semanas, pero lo atribuía al exceso de trabajo. Además, para la cámara, una modelo jamás está demasiado delgada.

Gracias al trabajo, había podido olvidar los días que pasó en Italia. Estaba cansada y ocupada para lamentarse de lo que ya no podía cambiar. Ya estaba olvidado. Había cometido un error y aprendería a vivir con él... Eso era lo que se decía cuando su mente divagaba.

Y ahora eso. No era posible que le sucediera. Nunca imaginó la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada y ahora debía enfrentarse a ella. Desafiante, repasó las circunstancias que podrían haber provocado su retraso, pero el temor se negaba a desaparecer.

Al llegar, compró una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia del aeropuerto. Hasta eso la avergonzaba. La llamaron por el altavoz mientras estaba en la caja, y se quedó paralizada.

Carlisle y Esme habían ido a recibirla. Se lo agradecía mucho, pero su adquisición reciente le pesaba una tonelada en las manos.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti —anunció la señora.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó la chica al abordar el coche de Carlisle.

—La casa es tuya. Dentro de una semana ya no la necesitaré... —

La semana próxima. La boda que Isabella tanto temía.

—Carlisle quería comprar tu apartamento, pero cuando llamamos a la agencia nos dijeron que ya lo habían vendido —Esme suspiró— Creía que estaría siglos en el mercado, pero estaba equivocada—

La joven inclinó la cabeza sin saber para dónde mirar. Había alquilado un apartamento en Highgate antes de ir a Nueva York.

—Quiero que te quedes con la casa. Después de todo, tú la compraste para mí —insistió Esme.

—Un detalle muy generoso por tu parte —le indicó Carlisle con una sonrisa de aprobación— Siempre te agradeceré que cuidaras de tu madre cuando ella se negó a aceptar mi ayuda económica—

—No necesito que nadie vele por mí —murmuró Esme, cortante, pero le sonrió a Carlisle.

La casa. Isabella ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Pero la llevaron allí. Sus propios cojines adornaban la sala de Esme. Y la cristalería de su madre fue reemplazada por la colección de ranas ornamentales que tenía desde la infancia. Esme la tomó del brazo y ella tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas.

La casa tenía dos dormitorios con su propio baño, sala-comedor con acceso directo a la cocina y un íntimo jardín. De pronto, volvía a tener un hogar que podía llamar propio. Sentada en la cama del dormitorio principal, abrió el paquete con la prueba de embarazo y oyó a su madre desde la planta baja.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar? —

—No tengo apetito—

— ¡Pamplinas! —

Cuarenta minutos después lo sabía, pero seguía inmóvil, sentada en el borde de la bañera, diciéndose que tal vez se había equivocado al hacer la prueba y volvió a leer las instrucciones. Estaba aterrada. Se sentía como una adolescente, no como una mujer adulta. Embarazada. Era una broma de mal gusto. No podía creer que una equivocación pudiera tener consecuencias tan terribles.

Tres días después, su madre la sorprendió vomitando en el baño, por segunda mañana consecutiva.

—Has contraído algún virus —musitó la señora, ansiosa— Llamaré al doctor—

— ¡No! —

Ignorando su protesta, la señora fue hacia el teléfono.

— ¡No lo hagas! —

—No seas tonta —Esme seguía marcando.

— ¡Por todos los santos... no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada! —exclamó la chica con un sollozo de frustración. Al ver la expresión de Esme, comprendió su error. No tenía intenciones de decírselo hasta que regresara de su luna de miel.

Tardó una hora en tranquilizar a Esme. Con ojos tan hinchados como los de su madre por el llanto, musitó:

—No quería que lo supieras todavía—

— ¿Qué le voy a decir a Carlisle? —

— ¡No te atrevas a decírselo! —jadeó la joven.

—Tendrá que enterarse... Isabella, ¿cómo pudiste acostarte con un extraño al que conociste en una fiesta? —la señora volvió a llorar.

Eso era lo peor de todo a los ojos de su madre. La chica apartó la mirada, deseando poder decirle la verdad, pero era imposible. No pudo cerrar los ojos esa noche. Esme y Carlisle se casarían al día siguiente. Y ella había arruinado la boda de su madre. La conciencia la atormentaba. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, sabía que al día siguiente tendría que volver a ver a Edward.

¿Sería posible que Esme le diera la noticia? ¿Cómo se la daría ella misma? Las palabras correctas para hacerlo no acudían a su mente. Después de ver a Emmett salir casi desnudo de su dormitorio, ¿cómo iba a creer que el niño era suyo? Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Isabella sólo daba vueltas en la cama.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, le sorprendió ver a Esme sonriente.

—Puedes contratar a una niñera y nosotros nos quedaremos con el bebé cuando tengas que viajar. Carlisle adora a los niños. Estará feliz... una vez que se reponga de la sorpresa. Después de todo, la sociedad ha cambiado mucho. Las madres solteras ya son más aceptadas. ¿Quieres una tostada o dos? —

—Mamá, yo... —de pronto se encontró envuelta por los brazos de su madre— El olor de el tocino me revuelve el estómago —terminó en un murmullo.

La boda se celebraría en el Registro Civil. La primera persona a la que Isabella vio fue a Edward. Tropezó en la entrada, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

—Allí está Fiona —murmuró Esme— Olvidé decirte que vendría. Maravillosa, ¿no te parece? Carlisle dice que es la más prometedora. Es banquera y tiene dos carreras universitarias... —

El estómago de Isabella se revolvió al ver a la mujer de más de uno ochenta de pie al lado de Edward. Era despampanante.

—Fui tan tonta aquella noche que cenamos juntos —continuó la señora— Llegué a pensar que Edward y tú... —

La llegada de Carlisle afortunadamente silenció a su madre.

«Tiene otra mujer. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba, qué te asusta?» Isabella no podía responder esa pregunta. Sólo sabía que el verlo con ella la había destrozado. Una vez concluida la breve ceremonia, se acercó al hermano de Carlisle y su esposa.

— ¿Les molestaría llevarme...? —

—Puedes venir con nosotros, Isabella —la voz sedosa de Edward fue como un puñal que se encajaba entre sus costillas.

La chica se volvió despacio. Edward se hizo cargo de las presentaciones. Fiona le brindó una sonrisa velada mientras la evaluaba.

—He oído hablar tanto de ti, que ya me parece que te conozco —

—Las malas noticias vuelan —comentó Isabella.

—Isabella... —el tono de voz de Edward era gélido y, al mirarlo, el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco.

—No ha sido mi intención ofenderte —dijo Fiona con sequedad— Te pido disculpas —

—No, lo siento —se disculpó Isabella, tratando de controlarse— Estoy muy sensible hoy —

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos? —se obligó a ofrecerle Edward.

—Isabella irá con nosotros —anunció Carlisle, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la joven— Tenemos un asunto muy delicado que tratar —

* * *

_**Gracias a lovelove13, a krisvampire y a lorincullen por sus alertas; a las lectoras silenciosas, y a Rosie, Kris y Elizabeth por sus review. **_

_**Y ya que estamos los contesto: **_

_**Rosie: Edward no finge, él cree que ella tuvo esos amantes. Y si, él la ama pero no sabe como demostrarlo y no quiere estarlo tampoco. **_

_**Kris: como dije antes, se lo que es que te dejen con la intriga durante "una eternidad" por eso voy a dejar toda la historia terminada antes de poder irme. **_

_**Elizabeth: no es nada, me alegra que les guste a todos ustedes la historia, la verdad es que a mí también me engancho la primera vez que la leí y por eso decidí compartirla con ustedes a través de una adaptación. **_

_**Respecto del comportamiento de Edward, dale tiempo y ya verás cómo se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas verdaderamente. **_

_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**PD: hoy por la tarde les dejo el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Las quiere,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Pálida y tensa, Isabella no reprimió una mirada de reproche a su madre.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo —comentó.

—Es lógico que tu madre confíe en mí —interpuso Carlisle, molesto— Soy su esposo y tu padrastro. ¿Es cierto? ¿Estás esperando un hijo? —

—Mamá, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto? —murmuró Isabella, avergonzada.

—Saldremos de luna de miel y no quiero dejarte sola —manifestó Esme— Sólo le he pedido consejo—

—Siempre fuiste tan... vulnerable —musitó Carlisle, entre dientes.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia! —estalló la chica. Ya no era una niña.

— ¿Pero sí de Edward? —los ojos astutos de su padrastro la miraron con insistencia.

— ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Edward? —preguntó la señora, con evidente sorpresa.

— ¿No crees que Edward sería preferible a un extraño que conoció en una fiesta? —Carlisle sacó la billetera y extrajo un recorte de periódico que entregó a su esposa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —exigió saber la joven al borde de la histeria.

— ¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto? —Preguntó Esme, asombrada— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Soy tu madre—

—Fue tomada en Pisa hace unas seis semanas. El edificio del fondo es el del aeropuerto —manifestó Carlisle— Fue publicada en un periódico italiano y alguien me la envió hace algunas semanas. No quería alterarte, _cara_—

Isabella arrebató el recorte de las manos de su madre. Era una foto de ellos besándose en el aeropuerto. Edward era fácilmente distinguible, ella no tanto a los ojos de quien no la conociera bien.

—Estuvisteis juntos en Italia —declaró Carlisle, entre dientes.

— ¿Quieres decir que los dos fingieron... que nos engañaron? ¿Por qué? —Esme estaba horrorizada.

—Dado que tu hija parece haber perdido la voz tendré que depender de Edward para obtener respuestas... —

— ¡No, por favor! —Suplicó la chica— No es de Edward... Quiero decir... No, no lo es... —estupefacta por el descubrimiento de Carlisle, Isabella no podía pensar ni expresarse con coherencia.

— ¿No? —Su padrastro la observaba atento— Estuviste sola con Edward... ¿tres días? Yo no os dejaría solos ni una hora—

— ¡Carlisle! —le reprochó Esme.

—Edward ha deseado a tu hija desde que la conoció —insistió él con frialdad—, y a juzgar por cierto incidente hace seis años, Isabella no... —

— ¡No es hijo de Edward! —exclamó la joven antes de sollozar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Entonces, no puede importarte que hable con él —persistió Carlisle.

Isabella bajó del coche y corrió hacia la casa donde había vivido tantos años. Sin contestar el saludo amable del ama de llaves, fue a encerarse en un baño.

Cuando volvió a hacer acto de presencia, los invitados estaban instalándose en el salón de baile donde se serviría el banquete de recepción. Jamás se alegró más de estar entre tanta gente, si bien su ánimo decayó al tener que sentarse en la mesa principal a corta distancia de Edward y de Fiona.

La velada pasó entre brumas para ella. Carlisle la había destrozado. Nunca se había dado cuenta del parecido que había entre padre e hijo. Su padrastro jamás se había mostrado así con ella. Quería retirarse después del banquete, pero tenía que permanecer allí. Cuando empezó el baile, varios fueron a invitarla y tuvo que aceptar para cubrir las apariencias. Su miraba evadía la de Edward y la de Fiona cada vez que se encontraba con ellos.

Cuando de pronto Edward intercambió parejas a la mitad de una pieza, Isabella no estaba preparada para el enfrentamiento. Se tensó al instante y una mano firme a su espalda la acercó a él.

—Sonríe —le ordenó él, observando la intensa palidez que la invadía— De lo contrario, diría que estás celosa por mi culpa—

—Para ti jamás sonreiré, Edward—

—Excepto en mi cama —replicó él con tono satírico y la hizo perder el paso— Es cierto, hoy estás muy sensible —murmuró entre su cabello.

— ¿No has podido alquilar aún mi apartamento? —Lo interrumpió ella—Espero que pierdas dinero—

—Se lo vendí a un árabe impaciente —señaló Edward— Pero no me hubiera importado no sacarle utilidad. Obtuve lo que quería... y si deseo volver a tenerlo, estoy convencido de que no quedaría decepcionado. No es difícil conseguirte... —

Mortalmente pálida, Isabella se apartó de él en el momento que la música se detenía.

—Maldito —murmuró entre dientes al dirigirse furiosa a su lugar en la mesa.

—Carlisle se ha tranquilizado —le informó Esme al sentarse a su lado.

—Qué bien... lo lamento —suspiró al chica— Te he estropeado el día—

—Tonterías. Nunca he sido más feliz. Y si es hijo de Edward, eso arreglaría las cosas. Carlisle dice que tendrá que casarse contigo y lo hará por haber seducido a mi niña... —

— ¡No soy una niña, mamá! —siseó Isabella, abrumada.

—Carlisle dice que se lo tiene merecido... —

—No es de Ed... —

—No me mientas más, Isabella—

—Lo siento—

—Estás perdonada —con una sonrisa forzada, Esme se levantó y se fue.

Sofocada, la chica decidió salir del salón. Pronto podría marcharse. Carlisle y Esme no saldrían de viaje hasta el día siguiente. En la biblioteca encontró a unas señoras italianas en animada charla. Se encaminó hacia el invernadero, segura de que allí estaría sola.

Pero el invernadero también estaba ocupado... Edward y Fiona estaban fundidos en un apasionado abrazo que sólo los viejos amantes se dan. Alterada, se marchó de allí sin que la vieran.

Estaba destrozada. Hubiera querido ir a separarlos... ¿No habría sido la forma ideal de acabar el día? Mareada, fue a sentarse a un sillón, abrazándose para alejar el intenso dolor que sentía.

— ¿Has visto a Edward? —le preguntó Carlisle al asomarse por la puerta.

Isabella se limitó a señalar hacia el invernadero con la mano. Estuvo tentada a decirle que se encontraba ocupado, pero no logró pronunciar las palabras. Estaba tan dolida, que creía que se derrumbaría. En su mente los imaginaba en una situación más íntima. Apretó los párpados angustiada, pero la imagen no desaparecía. Los veía apasionados entre las sábanas compartiendo el placer que ella conoció, y quiso morir.

Alguien le separó las apretadas manos y las apretó con fuerza.

—Lo lamento —manifestó Carlisle— Siento mucho que hayas visto eso—

La compasión que había en su voz casi acabó con ella. No se atrevía a hablar.

—Isabella, ¿qué quieres que haga? —

—Nada —respondió, suplicante. Su padrastro no le soltaba las manos.

—Edward tiene derecho a saberlo... —

—No, ahora no —se obligó a decirle— Yo no podría soportarlo—

—Lo amas —el señor soltó el aliento en un largo suspiro, apartando la mirada de la cara de la chica.

—No... —pero la negativa le sonaba falsa, vacía, ridícula a ella misma.

—Se casaría contigo... —Carlisle se interrumpió ante la expresión de la joven— Pediría un coche para que te llevara a casa, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí. No me agrada la idea de que estés sola—

—Estaré bien —de alguna manera, Isabella logró sonreír— Creo que necesito estar sola—

Más tarde, ni siquiera recordaba cómo llegó a su casa. Se derrumbó, pero no con lágrimas. No podía llorar. La compresión y la amabilidad de Carlisle casi fue su perdición, pero ahora que estaba sola, sólo podía mirar el techo con expresión perdida.

Amaba a Edward. ¿Por qué lo descubría ahora que todo estaba perdido? Seis años de amargos malentendidos estaban entre ellos y su propio comportamiento confirmaba la opinión que él tenía de ella. ¿Por qué ideó esa escena con Emmett en el apartamento? Ahora jamás podría decirle que el hijo que llevaba en las entrañas era suyo. Edward la despreciaba, pero la consideraba físicamente atractiva. Él sólo quería sexo. En lo último en lo que pensaba era en engendrar un hijo.

¿Cómo podía odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo? Ese día lo odiaba, pero lo había amado, deseado y necesitado con un anhelo que la sacudió hasta la médula de los huesos.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando oyó que un coche se detenía frente a su casa. Al enderezarse en la cama oyó que la puerta del coche se cerraba y unos pasos que se acercaban a la entrada antes de que el timbre sonara con insistencia.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó al pie de la escalera.

— ¿Quién diablos crees? —

—Vete —protestó Isabella, sentándose en los escalones.

— ¡Derribaré la puerta si es necesario! —

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuando le abrió. La tensión y el temor la mantenían inmóvil, pero se obligó a ir a la sala a encender una lámpara.

— ¿Estás sola? —Edward estaba muy alterado. A pesar de que todavía llevaba puesto el traje, se había quitado la corbata y tenía la camisa desabrochada. Su mirada era fría y amenazadora— Me han dicho que estás embarazada—

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho esa tontería? —replicó la chica, desafiante.

—Tu hermano... —

— ¿Jasper? —Isabella palideció.

—Estaba borracho. Lo llevé de regreso a la ciudad —comentó Edward con gran esfuerzo por mantener el control— Después de dejar a Fiona, empezó a balbucear. Dijo algo de que tu madre le pidió que te vigilara mientras ella está fuera y me comentó por qué—

—Eso no explica por qué estás aquí a las dos de la mañana—

— ¿Estás embarazada? —insistió Edward con furia apenas reprimida.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —le espetó la joven— No tengo por qué defenderme de los balbuceos de ebrio de Jasper—

—En Italia me dijiste que un día lamentaría haberte llevado allí. Si de eso se trata, lucharé contigo hasta vencerte —le prometió él con brutal claridad— Le confesaste a tu madre que estás embarazada. Deseo saber si le mentiste... y de no ser así, ¡quiero saber quién es el padre! —

La histeria se apoderaba de Isabella. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Tranquilízate, Edward... no es tuyo —afirmó entre dientes, manteniéndose orgullosamente erguida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cree tu hermano que lo es? —preguntó él, después de una pesada pausa.

—Saben lo del viaje a Italia. Fuimos fotografiados en el aeropuerto y alguien envió a tu padre un recorte de prensa —la voz temblaba a pesar de su esfuerzo por controlarse.

Edward maldijo entre dientes y fue a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

—Le he dicho que tú no eres el responsable —murmuró Isabella.

—Entonces, ¿quién? —

La chica no respondió. Estaba agotada por la tensión.

—Emmett McCarty... —decidió él, volviéndose. En sus ojos brillaba la ira y la frustración— Lo reconocí —agregó con esfuerzo.

—Bravo por ti —Isabella no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ese hombre.

— ¿Es hijo de él? ¡Exijo saberlo! —demandó Edward acercándose amenazador.

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso —temerosa, la joven dio un paso atrás.

— ¡Quiero la verdad! —Edward la asió por las muñecas y la acercó a él con violencia— Si no es mío, ¿de quién es? —

— ¡Vete al diablo! —jadeó Isabella, tratando de soltarse.

— ¡Dímelo! —rugió él.

—No es cosa tuya —la chica logró hacer acopio de la energía que le quedaba.

—Prefiero verte muerta que hinchada por la semilla de otro hombre —reconoció entre dientes.

— ¿Te has vuelto lo... loco? —preguntó Isabella, horrorizada, a punto de desplomarse.

—Obsesionado. ¿Eso te complace? —Preguntó Edward— ¿Eso te complace? Lo dudo, porque tú estás igual que yo... —

— ¡No! —

—No te gusta verme con otra mujer. Eso te dolió —aseguró, satisfecho— No pudiste ocultarlo. Era como un puñal que se clavaba en tus entrañas. Te puso enferma. Te aterrorizó... —

—No... ¡te odio! —la traspiración perlaba la frente de Isabella.

Edward la acercó más, manteniéndola sujeta con una mano por el cabello.

—Hace un par de siglos te habrían quemado en la hoguera por hechicera, pero puedes arder en mi cama en lugar de ello... —

— ¡Suel... suéltame! —incrédula, Isabella sentía sus senos chocar contra el pecho firme de Edward. Con la otra mano él la atrajo por las caderas y la acunó entre sus muslos. Su excitación despertó espirales que en oleadas la ahogaban y cerró los ojos en rechazo salvaje— ¡No...no! —

No se rendiría a esa excitación, se dijo con fiereza cuando él bajó la cabeza y, en lugar del ataque que ella esperaba, le besó de forma juguetona el labio inferior, haciéndola contener el aliento.

—Edward, por favor... —su propia voz le parecía que llegaba de mucha distancia, ahogada.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —él introdujo su lengua centímetro a centímetro entre los labios de Isabella. El mundo se detuvo.

—Detente —gimió ella.

—Lo deseas tanto como yo —Edward introdujo la lengua por completo en su boca y la joven se aferró a él con fuerza. Él la hacía retroceder, levantándola para oprimirla contra la pared.

Edward hundió los labios en el cuello sensible de Isabella, haciéndola estremecer. Con las manos le acarició los muslos y lo sintió estremecerse contra ella.

Le mordisqueó el hombro, frustrada. El poco control que le quedaba se evaporaba rápidamente.

—Dime que mientes —le pidió Edward con urgencia.

— ¿Acerca de qué? —Isabella estaba perdida en un mundo de sensaciones.

—Dime que no estás embarazada —le pidió él con una voz mezclada de ira y súplica.

—Pero lo estoy... —sollozó la joven en la cumbre de la excitación.

—Maldita —murmuró salvaje, apartándose de ella.

Isabella abrió los párpados. Edward estaba a corta distancia, con la respiración agitada sin intentar ocultar su evidente excitación, mirándola con insistencia.

— ¿Y el bebé definitivamente no es mío? —Insistió él con fuerza— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no es mío? —

Isabella lo recordó entre los brazos de Fiona y la furia la hizo reaccionar. Reconocer la verdad ante él sería la última humillación.

—Definitivamente no es tuyo —manifestó subrayando cada frase.

Edward maldijo en italiano y levantó las manos, exasperado.

—No podré vivir con la idea de que te acostaste con alguien después de hacerlo conmigo. Si quieres comportarte como una cualquiera, tú asumirás la responsabilidad de las consecuencias... ¡no yo! No te quiero, con el hijo de otro hombre —

La chica se cubrió las orejas con las manos, inclinando la cabeza a la vez que una oleada de mareo la dominaba. Creía que se sofocaba cuando desfalleció y cayó al suelo, deslizándose contra la pared.

Se sentía tan mareada cuando despertó, que temía mover un músculo.

—Ya vuelve en sí —manifestó una voz desconocida— Tal como dije que sucedería. Si alimentara mejor a su esposa y la dejara acostarse a una hora más razonable, estaría en mejores condiciones. Las mujeres embarazadas necesitan mucho descanso y una dieta sana—

—Embarazada —repitió Edward, inseguro, con un tono de disgusto como si se tratara de una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Si esa es su actitud, no me extraña que ella esté matándose de hambre... ¿qué ha comido hoy? —

—Un trozo de pastel de bodas. Nada más—

Isabella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la respuesta exacta. ¿Cómo lo sabía Edward? Debió estarla observando. Él había llamado al médico, un anciano de apariencia amable, próximo a la jubilación.

— ¿Y usted no le dijo que comiera más? —exigió a Edward.

—Estoy bien... lamento que lo hayan molestado —replicó Isabella, tratando de enderezarse.

—Permanezca donde está —el médico la contuvo con una mano sobre su hombro— Quiero verla en mi consultorio el próximo jueves. No se moleste en llevar a su esposo. Estaremos mejor sin él —con esa declaración el doctor se dispuso a marcharse— No se moleste, señor Cullen, encontraré la salida solo—

El silencio se prolongó mucho después de que la puerta se cerrara al salir el doctor. Edward estaba rígido de pie junto a la ventana.

—No sé qué hago aquí —declaró entre dientes.

La joven se dio cuenta de que, bajo la bata, vestía un camisón de su madre que no llevaba cuando bajó, y se ruborizó.

—Me pusiste esto... —

—El menor de mis pecados —murmuró Edward.

—No necesitaba al médico... —

— ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando te desmayaste? ¿Pasar por encima de ti y marcharme? —

—Sí —afirmó ella, molesta al recordar todo lo sucedido— Iría más con tu actitud—

—Estaba demasiado asombrado y confuso cuando llegué esta noche. No pensé bien lo que decía —declaró Edward con voz controlada, pero airada— Debí esperar hasta haberme calmado. Es evidente que estás embarazada. ¿Por qué ibas a mentir? —

—No importa...—

—Lo que hubo entre nosotros ha acabado... —

Isabella cerró los ojos con un dolor intenso, reconociendo que no era tan insensible como imaginaba. No podría salir adelante sin Edward y no podía estar cerca de él. No sabía qué sería peor.

—Tiene que ser así —continuó Edward— Nunca olvidaría que te acostaste con McCarty después de estar conmigo en Italia—

Atontada, la chica negaba con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Jamás podría aceptar al hijo de otro hombre en estas circunstancias. ¿Cómo permitiste que te tocara después de estar conmigo? —le espetó él, airado.

—No quiero hablar de eso —Isabella volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

— ¿Al fin te avergüenzas, a pesar de que es demasiado tarde? —preguntó Edward, burlón, entre dientes.

—Nunca confiarías en mí... en todos estos años jamás has confiado en mí, nunca me has dado el beneficio de la duda —lo condenó ella con desolación, hablando para sí y sin escucharlo— No puedo soportar eso. Nunca pude soportarlo—

—Y no tendrás que soportarlo a partir de ahora. Te deseé tanto y durante tanto tiempo, que era como un veneno en mi sangre. Estaba decidido a tenerte a cualquier precio. Creí que podría exorcizarte con el sexo, pero lo único que obtuve fue una obsesión mayor. No me agrada lo que me haces —confesó Edward— No me agrada la forma en que me comporto contigo. Me gusta controlar la situación... un resabio de mi infancia... y contigo no puedo hacerlo—

Lo mismo ocurría con ella y en ocasiones... como en ese momento, eso la aterrorizaba. Lo odiaba por haberla lastimado, porque no la amaba, por insultarla, pero al imaginarlo saliendo por la puerta, quería hacerlo volver para que el dolor y los insultos continuaran. La destrucción era más tolerable que el vacío.

— ¡Vete! —le exigió de pronto.

—Pareces tan frágil y a la vez tienes la fuerza suficiente para desafiarme —declaró Edward con un suspiro de frustración— Desde niña, siempre me has desafiado—

—Necesitaba a alguien que me abrazara y me diera seguridad —Isabella había vuelto la cara contra la almohada.

—No podía exponerme a esa cercanía —aseguró él con disgusto por sí mismo.

—Quisiera que te fueras—

—No es cierto... en ocasiones adivino lo que quieres antes de que lo pienses. ¿Quién es el padre? —Insistió él sin advertencia previa, pero su voz estaba rígidamente controlada— ¿Es McCarty?—

— ¿Acaso importa?—

—En realidad prefiero no saberlo—reconoció con dureza.

— ¡Maldito seas, Edward!—

—Necesitas comer algo —comentó él en tono prosaico— ¿qué quieres?—

—Estás loco—

—A más no poder. Estás enferma, estás embarazada y tus muñecas tienen las marcas de mis dedos —enumeró Edward, cortante— ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?—

Él salió de la habitación. Temblorosa, Isabella levantó las manos para examinar sus muñecas. Las marcas de los dedos de Edward adquirían tonos violáceos. Cuando la asió, no le dolió. Su piel se marcaba con facilidad y eso debía de ser terrible para él, si bien no le duraría mucho el disgusto. Se iría para regresar al lado de Fiona. Fue un acierto mentirle, se dijo con desolación. El tortuoso ciclo de destrucción interior terminaría y ella podría sanar. Edward la dejaría en paz.

Tardó mucho, pero al fin Edward regresó con un tazón de sopa.

Isabella reconoció que se encontraban en un estado temporal de suspensión de hostilidades. Amanecía. Recordó otro amanecer y sus mejillas se encendieron y escondió la cara dentro del tazón. La sopa estaba tan caliente como sus mejillas. Tomó el alimento bajo la mirada vigilante de Edward. A la luz del amanecer, él parecía tan triste como ella.

Recordó lo que Edward había dicho. Enfermedad... obsesión... exorcismo. Y sexo. Malo, destructivo, peligroso. Nada halagador. ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo de su niñez? Que le gustaba controlar. ¡En Edward, eso no era una sorpresa!

— ¿Por qué tienes que controlar? —le preguntó ella.

—Crecí con una mujer como tú —la expresión de él se veló— Un espíritu libre. Cualquier hombre, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento...—

Como tú... Isabella se tragó su frustración.

— ¿Qué mujer?—

—Mi madre. Y no se avergonzaba de serlo. Mi padre la adoraba, pero no soportaba sus aventuras. Por eso él se divorció, pero a ella le fue asignada mi custodia. Aborrecía la vida que llevaba a su lado. Era muy posesiva y muy volátil... —

—Tú eres igual—

—Sólo contigo —Edward esbozó una media sonrisa gélida— Y eso puedo dominarlo. No quiero llevar una vida libertina con ninguna mujer. Quiero una esposa dócil y conservadora, así cuando me aburriera de ella me marcharía y me buscaría una amante—

— ¡Espero que tu esposa organice orgías desenfrenadas mientras tú estés en la oficina! —exclamó la chica con una oleada de dolor y asco.

—Tú lo harías, ella no. Aceptará las cosas como son. Muchas mujeres lo hacen. Aceptan su posición social y el dinero, los hijos y un marido cuyas infidelidades son discretas—

—La sopa está quemada —declaró ella, volviéndose para darle la espalda y hundió las uñas en la almohada. No soportaba su sinceridad. Edward no trataba de lastimarla. Sólo manifestaba lo que él consideraba lo haría feliz... o tan feliz como creía que podría ser sin perder el control absoluto de la situación.

—Debes acudir a esa cita con el doctor —le indicó Edward— Si necesitas algo... Procura no avisarme, a menos que sea una emergencia —agregó después de una pausa.

Isabella escuchó atenta hasta que el sonido del motor de su coche desapareció. Entonces, empezó a reír como una loca hasta que el llanto reemplazó la risa. El Ángel de la Oscuridad era un cobarde. Un hombre que no merecía sus lágrimas, ni era digno de ser el padre de su hijo.

* * *

_**Gracias a madswan por sus alertas, a las lectoras silenciosas, y a **_**JEKA CULLEN y a Anima92** _**por sus review.**_

_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

—He pasado la semana muerta de risa siguiendo la vida de la pobre de Victoria Witherdale con su adorado e incomprendido James —comentó Rosalie entre risas— ¡Llegó hasta el extremo de llevar a una de sus mujeres a comer a su casa e hizo pasar a su esposa por su hermana! —

—Victoria Witherdale es una tonta. Se merece lo que le pasa —agregó alguien más— Yo lo habría dejado hace mucho y no permitiría que un hombre me tratara de esa manera—

—Tiene dos hijos pequeños y James nunca le dio mucho dinero —declaró Isabella, muy quedo— Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años cuando se casó con él. Nunca tuvo que trabajar. Comprendo cómo debe sentirse... —

— ¿Cómo puedes sentir lástima por ella después de lo que James te hizo? —indagó Rosalie, asombrada.

—Yo también le he hecho mucho daño —señaló Isabella.

—Ella fue la primera en reconocer que lo dejaste en el momento en que te enteraste que era casado... —

—Y eso limpió tu nombre después de toda la basura que se publicó de ti —aportó Emmett— En cambio, las otras... Las calles están atestadas de mujeres ruborizadas esta semana—

Sus compañeros de mesa siguieron comentando la historia que Victoria Witherdale decidió vender a una revista cuando James la abandonó, llevándose a sus hijos y a la atractiva niñera a Nueva York.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Rosalie, preocupada al verla ponerse de pie, muy pálida.

—Tengo que ir al baño de nuevo —informó Isabella con una sonrisa tensa.

Se sentía mal y tenía un dolor en el vientre. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía. A veces el dolor era pasajero, pero en otras era bastante molesto.

Iba a ir al médico, pero estaba casi segura de qué era lo que padecía. El manual del embarazo que había comprado hablaba de un dolor producido por la distensión natura de los ligamentos del útero y decía que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Iría al médico, se prometió. Sólo para estar segura.

Al mirar su imagen ante el espejo del baño, hizo una mueca. El vestido holgado ocultaba su vientre abultado, pero aun así se sentía tan gorda como una ballena. Sus siete meses de embarazo eran toda una carga, se dijo, maliciosa.

Se había mantenido tan ocupada, que el tiempo había pasado volando, pero en ocasiones como esa, en compañía de amigos, algo más que el cansancio la abrumaba. Era una combinación de soledad, autocompasión y vacío y se despreciaba por su debilidad. Después de todo, era muy afortunada, no estaba sola, excepto por la falta de un hombre en su vida que le diera apoyo.

Carlisle y Esme la llamaban por teléfono casi todos los días, o se presentaban en su casa, haciendo fallar la profecía de Edward de que pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo viajando. Jasper la visitaba con regularidad llevando cada vez un muñeco de peluche más para una colección ya numerosa. Y lo mejor de todo, Emmett y Rosalie regresaron a Londres para establecer su propia agencia de modelos y se casarían al día siguiente. Por eso Isabella estaba decidida a no aguarles la fiesta.

Sus amigos fueron maravillosos con ella. Cuando tuvo que dejar de hacer pases de modelos por las dimensiones de su vientre, Emmett y Rosalie le ofrecieron empleo. Rosalie tenía tal demanda en la profesión, que tenía poco tiempo para ayudar a Emmett en la administración de la agencia. Y él también salía con frecuencia, de modo que Isabella les venía como anillo al dedo para encargarse de las labores de oficina.

No era rica, pero tampoco tenía deudas. Logró trabajar el tiempo suficiente para liquidar sus compromisos y redujo su tren de vida. Se tocó el vientre en un gesto protector instintivo. Los años venideros serían difíciles.

Rosalie discutía molesta con Emmett cuando Isabella regresó a la mesa y se produjo un silencio pesado.

— ¿Queréis que me vaya y regrese después? —inquirió Isabella en broma.

—Pareces cansada —le indicó Emmett, cortante— ¿Quieres irte a casa? —

—Mi querido Emmett, tu tacto es asombroso —comentó Rosalie— ¿Por qué debe irse Isabella a casa? ¿Sólo porque él está aquí? —

—Sólo pensé... —

— ¡Mira, allí está! —Rosalie tomó el brazo de su amiga de pronto.

Isabella no quería mirar. Un frío súbito la invadió. Edward se encontraba allí. Sólo él era capaz de despertar tal furia instantánea en Rosalie. En ocasiones lamentaba haber dicho a sus amigos la verdad, pero sabía que serían discretos y no le pareció conveniente seguir con una cadena de mentiras que se alargaría la vida entera.

— ¡Cerdo maldito! —Siseó Rosalie— Esa que lo acompaña es Tanya Denali—

Mentalmente, Isabella la añadió a una lista interminable. En cinco meses, Edward había salido con casi todas las mujeres de la mejor sociedad londinense, pero ninguna había permanecido mucho tiempo a su lado. Los columnistas de sociedad estaban encantados con sus devaneos. Pero ignoraban algo que Isabella sabía: él buscaba en la sociedad una esposa apropiada que no tuviera escándalos en su pasado.

—Se pondrá gorda dentro de unos años —vaticinó Rosalie, venenosa.

Isabella se volvió, a pesar de haberse propuesto lo contrario. No había visto a Edward desde aquella noche en su casa. Su acompañante era una rubia preciosa, vestida con elegancia. ¿Y Edward? Un nudo se formó en su garganta y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Como siempre, estaba magnífico. No podía apartar la vista de él.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, baila —Rosalie le dio un empujón— Lúcete ante él—

Isabella se encontró en la pista de baile sin saber en realidad cómo había llegado allí. Al hacerla girar sus amigos con más entusiasmo que habilidad, vio a Edward en varias ocasiones. ¿Era su imaginación, o había perdido peso? Tal vez la escasa luz era lo que hacía que sus facciones parecieran más afiladas y avejentadas.

De pronto se despreció a sí misma. No era una adolescente enamoradiza que seguía añorando a un hombre que la había tratado mal. ¿En dónde estaba su orgullo? Mientras ella luchaba por sobrevivir, Edward se divertía con una larga sucesión de mujeres. Y un sexto sentido le decía que pronto anunciaría sus planes matrimoniales. Al pensar que pronto se casaría, la frente se le perló de sudor.

La imagen también la hizo sentirse mareada. ¿Guardaría silencio Carlisle cuando Edward le llevara a su prometida? Sabía que a Carlisle cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil callarse. Tal vez cinco meses atrás tenía la esperanza de que su hijo y ella se reconciliaran. Pero después de tanto tiempo, Carlisle ya no abrigaba esa esperanza.

— ¿Podríamos regresar a la mesa? —preguntó a Emmett, sin aliento.

— ¿Bailo demasiado deprisa? Lo siento —se disculpó él— Sigo olvidando...—

«Yo no», reflexionó Isabella. Emmett le puso una mano en la espalda para apoyarla y para su mala fortuna eligió el camino que los acercaría a la mesa de Edward. Se encontraron cara a cara en el pasillo.

—Isabella... —Edward se quedó inmóvil. La tensión crecía, pero la contemplaba impasible— Qué agradable sorpresa. Permíteme presentarte. Tanya, ésta es mi hermanastra, Isabella...—

—Encanta de conocerte —la mujer extendió una mano, cortés.

Hermanastra... la palabra destrozó a Isabella. Edward nunca la había usado antes con ella. Se obligó a estrechar la mano de Tanya.

—Y él es Emmett —la mano de Emmett la asió con firmeza por la espalda.

—Quizá Emmett e Isabella quieran acompañarnos —comentó Tanya, colocando la mano en el brazo de Edward para hacer relucir el solitario que brillaba en su dedo— Cuantos más participen en la celebración, mejor —sonrió.

—Lo lamento, pero nosotros también estamos celebrando algo —apuntó Emmett con una sonrisa forzada. Un momento después, Isabella se desplomó en su silla.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rosalie a Emmett al ver la palidez de Isabella.

—El muy maldito acaba de presentarnos a su prometida—

— ¡Al diablo con todos los hombres! —exclamó Rosalie al abrir la puerta de su apartamento donde Isabella y ella pasarían la noche. Emmett dormiría en casa de su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas— Necesitas un brandy —anunció Rosalie mientras se dirigía al gabinete de las bebidas— Pareces un muerto—

—No —le indicó Isabella.

— ¿Ni siquiera un poco? Muy bien —aceptó Rosalie ante la negativa reiterada de Isabella— A la cama, entonces. Te llevaré la cena—

—Rosalie, apenas son las diez...—

—Debimos quedarnos en casa como buenas niñas —comentó Rosalie, molesta— Eso de ir al club fue idea de Emmett—

—Tarde o temprano tenía que encontrarme con Edward —Isabella se obligó a sonreír— No te preocupes por eso—

— ¿Tan inocente me crees? Estás destrozada—

—Estaba escrito —Isabella alzó los hombros— Se va a casar, ¿a quién le importa?—

— ¡Debiste decirle la verdad hace meses! —

—Rosalie... —

—Lo alejaste con deliberación dejándolo creer que había algo entre Emmett y tú... —

—No sabía que estaba embarazada... —

—Y luego le dijiste que no es hijo suyo —replicó Rosalie.

— ¿Crees que él quería escuchar que lo es? —Al ver la mueca de su amiga, Isabella se rió con amargura— Hice bien, Rosalie. Ya lo he superado. No tengo madera de mártir—

— ¿De verdad lo crees así? —

—Sí —Isabella fue hacia la cocina— ¿En dónde está esa cena que no requiere preparación?—

— ¿Ya sabes quién te envía esos deliciosos alimentos cada mes?—

—Carlisle, por supuesto —Isabella sonrió. Hacía meses que recibía un paquete de lujo de Harrods.

— ¿De tu padrastro? —Rosalie se rió— Pensé que tenías un admirador secreto—

—Sobre todo en el estado en que me encuentro —comentó Isabella.

— ¿Estás segura de que es él? —

— ¿Quién más? —Preguntó con ironía— Traté de hacerlo confesar, pero él lo negó, como era de esperar. No le gusta que le den las gracias. Tiene que ser él. Se molestó mucho cuando me negué a aceptar su ayuda económica—

Más tarde, en la habitación de invitados del apartamento, las lágrimas corrían silenciosas pro las mejillas de Isabella y tan rápidamente como fluían, la chica las secaba. Edward iba a casarse. Eso no era el fin del mundo. Saldría adelante sin él... Su matrimonio no era más que el último acto de una comedia grotesca.

¿Por qué la alteraba tanto? Aunque le hubiera dicho la verdad y Edward hubiese aceptado que era el padre de su hijo... incluso aunque le hubiera pedido que se casara con él, ella lo habría rechazado. De eso estaba segura. Era probable que lo amara con esa locura que a veces aqueja a las mujeres, pero Edward no le agradaba y la brumaba la idea de casarse con un hombre que de antemano le decía que sería infiel a su mujer. No, por mucho que le doliera, estaría más segura si mantenía su futuro en sus propias manos.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno de bodas con Emmett y Rosalie, le volvió el dolor del abdomen. Tuvo que levantarse de la mesa y se sintió pero en el baño, pero se arregló el maquillaje que cubría su palidez antes de regresar.

—Creo que debes ir a casa y acostarte —le indicó Rosalie cuando se quitaba el nada convencional vestido de novia, asistida por Isabella— Tanto ajetreo te ha agotado—

Para entonces Isabella se sentía bastante mal y estaba un poco asustada. El dolor era más intenso. Sabía que debería visitar a su doctor, pero estaba decidida a no arruinar la fiesta de boda de sus amigos. Media hora después se despedía de ellos y se dirigía a buscar un taxi a la entrada del hotel cuando una punzada terrible la hizo doblarse. Con un quejido ahogado se llevó las manos al vientre y trató de llegar a una silla, pero se desvaneció en el vestíbulo.

— ¡Si se muere, nunca te lo perdonaré! —Esme cruzó la sala de espera corriendo y bañada en lágrimas— ¿tienes idea de lo peligrosa que es una apendicitis aguda a estas alturas de su embarazo? Tiene que operarla, pero puede perder al bebé. Si ese niño muere, ¡jamás te lo perdonaré tampoco, Edward! —

—Esme... Esme... —Carlisle trataba de tranquilizarla, abrazándola— Edward no ha venido aquí para... —

— ¿A qué ha venido? —Sollozó la mujer— ¿Qué hace aquí ahora? —

—Hoy se han casado los dos mejores amigos de Isabella —manifestó Edward, tenso— Por eso estoy aquí—

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto? —indagó Esme, asombrada.

Isabella recobró el conocimiento en una habitación extraña. Tenía la garganta reseca, le dolía la cabeza y ahora tenía un dolor diferente. Para su fortuna ya no era intenso, sólo una molestia intermitente.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —

—En la sala de recuperación—

— ¿Me he recobrado? ¿Y mi bebé? —preguntó aterrorizada.

—Defendiéndose como un troyano —la enfermera sonrió antes de que la vista de Isabella volviera a nublarse.

La siguiente ocasión en que despertó, se sentía un poco menos ajena al mundo. Su madre le sujetaba la mano entre sollozos después de explicarle la situación.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? —preguntó con voz débil.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver al doctor? —preguntó su madre entre sollozos después de explicarle la situación.

—Esa era mi intención—

—Carlisle quiere que veas a Edward —informó Esme, reacia.

— ¿A... Edward? —Repitió Isabella y trató de enderezarse, pero la enfermera la sujetó con firmeza— ¿Qué hace aquí? —

— ¿Quieres verlo?—

—No... por favor, no —la chica apretó los párpados y una expresión de dolor apareció en sus facciones.

Cuando se quedó sola, la joven volvió la vista hacia la pared. Edward era a la última persona a la que quería ver en esas circunstancias. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo se atrevía Carlisle a pedirle que lo recibiera? Por la unidad familiar, suponía, pero ese no era el momento.

Más tarde, se prometió. Más tarde, cuando se sintiera mejor y pudiera felicitar a Edward por su compromiso matrimonial. Ahora necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a las circunstancias y poner en orden sus confusas emociones. Creía haber aceptado la imposibilidad de una relación con Edward... hasta el momento en que vio el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Tanya Denali.

Entonces sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo. El dolor y el rechazo la abrumaron. Tenía que aprender a controlar esas emociones. Su embarazo dividió a la familia. Durante los últimos cinco meses, Edward se limitó a evitarla y sus padres contribuyeron a facilitarles las cosas. Pero eso no podía prolongarse indefinidamente sin imponer una tensión terrible para Carlisle y Esme. Isabella sabía que de alguna manera tendría que enfrentarse a la situación y solucionarla.

A medianoche le permitieron comer una tostada y beber una taza de té. Cuando la puerta de su habitación privada se abrió, apenas le prestó atención. Se abría constantemente para dar paso a una procesión incesante de enfermeras. Al ver unas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de hombre y levantar la vista, su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Los convencí de que me dejaran entrar —dijo Edward— He estado aquí todo el día—

Su estado era deplorable. Necesitaba afeitarse y tenía la ropa arrugada. Profundas marcas de tensión aparecían en su cara. Suspiró al observarla desde la puerta.

—Quiero que te vayas —murmuró Isabella y cerró los ojos.

—Tenía que verte... —

— ¿Por qué? —suspiró ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —Le exigió Edward, incrédulo— El hijo que llevas en las entrañas es mío... —

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? —la chica abrió los ojos, asustada.

—Ciertamente no de ti —le indicó con énfasis.

—No sé de qué hablas —le indicó ella, buscando darse tiempo y preguntándose si Carlisle o Esme habrían traicionado su confianza.

— ¿Cómo pudiste creer que podrías salir adelante con una mentira como esa? —Demandó Edward con un gruñido— Tarde o temprano me habría enterado. Emmett y Rosalie son tus mejores amigos. Nunca tuviste relaciones con McCarty. Tu nombre jamás ha sido relacionado con el de él y ayer desempeñaste un papel importante en su boda—

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa información? —preguntó Isabella, inquieta.

—El extravagante vestido de bodas de tu amiga apareció en todos los telediarios del mediodía. Trataba de establecer contacto contigo cuando mi padre me comentó que estabas en el hospital. No trates de decirme que dormías con McCarty hace cinco meses, a espaldas de tu mejor amiga... ¡No lo creería! —

—Nunca dije que Emmett fuera el padre de mi hijo —murmuró la joven.

—Pero en repetidas ocasiones negaste que yo lo fuera —insistió él— Y aquella noche cuando apareció en tu dormitorio, no hiciste intento alguno por aclarar la situación...—

Isabella volvió la cara hacia la pared, avergonzada de la escena que lo obligó a presenciar. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había preparado esa escena deliberadamente. Eso le diría a Edward lo vulnerable que ella se sentía meses atrás. Pero, ¿cuánto tardaría él en recordar la actuación de Emmett al detalle? Él no se había comportado como un amigo, sino como un amante.

— ¿Por qué debía darte explicaciones? —preguntó sin poder mirarlo de frente.

—Si no puedes explicarlo, me niego a hacerlo por ti —declaró Edward con amarga dureza— La noche que fui a tu casa... —

— ¡Llegaste hecho una furia! —lo interrumpió Isabella— Querías que negara que estaba embarazada—

—No me comporté de forma racional esa noche —reconoció, tenso.

—Tengo la impresión de que fuiste muy racional —murmuró la joven, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo— La idea de que llevara a un hijo tuyo era la realización de todas tus pesadillas. Me acusaste de tratar de imponerte esa carga... —

—Al calor de la ira —la interrumpió— Trata de ponerte en mi lugar—

—No gracias, bastante tengo con el mío—

—La idea de que estuvieras embarazada de mí no habría sido mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad —declaró Edward, tajante, como si tuviera todas sus emociones bajo control.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Isabella no le creía. Ahora que él sabía la verdad, trataba de defenderse de la acusación.

—Me es difícil aceptar que en estos meses todos menos yo sabían la verdad —continuó— ¿Cómo convenciste a mi padre de que mantuviera la boca cerrada?—

—Te vio en el invernadero con Kristie y comprendió por qué no quería que te enteraras—hasta entonces no se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente.

Edward estaba ruborizado. Apretaba tanto la base de la cama que tenía los nudillos blancos.

— ¿Cómo podía saber que estabas embarazada? —era una extraña súplica, pidiendo comprensión.

—No parecía importarte —declaró ella. El cansancio la dominaba.

—Eso no es cierto —insistió él con firmeza.

—En realidad ya no importa —los párpados se le cerraban— Como el agua que pasa bajo el puente, no merece... —

— ¿No merece...? —Edward reprimió su comentario con dificultad— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Si hubieras estado sola en la casa, habrías muerto y mi hijo contigo! —Apenas podría contener la ira— Fue cuestión de buena suerte que te desmayaras en un lugar público, así que no me digas que mis sentimientos no importan—

Los párpados se le cerraban. Isabella movió la cabeza inquieta sobre la almohada. Por la posición en que se encontraba, ella misma tiraba de su cabello y alguien se lo acomodó con manos gentiles.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.

Las flores llegaron a la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno. Su aroma pronto llenó la habitación. La primera visitante fue su madre.

—Veo que ya han traído las flores de Edward —comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Edward? Supuse que tú... —

—Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando oí que Edward las pedía, decidí dejarlas para otra ocasión—

— ¿Por qué me envía flores? —Isabella se tensó en la cama.

— ¿Puedes imaginar que alguien tenga mejores motivos?—

— ¿Motivos? ¿Qué motivos? —preguntó, temblorosa.

—Cuando Carlisle llamó a Edward ayer para decirle que iban a operarte, yo me puse furiosa —comentó Esme al sentarse— Dije algunas cosas... imperdonables. Tú has estado tan sola mientras él corretea como un donjuán...—

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero aquí en el hospital, Edward estaba destrozado —siguió la señora— Estaba muy preocupado por ti y por el bebé. Nunca lo había visto así. Jamás comprendí lo sensible que es bajo su frío exterior. Carlisle dice que siempre lo ha sido, pero pensaba que era su amor de padre el que lo hacía hablar así. Puedes imaginar la tensión por la que pasamos mientras te hallabas en el quirófano—

— ¿Y? —insistió Isabella ante el silencio de su madre.

—Bueno, ya puedes imaginar cómo nos pusimos cuando Edward comentó que tú le habías dicho que el niño no era suyo; Carlisle y yo nos sorprendimos mucho—

—Naturalmente —manifestó con sorna.

— ¿Cómo pudiste engañarlo de esa manera? —inquirió Esme sin comprender— Nosotros dábamos por hecho que vosotros sabíais lo que hacíais y pensamos que una vez que tu embarazo fue evidente, hablarías con Edward para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Afortunadamente, él tuvo la inteligencia suficiente para comprender que lo engañaste...—

—Muy listo —musitó Isabella, tensa, adivinando que ahora hablarían de San Edward. Resultaba que la mala de la historia era ella. Él había sido absuelto de toda responsabilidad por su insensibilidad ante los acontecimientos recientes. Sus padres eran tan inocentes... No imaginaban que la única ambición de ese hombres siete meses atrás era la de comprarla para tenerla en su cama y convertirla en su amante.

—Quiero lo que es mejor para ti y el bebé —insistía Esme.

—Ya tengo lo que es mejor para nosotros —aseguró la chica, molesta.

—Edward desayunó con nosotros y fue a dormir unas horas. Estará aquí más tarde. Dice que quiere casarse... —

— ¿De verdad? —el rubor borró la palidez de las mejillas de Isabella. «Edward dice...» Esme recurría a la actitud inocente de siempre. «Carlisle dice...» Daba a los hombres la calidad de oráculos.

—No sabes lo felices que estamos...—

—Todavía no me lo ha pedido —comentó la joven entre dientes.

—No le dirás que no, ¿verdad? —la señora miraba insistente el vientre henchido de su hija con una ternura que ninguna mujer podría interpretar mal.

—Mamá, Edward acaba de comprometerse con Tanya Denali...—

—No seas tonta. Tanya está comprometida con Seth Clearwater, el asistente personal de Edward —la corrigió Esme, divertida— De hecho, él acaba de ascenderlo y eso ha ayudado a que Seth sea aceptado por la familia de Tanya—

—Pero...—

—Todo lo que termina bien está bien —murmuró la mujer, feliz, decidida a ignorar la reacción de su hija por la noticia.

La chica guardó silencio. No importaba si Edward estaba comprometido o no. Le enfurecía que él tuviera la poca delicadeza de comunicar a sus padres que iban a casarse sin habérselo pedido antes a ella. Era una forma de chantaje que lo beneficiaba, pero Isabella no tenía intenciones de casarse sólo por salvar las apariencias.

La tarde caía cuando Edward hizo acto de presencia. Muy elegante.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él al fin.

—Bien —la joven se estremeció cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Nos casaremos tan pronto como salgas de aquí —manifestó, con despreocupación.

Silencio... pidiendo aplausos, suponía Isabella, esperando que ella saltara de la cama para, de rodillas abrazarle las piernas en señal de agradecimiento.

—Mantendremos las apariencias durante unos seis meses después del nacimiento del niño —prosiguió él— Entonces nos separaremos, aduciendo incompatibilidad. La familia se llevará una decepción, pero habremos satisfecho dos prioridades. El bebé llevará mi nombre y todos estarán felices. ¿De acuerdo? —

* * *

_**Quiero agradecer a EDLFG12345, a **__**BlackCullenGurl**__** y a ALnewmon por sus alertas y a ELDFG12345, a Eleonora 328, a Bk-Platts por poner la historia entre sus favoritos. Ademas de a Marie CUllen, a Rosie, a Kris, a Iza, a Karla Marin, a Elizabeth, a AliceBrandon y a **_**Eleonora328 por sus review, no saben cuan agradable es saber sus opiniones. **

**Ahora paso a contestar review, ya sea los de capítulos atrasados como de los del capitulo ****anterior.**

_Marie Cullen: no recuerdo haber dicho que me basara en una historia para adaptar esta. Si pudieras transcribirme donde lo puse te lo agradecería muchísimo. Porque no sería la primera vez que me olvido de cosas que escribo. _

_Entonces te podre decir a que historia me refería._

_Rosie: no me agradezca por ser paciente, me agrada responder preguntas. Eso sí, la ultima no la entendí. Si pudieras ser mas especifica te lo agradecería en el alma. _

_Kris: si, Edward es bastante cruel, no puedo negarlo pero se va a dar cuenta de la verdad y ya verás lo que hace. Me alegra que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado. _

_Iza: tranquila, el odio no te va a llevar a ningún lado, jaja, pero sí, es bastante odioso este Edward. Bella, en fin ya veremos que hace. Y Edward, también. Pero estoy de acuerdo con ella va a necesitar energías y valor y el tendría que comerse sus propia palabras. _

_Me alegra que te hayas hecho adicta, pero cuidado que ninguna adicción es buena (jajaja, la de leer si)_

_Karla Marin: me alegra que la historia te haya atrapado._

_Elizabeth: No eres la única que la compadece, si fuera mi historia ya le había hecho pagar a Edward todo, pero como no es, me las aguanto. Me alegra que te gusten todos los capítulos. No soy una buena escritora, más bien pésima por eso he preferido adaptar las historias que me gustan y poder compartirlas con las demás. Como he visto que muchas otras hacen. _

_AliceBrandon: cada una se imagina a su Edward como quiere, estas en completa libertad de hacerlo tú también y no eres loca._

_Me agrada que te encante la historia _

_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Humillada, Isabella estaba atrapada entre la furia y la incredulidad, pero se aferraba a cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso?—

—Supongo que esto es una sorpresa para ti, así que te dejaré sola para que lo pienses—declaró Edward con una sonrisa arrogante.

La chica tomó un florero cerca de ella y se lo arrojó.

— ¡Llévate tus flores, tus malditas prioridades, tu proposición y lárgate! —Le gritó— No quise ser tu amante y quiero menos ser tu esposa. Así me lo pidieras de rodillas durante veinte años, no te aceptaría... ve a pedírselo a una de tus tantas admiradoras, por ejemplo a Kristie... —

—Regresaré esta noche —anunció él, tranquilo.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí y no te atrevas a regresar! —

Sollozando, Isabella estaba recogiendo las flores de rodillas cuando la enfermera regresó. Estaba dolida y eso sólo la enfureció más.

— ¡Señora Swan! ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama? —

— ¡No vuelvan a permitir que ese hombre regrese aquí! —Pidió la chica y aceptó la ayuda para regresar a la cama— ¡Lo odio! —

— ¿Es por algo que ha dicho?—

—Sí... no... ¡Oh, no lo sé! —la joven se derrumbó, agotada por su pérdida de control.

—No lo habrá dicho en serio —replicó la enfermera con timidez— Mi compañera me comentó que pasó la mitad de la noche rezando en la capilla. Con seguridad rezaba por usted—

¿Edward rezando? Isabella no podía creerlo. Recibió una propuesta de matrimonio y una promesa de divorcio al mismo tiempo. Aun cuando no tenía intenciones de casarse con él, la segunda parte del ofrecimiento le dolía.

¿Qué importaba si el bebé llevaba su nombre o no? ¿Por qué tenía que tener en cuenta la felicidad de los demás cuando ella era tan desgraciada? Y la sugerencia de hacer pasar a sus padres por la amargura de la farsa de un matrimonio que se disolvería meses después era ridícula. Ella quería ser abierta y sincera. No más engaños. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a pensar que lo aceptaría? ¡Jamás!

Él regresó después como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Isabella no podía creerlo. Ahora vestía ropa informal y estaba tan devastador como siempre. La excitación la quemaba hasta la punta de los dedos y le aceleraba el pulso. Contuvo el aliento para controlarse.

—Este mediodía te ofrecí el matrimonio que creí sería el único que tú aceptarías —señaló él con frialdad— Sé cuáles son tus sentimientos por mí—

— ¿Ah, sí? —la chica pasó una mano temblorosa por su melena roja.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Emmett McCarty iba a casarse con tu mejor amiga? —preguntó Edward sin advertencia previa.

— ¿Me habrías creído? —lo desafió ella.

—No creo que ese sea el motivo de que lo callaras —insistió él— Me parece que te sentiste acorralada y él fue tu excusa cuando yo salté a conclusiones equivocadas—

—No necesitaba excusas. No tenía la importancia suficiente como para tener que dar explicaciones—

— ¿No te importaba lo que yo pensara? —un músculo saltó en la mejilla masculina.

—No era diferente a lo que siempre pensaste de mí—

—Pero a ti no parece importarte que te juzgue mal... ¡De hecho, parece agradarte!—

La acusación la hizo ruborizarse bajo la mirada impasible de él.

—Y cuando Emmett apareció envuelto en una toalla... Bueno, ya sabes cómo me sentí—

Cada uno de los músculos de Isabella se tensó y no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Tú programaste la escena, ¿verdad? —seguía Edward, implacable.

La chica decidió que una actitud desafiante sería su mejor defensa.

—Y si lo hice, ¿qué? ¡Quería que salieras de mi vida!—

—Ese tipo de juegos es peligroso en una relación, _cara_ —declaró él, palideciendo y su expresión se veló.

—Yo no dignificaría lo que compartimos con la etiqueta de «relación» —le indicó Isabella— Los hombres como tú no tienen relaciones con sus amantes—

— ¡_Dio_... nunca he tenido una amante! —Exclamó, frustrado— ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste pasar esa primera noche? ¿Recuerdas haberme desafiado más tarde en tu apartamento? ¿Recuerdas que me hiciste creer que te interpondrías entre nuestros padres? ¿O todo fue producto de mi imaginación?—

—No, pero... —la joven se estremecía bajo el ataque.

—Esa noche me llevaste al borde del precipicio y lo hiciste de manera intencionada —la acusó acalorado.

—Yo no pedí que me llevaras a Italia...—

—Donde disfrutaste como nunca, a pesar de tus quejas...—

— ¡No disfruté siendo arrestada y encerrada!—

—Pero no te quejaste de lo que ocurrió después —ronroneó Edward.

Eso era indiscutible. La atacó por el flanco más débil. Isabella se ruborizó sin poder controlarlo y su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

—Lo cual es muy desafortunado considerando que tu... condición actual se relaciona con la pasión y la falta de sentido común—

— ¿Esa falta de sentido común es culpa tuya o mía?—

—Diría que enteramente mía —suspiró Edward sin dejar de mirarla un instante—, considerando que sobrestimé tu experiencia sexual...—

Isabella casi dejó caer el vaso de agua que sostenía en la mano y levantó la cabeza, desconcertada. Edward fue hasta la ventana.

—En Italia todavía estaba atormentado por seis años de amargura. Tu experiencia casi mortal de ayer puede no haberte afectado a ti, pero créeme, a mí me ha hecho pensar como nunca en la diferencia entre el rumor y la realidad. Y la realidad es que no has tenido muchos amantes...—

La chica estaba atónita ante lo que escuchaba. Su máscara de sofisticación y altanería era su única defensa contra Edward y él la hacía trizas. No obstante, su orgullo dependía de ese frente. No soportaba la idea de que su hermanastro llegara a pensar que no tenía la experiencia que suponía que ella tenía con los hombres.

—Y ahora, cuando hay asuntos más importantes que tratar —manifestó Edward con tono seco—, sigues preguntándote cómo sobreponerte a mis suposiciones de que estoy a punto de destrozar tu imagen. En mi opinión, hacía mucho que no tenía un amante y tampoco te protegías de la concepción...—

—Los anticonceptivos suelen fallar —declaró Isabella con sarcasmo.

—Tal vez seas la mujer más apasionada con quien haya compartido una cama, pero una mujer que hubiera compartido tantas como se dice de ti, tendría habilidades que no demostraste...—

— ¡Cállate! —la humillación de Isabella caía a mayores profundidades.

—Y porque yo soy tan obstinado como tú —continuó él—, persistí en mi empeño de aferrarme a mi opinión inicial de tu carácter, a pesar de la abrumadora evidencia en contra—

— ¿Ya has terminado?—

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—Estoy intentando disculparme, pero me lo pones muy difícil—

Viniendo de él, una disculpa era peor que los insultos.

— ¿Disculparte? ¿De qué? —preguntó Isabella entre dientes.

—Por todo esto —él abrió los brazos— Todo es culpa mía. Yo lo empecé...—

—Lo terminaste—

—No para mí —la expresión de Edward era inescrutable y su mirada estaba fija en el vientre abultado de Isabella bajo las mantas— Y para ti tampoco ha terminado—

— ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma! —protestó la chica.

—Ahora que sé que el bebé es mío, me gusta mirarte así —expresó— Hace cinco meses ese bebé me parecía una barrera insalvable entre nosotros. Ahora es un lazo que nada podrá romper. Quisiera que me hubieras dicho la verdad entonces. Así habría estado a tu lado. Nunca había pensado en tener un hijo, pero desde ayer no he podido pensar en otra cosa—

La sinceridad en su confesión era innegable. Isabella se ruborizó y encogió las piernas. «Un lazo que nada podrá romper.» Algo que ella se negaba a reconocer.

— ¿No crees que por el bien del niño deberíamos vivir juntos? —preguntó Edward de pronto con impaciencia.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No podría soportarlo —le espetó, a pesar de la humedad en sus párpados.

—Te ofrecí el divorcio como un paliativo para que aceptaras el trato —reconoció él.

— ¡Vaya paliativo! —

—No tendrías por qué sentirte atrapada. Te daría el divorcio en el momento en que quisieras—

—Edward, cuando quiera un esposo rico, discretamente infiel, en lugar de mi tranquila independencia y libertad, pondré un anuncio —Isabella luchaba por controlar su voz— La idea de casarme contigo me atrae tanto como una sentencia de veinte años a trabajos forzados—

Él había avanzado al frente. La atmósfera vibraba con tensión. Negándose a dejarse intimidar, Isabella lo miró desafiante.

—Contigo en mi cama, jamás sería infiel—

Isabella le dirigió una mirada triunfante de diversión forzada, aunque el nudo en su garganta se apretaba más.

—Nunca volveré a tu cama, Edward—

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Él se sentó en el borde de la cama— Me basta mirarte para excitarte. Te toco y ardes en llamas. Llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre. Si te marcara con un hierro, no podrías ser más mía—

—Cerdo arrogante —le espetó la chica.

Edward la atrapó en un movimiento rápido, inclinando el cuerpo para no lastimarla y le dio un beso devorador, que la joven sintió hasta en los dedos de los pies. Reaccionó como una posesa. Con una mano lo golpeó, pero la otra fue a su cabello y lo mantuvo contra ella.

El beso la dejó sin aliento, manteniéndola inmersa en oleadas de excitación. La mano que había empuñado se abrió y se deslizó bajo el suéter de Edward para deleitarse acariciando la piel de su espalda antes de ir al frente, al vientre plano, y enredar los dedos entre el vello que descendía bajo el cinturón.

Edward se arqueó con violencia contra ella, y llevo la mano de Isabella entre sus muslos. Gimió, gruñó, maldijo y se tensó como si tratara de controlarse antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y dejar escapar un grito de satisfacción.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Él bajó de la cama al instante, se alisó el cabello y dirigió a Isabella una mirada de frustración y diversión reacia.

La joven se llenó de pánico al ver que se trataba de Carlisle y Esme.

—Supongo que debemos felicitaros —sonrió Carlisle con sorna.

—Yo diría que sí —confirmó Esme, bromeando.

Por la reacción de sus padres, Isabella comprendió que el golpe que oyeron no fue el primero que la pareja había dado en la puerta para interrumpirlos. Recordó las palabras de su padrastro en el sentido de que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos solos ni una hora. Ruborizada como nunca, también recordó la ocasión anterior en que fueron sorprendidos en una cama.

—Las felicitaciones serían prematuras —declaró Edward.

— ¡Isabella! —le reprochó su madre.

—Es mi decisión —la chica no se dejaría acorralar por nadie.

—Quiero hablar con Isabella, a solas —afirmó la señora con vigor.

—No creo que sea buena idea —manifestó Edward, sorprendiéndola.

La visita fue corta y agradable. Esme, cuyo temperamento era difícil de alterar, se volvió hacia su hija cuando padre e hijo salieron de la habitación.

—En mis tiempos, te casabas con el hombre al que no podías quitarle las manos de encima —siseó en un murmullo— ¡Al menos si tenías la suerte de ser libre! Vas a arruinar tu vida sólo por salvar tu orgullo. Lamento decírtelo, pero, ¿quién lo hará, sino yo? —

—Yo—

Isabella y Esme volvieron la vista hacia la puerta, donde descubrieron a Edward sonriendo. La chica se ruborizó y su madre salió apresurada.

—Te veré mañana —se despidió él, al pie de la cama.

—No tiene sentido. No quiero volver a verte—

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Isabella se sintió muy sola. Se reclinó en la almohada y el bebé decidió en ese momento darle un puntapié. La joven se pasó una mano posesiva sobre el vientre. ¡Era una estupidez amar a Edward! Si estuviera en su poder, arrancaría ese amor de raíz. Llevaba meses intentándolo y creía estar en el camino para la recuperación... pero había sido un esfuerzo inútil.

Él estaba decidido a no cejar en su intento de casarse con ella, pero Isabella no podía hacerlo. No podía hacer que comprendiera que ninguna mujer estaría dispuesta a casarse sólo porque iba a tener un hijo. Las cosas habían cambiado desde la época de su madre. Una mujer ya no tenía que casarse para salvar su reputación.

Seguramente había sido Carlisle quien convenció a su hijo de que debía casarse con ella. Era degradante. No entendía cómo Edward se había dejado convencer, pero a la vez rechazaba la idea de que él pudiera casarse con otra.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a algo que había dicho su madre: Que una mujer debía casarse con el hombre al que no podía quitarle las manos de encima si era libre.

Había un tono de amargura en su voz e Isabella comprendió que su madre debió enamorarse de otro hombre cuando estaba casada. Rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos; no quería pensar mal de su madre. Esme adoraba a su marido, se recordó con firmeza.

Edward llegó a la mañana siguiente con revistas, libros y dos cajas con ropa de cama para ella.

—No tienes ningún derecho a comprarme eso —protestó Isabella.

—Relájate. El departamento de maternidad de Harrods no me inspiró malos pensamientos—

— ¿De maternidad? —

—Lamento decírtelo, pero nada que no provenga de ese departamento te quedaría bien—

Isabella abrió una de las cajas e hizo una mueca cuando vio la talla de la prenda. Le habría sentado bien a un elefante. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Contempló su abultado vientre y las lágrimas fluyeron libres.

— ¡Vete y déjame sola! —sollozó.

— ¿Ahora qué he hecho? —él trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

— ¡Nada!—

Edward fue en busca de una enfermera, quién no resistió la tentación de ver el contenido de las cajas. Al levantar el camisón y la bata a juego, no puedo reprimir la risa.

— ¿Esto es para usted? —

—Sí, aunque parece que es para un elefante —se quejó la chica.

— ¡Para dos! —se rió la enfermera y llamó a otras colegas.

Isabella pronto estuvo rodeada de mujeres que reían a carcajadas de la ignorancia de Edward. Lo imaginaba en el departamento de maternidad, incapaz de pedir ayuda, reconociendo su desconocimiento.

Esme se ofreció a ir a cambiar la ropa. La joven esperaba que él la visitara esa tarde, pero no fue así. Tampoco la llamó por teléfono. Dado que se había tomado la molestia de ponerse uno de los camisones que Esme había cambiado por la talla correcta, estaba irritada con él. Quería compartir la broma con Edward, eso era todo, se dijo decepcionada.

A la mañana siguiente tampoco hizo acto de presencia. Cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron estuvo tentada a preguntarles por él, pero se contuvo. No quería despertar la sospecha de que le importaba si iba a visitarla o no. No le interesaba, sólo la afectaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo acostada, aburriéndose, y, a pesar de todos sus defectos, Edward no era aburrido.

Se quedó dormida alrededor de las diez hasta que un ruido ligero la despertó. Descubrió a Edward vestido de etiqueta al pie de su cama.

— ¿En dónde diablos has estado? —le exigió con fiereza.

— ¿Me has extrañado? —preguntó él con una sonrisa provocativa.

— ¡No! —

—Es evidente que sí—

—Me tienen aquí mientras tú te diviertes —protestó la chica.

—Mi visita de ayer te alteró tanto, que decidí darte tiempo—

— ¿En dónde has estado esta noche? —

—En una cena de beneficencia con sus acostumbrados discursos aburridos y todo lo demás—

Isabella rió de pronto. Le habló de su error con la ropa que le había comprado. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que lo veía avergonzado.

—Vuelves a hacer que me sienta ridículo —le indicó Edward, molesto— No me gusta que lo hagas—

—Esperaba que volvieras a provocarme —no era la intención de la joven ser tan sincera, pero no pudo reprimir las palabras.

—Me ha costado mucho, pero créeme, he cambiado —Edward había palidecido ya caminaba inquieto por la habitación— Lamentablemente para ti, las ideas preconcebidas que tenía sobre tu temperamento estaban basadas en lo ocurrido aquella noche hace seis años...—

—No quiero hablar de eso —le indicó ella, desalentada.

—Ha sido necesario que te viera a punto de morir para verme obligado a reconocer la verdad —señaló Edward con dureza— Temía encontrarme ante una relación que no pudiera controlar. Sé cuánto sufrió mi padre por eso. No quería que ninguna mujer me hiciera lo que mi madre le hizo a él. Fue más fácil alejarme de ti que seguir a tu lado—

La chica apartó la vista de las facciones duras de Edward. Sabía lo mucho que esa confesión le costaba.

—Hace seis años perdí el control —reconoció él— Reaccioné muy mal esa noche. Los prejuicios me dominaron. Aunque hubieras estado haciendo el amor con ese chico, no debí ponerme así, son cosas de adolescentes. No, fui brutal contigo porque te quería para mí y el verte con él me enloqueció—

—Edward...—

—Tenía veinticuatro años y tú dieciocho. Hacía casa un año que no te veía, pues me mantenía alejado a propósito. Regresaba a casa con tantas esperanzas...—

— ¿Esperanzas de qué? —Isabella recordaba cómo la miró él antes de la horrible fiesta, su afecto desacostumbrado... el cumplido que le hizo.

—Creía que al fin tendría una oportunidad contigo. Hasta entonces había tenido que reprimir mis sentimientos por ti. Si no hubieras sido tan inocente, habrías adivinado por qué te evitaba. Habrías cuestionado el porqué de mi interés excesivo en tu educación—

—No tenía idea—

—Soy muy posesivo y muy celoso —reconoció Edward, reacio— Cada vez que cruzabas la puerta, me metía en un infierno. Sabía que tenías derecho a las experiencias de cualquier adolescente, pero quería evitártelas. Por eso me fui durante un año, pero al encontrarte con ese chico esa noche, me volví loco. Ahora tengo que vivir con el conocimiento de que estuviste a punto de ser violada. No sólo contribuí a tu desolación con mis acusaciones, sino que también di rienda suelta a mis instintos de una manera que ahora lamento—

Los celos fueron la fuente de su incomprensión aquella noche, descubrió Isabella. Al instante, la humillación y vergüenza desaparecieron.

—Fui a tu dormitorio para tratar de explicarte la verdad, pero de alguna forma... —

—Abrí los ojos y te encontré allí. Creí que ibas a buscarme. No recordé lo que había ocurrido hasta después y pensé que habías ido para atormentarme, sabiendo cuáles eran mis sentimientos —suspiró él—, pero nunca debí tocarte. No tenía derecho—

—Eso me destrozó—

— ¿Crees que todavía trato de provocarte? —

No. Pero Isabella jamás lo reconocería. Edward había cambiado porque había cambiado la opinión que tenía de ella. Le entregaba una hoja en blanco. Con una excesiva vena celosa. Descubrió que lo perdonaba por lo ocurrido seis años antes y eso la asustaba.

Cierto, él la había deseado, pero no había tenido intenciones de abusar de ella. Cuanto más le recordaba Edward esta obsesión, más segura se sentía. En cierto sentido, él le pertenecía. Durante seis largos años Edward había luchado contra esa obsesión, pero persistía.

—No volveré a juzgarte mal, al menos eso puedo prometértelo —aseguró, decidido— Dices que no te casarás conmigo. Pero, ¿has pensado en el futuro? Te guste o no, tendremos un hijo que compartir dentro de algunas semanas... —

— ¿Compartir? —repitió Isabella, insegura.

—Naturalmente. Quiero estar cerca de nuestro hijo. Hasta la ley me concedería derechos de visita, pero dudo que alguno de los dos quiera intervención legal en esto. La existencia de ese niño significa que seré parte de tu vida durante muchos años—

Isabella examinaba sus manos apretadas. No había pensado en el futuro. Edward no renunciaba a su responsabilidad y manifestaba que estaría presente en sus vidas, pero ella no soportaba la idea de tenerlo cerca con su serie de amantes. Miles de mujeres tenían que soportar situaciones semejantes por la seguridad de sus hijos. Pero ella no quería hacerlo.

— ¿No podrías intentar estar casada conmigo? —Le preguntó— ¿No podríamos intentar dar una oportunidad al matrimonio? —

— ¡No quiero casarme sólo porque nuestros padres creen que debemos hacerlo! —protestó Isabella.

— ¿Qué diablos tienen ellos que ver con esto? —los ojos de Edward lanzaron chispas al instante.

—Quieren... —

—Estoy hablando de lo que yo quiero —subrayó él con firmeza— Hace mucho que dejó de importarme lo que mi padre quisiera. Hace seis años quiso casarme contigo y me negué—

—Esa noche... —la joven al fin comprendía.

—Sí. Todo hubiera sido olvidado al momento si hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer «lo que era decente». Pero nade me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero—

—No funcionaría —declaró ella, tensa.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo sin darle la oportunidad? —

—No puedo—

—Sí, podemos intentarlo. ¿Qué te cuesta?—

Más sufrimiento y dolor. Sin embargo, sería peor verlo con otras mujeres, con la obligación de compartir su hijo con él cuando le diera la gana. ¿No sería que estaba asustada? Abrumada por la tensión y la inseguridad, le sorprendió percibir en él la misma tensión. La deseaba y quería a su hijo. Muchos matrimonios sobrevivían con menos que eso.

—No voy a rogarte —le espetó Edward de pronto.

—Me casaré contigo —en el instante en que cedió, las dudas la invadieron y en su frente aparecieron marcas de ansiedad— Después de que nazca el niño... —

— ¡No! —Él la miraba con ira— No estoy dispuesto a esperar. Podrías cambiar de opinión—

Isabella apretó los dientes, pero estaba muy cansada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin.

Pasaron tres semanas antes de que Isabella fuera dada de alta del hospital. Cuarenta y ocho horas después, se casó con Edward en una iglesia pequeña, ante la presencia sólo de la familia.

La situación le parecía irreal. Una vez que aceptó casarse con él, Edward la visitaba a diario. Hizo todo lo que se esperaba de él. Le llevó regalos, llenó la habitación de flores y la alentaba cuando se deprimía. No obstante, se distanciaba de ella. No hubo intimidades, besos ni miradas ardientes entre ellos. Muy sensible a sus rechazos, Isabella no lograba cerrar la brecha que se abría entre ambos.

El día de la boda descubrió que ya no podía verse los pies, pero eso no importaba. Era evidente que a Edward no le agradaban las mujeres embarazadas. Podía aceptarlo. Pero la atracción sexual, lo único que había entre ellos, también desapareció, y su abultado vientre la hacía sentirse más insegura que nunca.

Quiso ocultarse detrás de Edward cuando, al salir de la iglesia, los esperaba un ejército de fotógrafos. Los medios se enteraron de la boda y no hay más atractivo para un periódico sensacionalista que una novia embarazada de ocho meses, en especial cuando el novio era conocido por sus devaneos con otras mujeres mientras que el vientre de la novia crecía.

La chica temblaba cuando al fin se alejaron. Por vez primera en su vida se sintió amenazada por las lentes de la cámara. Edward le apretó las manos en el coche para darle seguridad.

—Un alboroto de cinco días. Después lo olvidarán—

Pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para olvidar lo que su matrimonio sería ante los ojos de los demás. Le molestaba haberse dejado convencer de casarse antes de que naciera el niño. El instinto le decía que las cámaras no habrían sido tan amenazadoras si ya hubiera recobrado la figura en lugar de parecer un globo.

— ¿Eso crees? —le preguntó hiriente— Te has casado con una mujer inferior a ti. A la prensa le encantan las historias de cenicientas—

—Considero que el afortunado he sido yo —la contradijo él.

Isabella apretó los labios. ¿Qué hacer con un hombre que se negaba a presentar batalla a pesar de la provocación?

—Espero que te guste Hedley Court—

Edward era el dueño de una mansión isabelina que Isabella no conocía. Lo único que la impresionaba de su nuevo hogar era que se encontraba a cincuenta kilómetros de Londres, donde él tenía que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo. Tenía un apartamento en la ciudad. Muy conveniente para él. Esposa, hogar e hijo a distancia prudente. Bueno, si pensaba convertirla en esposa de fin de semana, le esperaba una sorpresa.

Se comportaba como una niña, le dijo una voz interior. La inseguridad la ponía nerviosa y agresiva.

Hedley Court estaba preciosa a la luz de la tarde del sol de invierno que no había logrado derretir la escarcha en los árboles y bien cuidados jardines. Edward la ayudó a bajar del coche e Isabella se estremeció al recibir el aire helado en la cara. Como todo un caballero, él le cubrió los hombros con su abrigo.

—No seas ridículo. Un poco de aire fresco no va a perjudicarme—

—Quisiera que hubiéramos podido ir a un lugar más cálido durante unas semanas —abrazándola, Edward la guió por el sendero de grava hacia la entrada.

Su embarazo avanzado les impedía viajar al extranjero. No había podido usar el traje de novia tradicional por razones obvias; y por su estado de salud, tampoco pudo celebrarse la recepción de rigor. Sospechaba que Edward se alegraba de no haber tenido que comparecer en sociedad con una novia tan gorda.

Sin advertencia previa, él al tomó en brazos.

— ¡Bájame! —gritó mortificada, consciente de su peso y en espera de un gruñido por su parte por la carga excesiva.

—Ésta es una tradición que sí podemos cumplir —declaró, llevándola por el vestíbulo a un enorme salón de recepciones.

—Es preciosa —jadeó ante tanta belleza— ¿Cuándo la adquiriste?—

—Mi tatarabuela se casó con un integrante de la familia Hedley. Recuerdo haber venido aquí de niño —la dejó de pie al llegar a la cima de la escalera de piedra— De alguna manera, la mansión llegó a manos de mi madre. Un tío abuelo vivió aquí hasta su muerte hace un par de años —la guió hasta el dormitorio principal— Debes descansar un poco antes de la cena. Entonces te presentaré al personal. Parecen haberse ido por prudencia ante nuestra llegada—

Luego desapareció. Era una habitación muy femenina, elegantemente decorada, que tenía su propio baño de lujo. Estaba examinando el guardarropa vacío cuando llegaron sus maletas, y con ellas, el ama de llaves, la señora Renée, quien evidentemente, no tenía intenciones de esperar hasta la cena para conocer a la nueva esposa de Edward.

Cuando Isabella al fin se acostó, eran casi las seis. Estaba agotada, pero le extrañaba la ausencia total de la ropa de Edward. Era obvio que no tenía intenciones de compartir el dormitorio con ella.

Él se comportó como un caballero llenándola de amabilidades durante la cena, hasta que casi la hizo gritar. Era como si una pared de cristal la separara de él. Necesitaba derribarla.

— ¿Por cuál te ibas a decidir? —indagó en voz baja.

— ¿Por cuál? —repitió él sin comprender.

— ¿Por Adele, Felicity, Caroline o Kristie? —Aclaró la chica— ¿Cuál ha obtenido la mejor calificación?—

—Me parece una pregunta malintencionada —le indicó, molesto.

—Pero muy lógica —refutó con tono dulce— Pasaste los últimos seis meses buscando una novia adecuada y yo no pertenecía a tu lista original. Es natural que tenga curiosidad—

Edward se reclinó en su silla con expresión velada. El silencio se volvía abrumador, pero Isabella no se dejó intimidar.

—Adele tenía el mejor _pedigree_...—

—Sólo los animales lo tienen—

—Es evidente que buscabas _pedigree_, Edward —sonrió la joven con sorna— Todas son de la alta sociedad y muy ricas. Ninguna ha estado casada antes—

—Isabella... —la interrumpió Edward, con tono amenazador.

—Kristie es la única que ejerce una profesión. Tal vez resultó demasiado inteligente e independiente para desempeñar bien el papel. Por otra parte, es la más atractiva —continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia— ¿Hiciste el amor con todas? Lo siento por ti. Has podido casarte con lo mejor de la sociedad y ahora tienes que conformare con una esposa de segunda categoría—

—Sin tu ayuda esta noche, jamás habría sabido lo insegura que eres —comentó Edward. La chica se quedó helada, como si la hubiera golpeado— ¿te sientes mejor si te digo que tus insinuaciones me resultan muy dolorosas?—

— ¡De hecho, sí! —le espetó ella. No había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Creo que debes ir a acostarte —le sugirió Edward, tranquilo, al ponerse de pie— Esta charla ha terminado—

— ¡No me has contestado! —la joven tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Y no lo haré... mientras te encuentres en ese estado de ánimo —él salió del comedor e Isabella fue detrás de él.

— ¡Apenas llevamos casados ocho horas y ya estoy harta! —le gritó.

—Me desagradaría ser el único que sufre —le indicó al volverse con una sonrisa dura.

Eso le dolió más de lo que la chica imaginaba. Lloró hasta que el sueño la venció. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué esperaba? Seguridad, ternura, afecto, pero sólo un hombre que la amara le daría eso. Y Edward no la amaba. Era su noche de bodas, pero dado que no podían tener relaciones sexuales, él no se molestó en acudir a su lado. Ocho horas y ya se preguntaba si no habría cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Edward se disculpó durante el desayuno. Lo hizo de muy buen talante y hasta le sonrió varias veces. Manifestó que estaría de regreso para la cena y que podría ser localizado en cualquier momento por el teléfono inalámbrico antes de subir al helicóptero que fue a recogerlo.

Fue menos formal durante la cena esa noche. Estaba de un humor excelente. Sugirió varios nombres ridículos para el bebé y prometió que la acompañaría a todas sus visitas al médico. Luego, le mostró la que sería la habitación del niño. Cuando fue a acostarse, Isabella oró por que ese buen humor durara en él.

Y así fue. Durante las tres semanas siguientes, Edward participó en todas las actividades relacionadas con los preparativos para recibir al bebé. Examinó muestras de papel para las paredes, escogió el mobiliario y mostró su sorpresa al ver la ropa diminuta para un recién nacido.

Cuatro días después, la chica se puso de parto. Al principio no dio importancia al creciente dolor de espalda. Cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde para llamar a Edward a Glasgow, donde participaba en una conferencia internacional.

Isabella dio a luz en el pequeño hospital del pueblo, no en la lujosa clínica que su esposo quería. El parto duró dos horas. Edward llegó cuando todo había terminado.

— ¿No crees que debías haberme avisado? —le reclamó él desde la puerta del dormitorio.

—Todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo —Isabella se enderezó en su cama, cansada, pero llena de orgullo— Mírala —exigió a Edward.

Muy pálido, se acercó sin hacer ruido para asomarse a la cuna. La pequeña eligió ese momento para llorar.

—Buenos pulmones —murmuró él— Tiene mi pelo y tu nariz—

Isabella se deprimió. ¿Buscaba los genes de los Cullen? ¿Todavía tenía dudas? Temerosa, tomó a su hija en sus brazos.

—Tiene el color de tus ojos—

—Supongo que no me avisaste porque no querías que estuviera aquí —declaró Edward, en tono inexpresivo.

— ¡No tuve tiempo de avisarte!—

Pero se daba cuenta de que no la creía. Y si era sincera, no le habría gustado tenerlo a su lado en la sala de partos. Como estaban las cosas, no quería compartir algo tan íntimo con él.

¿Estaría decepcionado porque no era un niño? Edward se sentó en la cama y, tímido, tocó con un dedo la manecita de la pequeña y le acarició una pierna. En un gesto inconsciente se secó una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

— ¿Puedo cogerla en brazos? —cuando la dejó de nuevo en su cuna, se volvió emocionado hacia Isabella— Pase lo que pase entre nosotros en el futuro, muchas gracias por dármela —le indicó, emocionado.

La joven tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas. De alguna forma, esperaba que la abrazara, tal vez hasta que la besara, pero no la tocó. La única mujer a la que Edward quería abrazar pesaba sólo unos kilos y, si lloraba, obtenía su atención inmediata. Isabella nunca sintió más rechazo que en ese momento.

* * *

_**Quiero agradecer a Rosie, a Kris, a Elizabeth, a AliceBrandon y a**_**Eleonora328 por sus review, no saben cuan agradable es saber sus opiniones. Además me gustaría agradecer a las lectoras silenciosas. **

**Ahora paso a contestar review del capítulo****anterior.**

Rosie: él lo dijo porque cree que lo va a hacer no para que ver si afecta o no a Bella, ya veremos que hace realmente.

Elizabeth: no me agradezcas por compartirlo, me siento bien haciéndolo y que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Kris: Gracias por el abrazo, los aplausos y el beso. Y si Edward es frio.

Alice Brandon: agradezco tu comentario y la verdad me dejas sin palabras

_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review.**_

_**Este es el penúltimo capitulo, lo mas seguro es que entre esta tarde y la madrugada les coloque el próximo capitulo. Siéntansen libres de escribir los review cuando puedan. **_

_**Las quiere,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia se llama "Ángel de la oscuridad" y es de la autora: Lynne Graham. Y los personajes, aunque creo que ya lo saben, son de Stephanie Meyer **

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

— ¡Alice, querida, lo has conseguido! —Exclamó Rosalie al apreciar la belleza del dormitorio de la pequeña— ¿Hay algo que no le hayas comprado a la niña, Isabella? ¿El cepillo de dientes de oro para su primer diente? —

—Pregúntaselo a Edward —declaró Isabella tensa, al dejar a su hija en la cuna— Es el comprador más compulsivo del mundo—

— ¿Y te quejas? Hay hombres que jamás se ocupan de sus hijos—

—Nadie podrá acusar jamás a Edward de eso—

— ¿Me parece que no todo es perfecto en el paraíso? —

—No —sonrió Isabella—, sólo estoy muy cansada—

— ¿Estás quemando la vela por ambos extremos? —Se rió Rosalie— Aún no habéis ido de luna de miel. No me extraña que tengas ojeras—

Isabella se obligó a reír. No quería usar a su amiga como paño de lágrimas. La realidad la abrumaba. Alice ya tenía siete semanas y su matrimonio todavía no había sido consumado. Edward y ella ocupaban habitaciones separadas. Era evidente que él se proponía pedir la anulación del matrimonio, no un divorcio.

—Si no tuviera a Emmett, estaría verde de envidia —suspiró Rosalie— Edward es maravillosos, y está loco por Alice—

La pequeña era lo único que compartían. Si Isabella no adorara a su hija con igual pasión, los celos la habrían matado. Pero se sentía utilizada. Edward quería que su hija llevara su nombre, quería los derechos sobre la pequeña y eso sólo se lo otorgaba el matrimonio.

Él la convenció de que debía casarse por motivos muy válidos. Pero todos estaban relacionados con Alice. Tal vez Isabella lo habría perdonado si no hubiera fingido que la deseaba a ella también. Le dolía recordar las esperanzas que había albergado de que tuvieran un matrimonio real. Estaba tan segura de que Edward la deseaba... hasta que se casó con él. Ahora sabía que las cosas eran diferentes.

Debía hacer algo, se dijo con tristeza. Ya era hora de que se hiciera cargo de su propio futuro. El matrimonio con Edward no funcionaba. No lo necesitaba a él para sobrevivir. Lauren Mallory la había llamado el mes anterior para convencerla de que volviera al trabajo.

Él se esmeró en ser atento durante la cena, impresionando a Emmett y a Rosalie. La furia de Isabella crecía. Cuando cenaba sola con él, se mantenía cortés y distante. Tan pronto como sus amigos se marcharon, Edward fue a encerrarse en su estudio. Cinco minutos después. Isabella decidió interrumpirlo.

No lo encontró trabajando, como suponía. Estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, tenso, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—Tenemos que hablar —anunció la chica, reprimiendo la aceleración del pulso que la invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. La avergonzaba esa atracción sexual— Creo que debemos pedir la anulación del matrimonio —agregó, decidiendo dar el primer paso.

— ¿Perdón? —Edward se volvió, perforándola con la mirada.

—Escucha, esto no funciona para ninguno de los dos —apuntó, yendo hacia la ventana— Me iré de aquí...—

—Si quieres llevarte a Alice de aquí tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver —le indicó él.

—Podrás verla cuando quieras. Pienso volver a trabajar—

— ¿De veras? —

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —replicó Isabella, ruborizada.

— ¿La vida en el campo es demasiado tranquila para ti?—

—Nuestro matrimonio no es real —quería gritarle que la tranquilidad excesiva era por las noches.

—Eso puedo cambiarlo en el momento en que me lo pidas—

—Quiero la anulación y no puedes impedírmelo —le indicó y salió del estudio apresurada.

Ya estaba dicho. Edward no dijo mucho, pero a él era a quien le gustaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ella le había robado ese privilegio. Era evidente que quería que la farsa se prolongara unos meses más. Santo cielo, ¿por qué había aceptado casarse con él?

Cuando le habló de matrimonio la primera vez fue sincero. Le propuso un matrimonio fingido para mantener feliz a la familia y darle un nombre a su hijo. Una boda por conveniencia y luego una separación y divorcio amistosos. ¿Y cómo reaccionó ella? Con ira, negándose a participar en tamaña hipocresía. Después, Edward ideó otra estratagema para conseguir su aceptación.

Cayó en sus redes como una tonta porque lo amaba y, hasta el nacimiento de Alice, Edward le siguió el juego, pero a partir de ese día, cambió. Con los ojos húmedos, Isabella se metió entre las frías sábanas de su cama. Sus pensamientos giraban en remolino. ¿Pensaría Edward que con el tiempo ella se aburriría de la maternidad y se marcharía dejándole a Alice? ¿Sería eso lo que quería?

Obtendría la custodia de Alice, pediría la anulación y buscaría una esposa más conveniente... Era un plan maquiavélico. Desde el nacimiento de la pequeña ella no existía para él. Su afecto estaba concentrado en su hija. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Isabella levantó la cabeza de la almohada alarmada.

—Jamás conseguirás la anulación —declaró Edward, estudiando su cara sorprendida.

Sólo vestía una bata de seda negra. En una mano llevaba una botella de champán y copas en la otra. Atónita, la chica lo vio llenar las copas y le entregó una antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? —

Él se despojó de la bata e Isabella no pudo dejar de apreciar la magnificencia de su cuerpo esbelto antes de que se metiera en la cama con ella.

—Edward... —

—Despídete de los meses de abstinencia sexual —le indicó al chocar las copas— Si esto es lo que quieres, estoy más que dispuesto a complacerte—

— ¿Lo que yo quiero? —Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando él dejó correr unas gotas de champán sobre un seno casi descubierto— ¡A... Edward! —la copa resbaló de sus dedos y cayó sobre la alfombra.

Edward bajó la sábana que la cubría.

— ¡Detente! No quiero esto —gritó ella. El asombro apenas le permitía hablar.

—Has estado deseándolo desde hace varias semanas. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé cuándo una mujer me desea? —

— ¡Maldito! —exclamó Isabella, furiosa e incrédula.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y con los labios encontró la húmeda suavidad de un pezón y el cuerpo de la joven recibió una descarga de excitación. Apretó las manos. Había pasado tanto tiempo y lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación... La intensidad de su deseo era aterradora.

Edward derramó más champán sobre su vientre.

— ¡No!—

Pero las manos de él ya estaban en sus muslos y había descubierto lo débil que era.

—Evidentemente, yo no era el único dominado por la pasión durante la cena —murmuró Edward con tono sensual, dejando que sus labios trazaran los músculos tensos de los muslos de la chica hasta hacerla olvidar que luchaba por mantenerlo a raya.

Apretó los párpados. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y nada más que Edward y lo que hacía estaba en su mente. Nunca imaginó... jamás soñó que permitiría... pero no podía detenerlo. La devastó con las caricias y el placer que le provocaba.

Se oyó elevar la voz, repetir su nombre una y otra vez hasta que la llevó al éxtasis, que la dejó como muerta varios minutos.

—Tal vez, mañana te dignes sonreírme durante la cena —le indicó él con voz gruesa antes de colocarse encima de ella y besarla con pasión.

Hundió las caderas contra su pelvis para hacerla sentir su excitación en tanto su lengua imitaba la más básica posesión sexual hasta que, al fin, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos de color chocolate, la hizo suya.

— ¿Te aburro? —le preguntó con dureza. La respuesta que obtuvo no necesitaba palabras— Dime que me deseas —sus labios se apoderaron de un pezón sensible.

—Siempre... Dios mío... no te detengas —sollozó Isabella cuando él hizo una pausa inclemente.

—No habrá divorcio —una mano morena tiraba de su cabello, haciéndola gemir.

—Edward... —suplicó la joven.

—Nada de divorcios—

—No habrá divorcio —Isabella habría hecho cualquier cosa, hasta venderse como esclava durante medio siglo con tal que él continuara. Lo ocurrido en la Toscana tantos meses atrás no la preparó para la seducción salvaje a la que era sometida en ese momento.

Edward le hizo el amor con lenta sensualidad y pasión salvaje. La llevó al borde del éxtasis en más de una ocasión y cuando al fin liberó su propio placer, ella hundió el rostro bañado en lágrimas en la piel firme de un hombro, aferrándose a él entre sollozos.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero tu madre tenía razón —ronroneó Edward cuando ella depositaba besos diminutos en cualquier extensión de piel que estuviera a su alcance— No puedes quitarme las manos de encima. Piensa en lo humillada que te sentirías como mi ex esposa, cayendo en mi cama en cualquier oportunidad—

El asombro la sacó de la languidez que la invadía. Se encontró con unos ojos duros tan afilados como puñales.

—Y no creo que yo dejara pasar la oportunidad de aprovecharme —continuó él, inclemente— Lo haría en cada ocasión, haciéndote pagar cien veces el divorcio. ¿Te agrada esa posibilidad?—

Destrozada, Isabella lo contemplaba con la sangre helada y pálida como una hoja de papel.

—Creo que nos entendemos a la perfección, _cara_ —se burló Edward, trazando una línea sobre su labio pleno con el dedo— Y dado que el sexo parece ser la llave a ese frío e inclemente corazón, no creo que vayas a tener motivo de queja en el futuro—

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! —le espetó la chica, soltando su ira.

—La cama que ocupes será la mía a partir de ahora —la amenazó él después de volverse para apagar la luz y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—No soportaré...—

—Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacerte soportar—se burló.

Isabella estaba dando de comer a Alice a las seis de la mañana cuando Edward apareció y la invadió una gran timidez. Él se arrodilló frente a ellas y con un dedo acarició la mejilla de la pequeña. La niña dejó escapar un lloriqueo de protesta antes de dedicarse ávida al biberón. No le agradaba que la molestaran cuando comía.

Isabella estaba confundida como nunca. El día anterior se encontraba convencida de que la separación era lo único lógico entre ellos, que Edward no la quería a su lado. Y por la noche... bueno, por la noche la hizo olvidar todas sus suposiciones. Él destrozó la posibilidad de pedir una anulación y se dedicó a explicar al detalle lo que le haría si se atrevía a pedir el divorcio.

Le habló como si lo único que ella quisiera fuera sexo. Se ruborizó al pensar que tal vez la consideraba anormal. La tocaba y perdía el juicio. Estaba esclavizada por lo que la hacía sentir física y emocionalmente. Cuando le hacía el amor, lo sentía cerca de ella. Necesitaba esa cercanía para sobrevivir.

—Tengo que ir a Ginebra. Regresaré mañana por la noche —anunció Edward— Empieza a buscar una niñera. Si Alice te tiene todo el día, quiero tenerte para mí toda la noche—acarició un muslo que la bata mal acomodada de Isabella revelaba—, y al amanecer—

—Recuerdo que dijiste que no querías una niñera—

—He cambiado de opinión—

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre incesante del teléfono la despertó. Siempre volvía a dormir durante un par de horas después de darle el biberón a Alice. Después de ducharse, bajó a desayunar con un traje pantalón que era del color favorito de Edward. Cielos, ¿ya se vestía para complacerlo? No encontró en la mesa el periódico que acostumbraba hojear durante el desayuno. Cuando el ama de llaves llegó, preguntó por él y al ver la expresión de la mujer, supo que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Quiere ese específicamente, señora Cullen? —insistió la señora Renée.

—Sí —Isabella frunció el entrecejo— ¿Sucede algo?—

—Su madre llamó para decir que venía para acá —contestó el ama de llaves, aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Por qué sonaban tanto los teléfonos? —preguntó la joven, inquieta.

—Los reporteros, señora. ¿Quiere que los desconecte? —

—No... —pálida, Isabella se levantó de la mesa. ¿A qué iba allí su madre? Aterrorizada imaginó un accidente de aviación, un coche destrozado y a Edward víctima de un accidente— Edward... —murmuró— ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Edward?—

— ¡Santo cielo, no! —Exclamó la señora Renée— Sólo es ese horrible periódico. Eso es todo—

— ¿Qué periódico? —La chica volvió a buscar entre los periódicos que recibían cada mañana— ¿Puedo verlo, por favor?—

Algún reportaje escandaloso, pensó mientras esperaba. No era nuevo para ella.

—Gracias —expresó al recibir el diario que el ama de llaves le entregaba.

—Su madre no quería que lo viera hasta que ella llegara—

«El banquero y la hija del ladrón de bancos», decían los titulares de primera plana. «Vaya título», pensó la chica divertida hasta que vio la fotografía que publicaban. Era la foto de Edward y ella el día de su boda.

Empezó a leer con el corazón agitado. Hasta le dolía respirar. Tuvo que leer dos veces cada frase para comprenderlas. El asombro se apoderó de ella. Era basura lo que decían. Los demandaría, empezó a decirse. En ese caso Edward la apoyaría. ¿Cómo se atrevían a publicar eso? Su padre jamás había estado en prisión. La furia empezó a reemplazar al asombro.

— ¿I-Isabella? —

Su madre estaba a corta distancia de ella

— ¿Ya lo has visto? —Esme se estrujaba las manos angustiada— Lo siento—

— ¿Sentirlo? —Exclamó Isabella, atónita— ¿Qué tienes que sentir? ¡Los demandaremos! Ellos son los que tendrán que sentirlo—

—Pero es cierto —murmuró Esme— Cada palabra es verdadera—

—Papá trabajaba en un campo petrolero en el extranjero —insistió Isabella, tajante.

—Carlisle tenía razón —se lamentó la señora— Debí decirte la verdad hace muchos años. Nunca debí mentir. Charles estuvo entrando y saliendo de la cárcel prácticamente desde que naciste. Robaba coches y casas —sollozó Esme— No era muy bueno, ya que siempre lo cogían—

Isabella no podía sostenerse en pie. Era una pesadilla. Toda su infancia se venía abajo y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Cuando eras bebé solía llevarte a visitarlo —le comentó la mujer— Entonces todavía creía que cambiaría y trataba de darle apoyo. Al principio estaba loca por él. Era tan divertido, tan guapo, tan excitante. Pero cada vez que nos fallaba, un poco de ese amor moría...—

—Dios mío, no —balbuceó la chica, abrumada.

—En realidad a él no le importaba estar en prisión con sus compinches. Sus sentencias siempre eran cortas y prometía enmendarse. Cuando tú tenías siete años, Charles participó en el robo de un banco. Hirieron a un guardia. Ese sí era un delito serio y lo encerraron varios años—

— ¡Pero sus cartas! —la interrumpió Isabella, sorprendida y humillada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—No quería que lo supieras —le indicó Esme con tono suplicante— Lo querías tanto. Le encantaba contarte historias. Tenía una imaginación tremenda. ¿No comprendes, Isabella? Charles sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando tú naciste y en realidad nunca creció. Quería seguir siendo tu héroe—

Isabella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Es mejor que te diga el resto —manifestó Esme— Conocí a Carlisle tres años antes de la muerte de tu padre. Para los dos fue amor a primera vista. Carlisle quería que me divorciara de Charles, pero no podía hacerlo mientras él estuviera encerrado y nosotros fuéramos el único contacto que él tenía con el exterior. Seguía visitándolo, fingiendo que todo seguía igual —la mujer se estrujaba las manos, angustiada— Pero no podía dejar de ver a Carlisle. Lo intenté varias veces... —

—Eras su amante —replicó la joven, enferma al pensar en lo que le dijeron al respecto a la amante de cabello color caramelo de Carlisle. Esa era Esme.

—Nunca acepté un centavo de Carlisle —protestó Esme, vehemente— Lo amaba, tal como creo que tú amas a Edward. Y él estuvo dispuesto a esperar hasta que yo quedara libre. El ataque al corazón que acabó con tu padre fue una sorpresa para todos. Era muy joven cuando murió—

—Muy conveniente —comentó Isabella sin poder contenerse y volvió a cubrirse la cara, avergonzada— Lo siento. Debiste sufrir mucho con papá—

—El fracaso de mi primer matrimonio con Carlisle se debió a mis sentimientos de culpa. No podía vivir con mi conciencia. Sólo cuando me separé de Carlisle pude poner mis sentimientos en orden. Tu padre hizo sus propias elecciones, Isabella. Yo no fui responsable de ellas. Él mismo se buscó ir a prisión. No le importaba lo que le pasara a su familia. Era muy irresponsable para pensar en alguien que no fuera él—

Se produjo un silencio pesado después de sus palabras. Atónita, la chica se mecía en su silla pensando en su infancia. Estaba deshecha.

—Jasper lo sabe desde hace un par de años —concluyó Esme.

Isabella reprimió un sollozo de dolor. ¿Por qué no se lo habían contado a ella? ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

— ¡Ojalá Edward también lo hubiera sabido! —Exclamó la señora, estallando en lágrimas— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará él al enterarse por los periódicos?—

Carlisle hizo acto de presencia con rostro adusto. Fue a consolar a Esme en tanto Isabella permanecía sola, horrorizada. Sí, ¿cómo reaccionaría Edward al descubrir que se había casado con la hija de un ladrón?

—No te culpo, mamá —manifestó de pronto, yendo a abrazarla— Hiciste lo que creíste más conveniente—

— ¡Pero si esto perjudica a tu matrimonio, jamás me lo perdonaré!—

—Edward viene de regreso de Ginebra —comentó Carlisle— Cuando llegue, analizaremos la situación en familia. Así debe ser—

—No —la chica estaba asombrada por la sugerencia. No quería que Edward se enfrentara al llegar a un consejo familiar. No sería justo para él. Tuvo que insistir y al fin logró que Esme y Carlisle se marcharan. Todavía faltaban horas para que su esposo llegara.

Subió apresurada y fue a buscar las cartas que su padre le había enviado. La angustia y el temor la abrumaban.

¿Qué oportunidades de sobrevivir tendría su matrimonio? Sin saberlo, él se había casado con la hija de un ladrón de bancos. Mucha gente lo consideraría gracioso. ¿Y qué pasaría con el rumor de que pronto sería nombrado director del banco Cullen? ¿Podría afectarle su desafortunado matrimonio?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Isabella fue a buscar sus maletas. Terminó en una hora. Sólo quedaba la caja con las cartas de su padre. Con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, fue en busca de la señora Renée para que le facilitara unos fósforos. Estaba quemando la primera carta, cuando alguien le arrebató la cerilla.

— ¿Qué diablos...? ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Cancelé mis reuniones—

Isabella lo miraba sin poder hablar. Edward la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. La humillación la ahogaba. Ya lo sabía. Alguien debió decírselo. De otro modo, ¿por qué había vuelto antes?

— ¿Por qué ibas a quemar las cartas de tu padre?—

—Esa es una pregunta muy tonta —protestó Isabella.

—Es el único recuerdo que tienes de él —manifestó Edward, gentil.

—Las cartas no contienen más que mentiras—

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Tu padre te amaba. Debió dedicar horas enteras a escribirlas y te hacía feliz cuando eras pequeña. Esas cartas te dieron alegría y seguridad—

— ¡Pero son mentiras! —le gritó la chica, sin poder comprender por qué se comportaba Edward así con ella.

— ¿No crees que tu madre tuvo algo que ver con eso? ¿De quién crees que fue la idea de fingir que estaba en el extranjero en lugar de reconocer la verdad? Tal vez Esme sólo quería protegerte. Quería que tuvieras un padre a quien admirar, alguno de quien poder hablar con tus amigas. Una charada, pero a ti te hacía feliz. Tú estabas a salvo en Liverpool. Sin embargo, te habrías enterado de la verdad si todavía viviera. Tarde o temprano habrías averiguado que no hay petróleo en Jordania—

—En Italia ya lo sabías y no me dijiste nada...—

—Tenía curiosidad por averiguar cuánto sabías en realidad. Verás, _cara_, lo sé desde hace diez años—

—No es posible —al fin Isabella se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cuando mi padre y Esme se casaron por vez primera, ya sabía que habían tenido una aventura discreta. Su matrimonio me sorprendió tanto como a ti —sonrió Edward— Hice que investigaran a tu madre a fondo y temo que no interpreté los hechos con actitud generosa. Un esposo fallecido que había entrado y salido de prisión. Dos hijos alejados de manera muy conveniente en Liverpool. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué juzgué a tu madre con tanta dureza entonces?—

La chica estaba anonadada. Edward siempre lo supo.

—Entonces tenía veintidós años y era muy arrogante. No comprendía por qué mi padre amaba a Esme—

Ella recordaba muy bien el antagonismo de Edward por su madre y todas sus consecuencias.

—Con el tiempo, comprendí que la culpable no era tu madre —continuó Edward en voz baja— Y que cuando amas a alguien, debes aceptarlo todo de la persona amada, no sólo lo que te agrada—

—Lo sabías... —Isabella no acababa de aceptar la realidad— Sin embargo, nunca lo usaste en contra mía. Ni siquiera cuando acusé a tu padre de tener una amante, aunque en realidad sabías que esa amante era mi madre—

—Así es —suspiró él.

¿Por qué se mostraba tan amable y comprensivo cuando ella estaba tan alterada por los acontecimientos de esa mañana?

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo reprochaste?—

—Cuando eras pequeña, jamás te habría lastimado. Cuando ya eras adolescente, tampoco quería lastimarte —Edward pasó un dedo sobre el labio tembloroso de Isabella— Y cuando te convertiste en adulta, descubrí que no podía lastimarte—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque cuando cumpliste dieciséis años, me enamoré de ti —él dejó escapar el aliento con fuerza— Y jamás pude dejar de amarte—

La confesión la inmovilizó. Edward estaba de espaldas a ella y los músculos de su cuerpo mostraban la tensión en la que se encontraba.

—Es evidente que soy un hombre de una sola mujer —dijo él en son de burla— Hace seis años quería casarme contigo porque te amaba. Por supuesto, eras demasiado joven para mí y tú no me amabas—

Isabella recordaba al detalle su declaración de cómo aborrecía que su padre le hubiera impuesto la obligación de velar por ella. Ahora lo comprendía.

—Pasé los últimos seis años atormentado por ti. Mandé enmarcar la portada de _Vogue_. Está en mi dormitorio en el apartamento de Londres—

—Edward... —una sensación de alegría y gratitud la invadía.

—_Dio_... ¿Crees que quiero tu lástima? —le espetó él, volviéndose de pronto— ¡Tantos años leyendo en las revistas que salías con otros hombres! En ocasiones te odiaba más de lo que te amaba. Te llevé a Toscana porque creía que en realidad eras sólo una fantasía. Si te hacía el amor, quizá la fantasía desaparecería. Pero no fue así. ¡Sólo me hundí más en ella!—

—Pensé que sólo era una obsesión sexual —la chica tenía la garganta reseca.

—Puedo vivir con eso —le indicó él con amarga determinación— Todo, menos perderte—

—No me perderás —le dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme por qué has hecho las maletas?—

—Fue una tontería. Pensé que cuando te enteraras de lo del periódico tú furia y humillación serían tan grandes...—

—De lo único de lo que tuve tiempo fue de preocuparme por ti. ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto? Eran tus sentimientos los que me preocupaban—

Toda la ternura y afecto que siempre había sentido por él brotaron al instante.

—Si me amas, ¿por qué te distanciaste de mí cuando Alice nació? —preguntó con desolación...

—Quería estar contigo cuando ella nació. Pero tú no me llamaste y me sentí rechazado. Me había esforzado tanto por hacer que te relajaras en mi presencia... Pero no lo logré... El tratarte como a una hermana fue tan difícil...—

—Como lo fue para mí. Consideraba que mi vientre abultado te causaba repulsión. Nunca me tocaste—

—Pensaba que no me lo permitirías. Trataba de crear un lazo de confianza entre nosotros. Lo estropeé todo en la Toscana. Me excedí esa noche en casa de Esme. No confiaba en mí al estar a tu lado. Temía seguir haciendo el ridículo ante ti—

—No lo hiciste esa noche. Si no te hubiera mentido si hubiéramos hablado... —la amargura de Isabella era evidente.

—Ansiaba tanto oírte decir que el bebé era mío. ¿No lo advertías?—

— ¿Aun cuando pensabas que me acostaba con Emmett?—

—Si —reconoció Edward.

—En lo único que podía pensar era en Kristie —manifestó Isabella— Estaba muy dolida en mi orgullo. Estaba amargada, celosa y creía que lo último que querías era que el bebé fuera tuyo—

—Estabas equivocada. Cuando me percaté de que mentías, ese fue el peor de los rechazos para mí. Estaba convencido de que debías odiarme mucho para haber mentido así. Jamás intentaste acercarte a mí para decirme la verdad o pedir mi ayuda durante tu embarazo. Eso estaba entre nosotros desde que me casé contigo: que aun estando embarazada, no querías tener nada que ver conmigo—

—Nunca lo pensé así —manifestó la chica— Sólo podía pensar en Adele y todas las demás—

—No me he acostado con nadie más que contigo desde Italia —al ver su incredulidad, él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa— No podía ni acercarme a otra mujer. Sólo te deseaba a ti—

— ¿Ni siquiera a Kristie?—

—Ella se deshizo de mí un día después de la boda —se rió Edward— Me dijo que nunca se dejaría usar sólo para darle celos a otra mujer, pero que si alguna vez me libraba de ti, estaría dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad —hizo una pausa— ¿Te gustaron los alimentos que te mandaba?—

— ¿Alimentos? ¿De Harrods? ¿Tú los enviaste? Creía que eran de Carlisle —gimió Isabella— Me dije que después de lo ocurrido en la casa jamás te acordarías de mí—

—Estabas tan delgada... Quería asegurarme que comieras bien—

A Isabella le conmovía que se hubiera preocupado por ella, a pesar de creer que el bebé no era de él.

—Te amo, Edward —le indicó con expresión brillante. Era extraño el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para decírselo.

— ¡No tienes que decirme eso! —exclamó con voz ronca, estrechándola hasta lastimarla.

—Me enamoré de ti en la Toscana. Tal vez fue gracias a las esmeraldas —bromeó, besándole el cuello y aspirando su aroma— O quizá llevaba seis años enamorada sin saberlo. El hecho es, Edward, que estoy loca por ti—

—Creí que lo único que querías de mí era mi cuerpo...—

—Espero que vaya incluido en el trato —la chica pasó una mano posesiva sobre su pecho— Y a propósito —agregó, sintiéndose generosa—, nunca he tenido otros amantes—

Edward se tensó antes de aplastarla contra su pecho y besarla acalorado. Pasaron un par de horas antes que pudieran pensar con claridad. Isabella se soltó de sus brazos de pronto y exclamó:

— ¡Dios mío, Alice!—

—No te preocupes. Jane está con ella —él la atrapó de una mano y volvió a abrazarla.

— ¿Jane?—

—Ha venido conmigo de Ginebra. Fue la niñera de los hijos de unos amigos míos durante muchos años y ya no la necesitan. Ante tan buenas recomendaciones, hablé con ella y la contraté en el acto—

— ¿Jane? ¿Una sueca?—

—Su inglés es excelente—

—James Witherdale huyó con la niñera de sus hijos. ¿Es rubia?—

—Gatita celosa —murmuró Edward a su oído— Tiene cincuenta años y es robusta como un tanque—

—Oh —Isabella se relajó.

—Lamento lo de tu padre —agregó él— No fue el criminal despiadado que describe el periódico. Nunca participó en un acto violento...—

—Pero el asalto al banco...—

—Él conducía el coche y hasta en eso se equivocó. Aparcó en doble fila en la calle opuesta, se puso una media en la cabeza para ocultar sus facciones, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba delante de una comisaría y arruinó la huida de sus cómplices. Bastante inepto, diría yo—

Isabella se percató de que Edward trataba de no reír. Todavía le dolía, pero la realidad era mejor que un cuento de hadas. Si su esposo soportaba vivir con ese conocimiento, ella también lo haría con la cabeza en alto.

—Te amo —declaró, mirándolo con firmeza.

— ¿Lo bastante para permanecer aquí para siempre? —Edward le acariciaba una mejilla.

— ¿Serás una buena inversión?—

—Muy rentable —le aseguró él, apoderándose de sus labios— Seré leal, afectuoso y estaré en constante estado de excitación estando cerca de ti—

—Y la próxima vez que tenga un bebé...—

—Estaré contigo para compartirlo todo—

—Aprendes rápidamente —provocativa, Isabella pasó una mano sobre su vientre plano y sonrió al ver su respuesta instantánea.

—También me muevo rápidamente —entre risas, le sujetó las manos— ¿Qué te parece la idea de pasar seis semanas en la Toscana?—

—En el huerto de cerezos —suspiró ella, lujuriosa.

—Sí —durante mucho rato, ambos olvidaron al resto del mundo, perdidos en su amor.

* * *

_**Primero la contestación a los review: **_

_**Iza: Según el leído, durante el embarazo hay hombres que tienen los mismos cambios que su esposa, novia, etc. Así que Edward no es tan raro. Si la bebe nació bien y Bella esta con depresión. Pero ya veremos si tiene o no razón para tenerla. **_

_**Respecto a tu "adicción" créeme, que si llega a ser un problema ambas lo tenemos, yo si no leo algún capítulo de la historia antes de irme a dormir y antes de desayunar no soy yo. Y eso si un problema. Jajaja**_

_**Elizabeth: Si, fue bonito ese momento. Y respecto a su corazón, ya era tiempo que lo hiciera. **_

_**Me alegra que esperes con ansias el capitulo por lo cual voy a actualizar temprano. **_

_**Me alegra que te haya alegrado estos días. Si consigo que les guste ya me siento satisfecha. **_

_**Kris: ya veremos que ocurre con estos dos. Aunque si estás leyendo esto, ya sabes el final. **_

_**Un beso para ti también y gracias por lo de mejor escritora y el premio. Jaja**_

_**Rosie: me alegra haberte dejado sin palaras. Espero que haya sido para bien eso. **_

_**Guest: creo que ya sabes cual es la respuesta a tu comentario anterior.**_

* * *

_**No sé cómo empezar, es el último capítulo de esta historia. Es triste dejarla ir, pero es necesario. Ya me estoy poniendo dramática. Lo siento, pero a veces uno tiene que respirar hondo y sacar todo lo que tiene adentro. **_

_**Cuando decidí comenzar a adaptar esta historia pensé que iba a tener poca acogida pero me di cuenta que no, que tenía y mucha. **_

_**No saben cuan agradecida estoy con todos ustedes, se merecen mis mayores felicitaciones por aguantar desde el principio hasta aquí. **_

_**Mis agradecimientos para: **_

**"la persona anónima" **

**alexf1994**

**AliceBrandon **

**ALnewmon **

**AmberCullenMasen **

**angi cullen**

**Angy Mansen Cullen**

**Anima92**

**Beatriz Cullen **

**Mikagiss **

**Bk-Platts **

**BlackCullenGurl**

**EDLFG12345**

**elena robsten**

**Eleonora328 **

**Elizabeth**

**Giselitha **

**Ilovevampiresangels **

**Iza**

**JEKA CULLEN **

**Karla Marin**

**Kris **

**krisvampire **

**lorincullen **

**lovelove13**

**madswan **

**Marie CUllen**

**mayoya12 **

**memoriescullen **

**Nanny****PGranger Evans Cullen**

**Rosie **

**Sun-e-Kristal**

**Vallerk**

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito y por los reviews. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Y por última vez les digo: "_**También, si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review"**_

_**Cuando vuelva tengo intensión de hacer una adaptación pero no se dé que pareja quisieran primero: Alice-Jasper, Emmett-Rosalie. Acepto sugerencias. (Primero los jóvenes, luego vienen los padres. Si desean de alguna otra pareja, pónganla que la unimos al grupo)**_

_**Solo me queda desearles un muy feliz fin de año y un refeliz comienzo de nuevo. Que se cumplan sus esperanzas **_

_**Las adoro,**_

_**L. A. W.T. **_

_**PD: nos veremos el año entrante.**_


End file.
